Amor después del dolor
by CesJack12
Summary: A veces la vida prepara cosas que no esperas, con que tipos de cosas tendrá que afrontar Issei para poder tener una buena vida.
1. Chapter 1

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Advertencia: HighSchool DxD no me pertenece, ni sus personajes e historias, solo soy un fan mas, esta historia es una versión alternativa de la historia original, así que no esperen que esto siga la historia al 100%, además habrán personajes originales y posible también habrá algunos poderes y técnicas que no tengan que ver con la historia, bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **¿habrá Issei x Harem?**

 **R/Claro, pero habrá una o dos chicas que tendrán mas importancia que las otras, y a lo mejor dirás, ¿porque?, y yo te digo, y ¿porque no?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Nueva vida.**

Otro día normal en Kouh, nos encontramos con un niño de ocho años jugando con su mejor amiga también de ocho años, sus padres estaban sentados en un banco a unos metros de donde se encontraban los niños, el niño traía puesto un pantalón negro, con unos tenis blancos y una playera de color rojo, además este era de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, la niña si tenia vestimenta poco usual para alguien femenina, traía puesto unos tenis blancos, un pantalón de chico beich y una camisa de futbol de la selección con una camisa blanca debajo y llevaba una gorra blanca, ella era de ojos violetas y cabello anaranjado, que mas se podía decir, son los mejores amigos.

-Vamos Issei- Dijo la pelinaranja mientras corría con una gran sonrisa- Alcánzame si puedes.

-Ya veras que si lo hare- Decía el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos niños jugaban a perseguirse, los papás solo los veían con una gran sonrisa, parecía que ambos se niños se divertían, al final Issei alcanzo a Irina y la toco en el hombro.

-Te alcance, es tu turno- Dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa, para luego salir a correr.

-Ya veras que te alcanzare- Dijo Irina mientras corría detrás del castaño.

Ahora era Irina la que perseguía a Issei, los padres les causaba gracia ver a sus hijos jugar y también les parecía demasiado tierno.

-Me alegra ver que tu hijo se haya llevado demasiado bien con mi hija- Dijo el padre de Irina.

-Ya lo creo, menos mal consiguió una buena amiga, sabes, él no es muy bueno haciendo amigos- Dijo el padre de Issei.

-¿Tímido?- Pregunto la madre de Irina.

-Se podría decir.

-Bueno, pues no pareciera, solo míralo jugar con Irina.

-Jajaja tienes razón.

-Por cierto, ¿a que horas se van?- Pregunto la madre de Issei.

-Esta noche, tipo ocho o nueve.

-Issei extrañara mucho a Irina- Dijo la madre de Issei mientras miraba como jugaba.

-Lo mismo de Irina- Fue la respuesta del padre de Irina.

Ambos padres siguieron viendo como sus hijos jugaban, luego ya habían pasado una hora y ya era hora de irse.

-Bueno Issei, ya es hora de irse- Dijo la madre del castaño.

-Eso va también para ti Irina- Dijo la madre de la pelinaranja.

-ahhh, ¿porque?- Dijeron ambos niños.

Los niños luego fueron con sus padres.

-Adios- Se dijeron los padres entre ellos.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- Le pregunto el castaño a la pelinaranja.

Irina solo bajo la mirada y tenia una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Issei.

-¿Que pasa Irina?- El castaño estaba preocupado por la expresión triste de su amiga.

-Resulta que esta noche me voy de viaje.

-¿A donde?- El castaño por dentro estaba triste.

-A Italia.

-Oh, ya veo, y ¿nos volveremos a ver?.

-No lo se.

El castaño estaba demasiado triste, pero luego vio a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Pues no importa lo que pase, no importa que tan lejos estemos, siempre seremos mejores amigos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me lo juras?- Dijo la pelinaranja.

-Te lo juro.

-De acuerdo- Irina cambio su expresión triste por una alegre.

-Adiós Irina.

-Adiós Issei.

Ambos niños se abrazaron y luego se fueron con sus padres, de camino a casa, el castaño estaba callado, no le gustaba saber que su mejor amiga se iba a ir a otro país.

-¿Te afecto la ida de Irina?- Le pregunto su madre.

El castaño solo asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-No te preocupes hijo, la volverás a ver.

-¿enserio?- El castaño pregunto con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto hijo, te lo juro.

-Yeiiiiiiiiiiiii- El castaño saltaba de alegría.

Los padres solo sonrieron y los tres siguieron su camino y llegaron a casa, el padre de Issei saco las llaves del bolsillo y con eso abrió la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo el señor con una sonrisa.

Issei y su madre entraron a casa y por ultimo entro el padre de Issei y cerro la puerta, el castaño y su padre fueron a la sala a ver televisión mientras su madre iba a la cocina a preparar la cena, después de 20 minutos la cena ya estaba lista.

-Chicos, vengan a comer.

-Ya vamos- Dijeron Issei y su padre al mismo tiempo.

Padre e hijo fueron al comedor donde la madre de Issei les dio a cada uno un plato de espagueti con albóndigas.

-mmm, huele riquísimo- Dijo Issei.

-Cariño, te luciste- Dijo su padre.

-Gracias chicos- Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Los tres comenzaron a comer, la cena les había gustado a Issei y su padre, después de que terminaran de cenar, su madre llevo los platos para lavarlos, llevaron a Issei a su habitación para que durmiera, le pusieron su pijama y lo acostaron en la cama.

-buenas noches mi campeón- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches papá- Dijo el castaño mientras bostezaba, ya estaba teniendo sueño.

-Buenas noches mi niño lindo- Dijo su madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mami- Issei bostezo para luego quedarse dormido.

Los padres sonrieron y salieron de la habitación del pequeño Issei y se fueron a la suya a dormir.

* * *

 _3:20am._

* * *

El castaño despertó porque escucho algo caerse y romperse, estaba asustado, entonces se puso de pie y se puso unas pantuflas, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asomo y miro por ambos lados de la habitación.

-Mamá, Papá.

Pero escucho respuesta de sus padres, entonces salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la sala y lo que vio lo dejo aterrorizado.

-¿Mamá?.

Vio a su madre, estaba tirada en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su estomago formando un charco de sangre, el castaño estaba en shock, no creía lo que estaba viendo, quería llorar, luego escucho otro ruido que provenía de la cocina, entonces decidió ir a ver y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era su padre con una espada atravesada en su estomago.

-¡PAPÁ!- Issei grito del miedo.

-Hijo, por favor esc...

No pudo terminar su frase porque luego un tipo con un traje negro y una pañoleta que cubría su cara le corto la garganta con un cuello, haciendo que saliera la sangre a chorros, esa imagen traumo mucho al castaño, luego el tipo saco la espada de su padre y vio como su padre caía al suelo sin vida, el tipo vio a Issei con una mirada psicópata.

-Ahí estas- Decía el tipo con una voz sombría.

-¡Aléjate!- Dijo el castaño en voz alta.

-Jajaja- Incluso su risa era demasiado macabra.

Si Issei estaba aterrado antes, luego quedo mas aterrado cuando vio como al tipo le salían un par de alas negras.

-¿Q-que e-er-eres t-t-tu?- El castaño estaba aterrorizado que casi no podía hablar bien.

-No te interesa mocoso.

Issei intento salir de la casa, pero el tipo fue mas rápido y antes de que Issei llegara a la puerta, el tipo lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-Te tengo.

El castaño tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar, el tipo acercaba cada vez mas el cuchillo, Issei estaba en shock, asustado y confundido.

-"[Hey muchacho]".

Una voz sonaba dentro de la mente del castaño.

-"¿Quien eres?"

-"[¿Quieres acabar con este sujeto?]"

El castaño lo pensó, pero luego veía el cuchillo y recordaba la imagen de sus padres muertos.

-"Si, quiero acabar con él".

-"[Todo tiene un precio]".

-"¿que es lo que quieres?".

-"[Una parte de ti]".

El castaño lo pensó unos segundos y acepto.

-"De acuerdo".

-"[¿Estas seguro?]"

-"¡SI, NO ME IMPORTA, SOLO QUIERO ACABAR AL QUE ACABO LA VIDA DE MIS PADRES, TOMA MI CORAZON SI ES NECESARIO".

-"[Si así lo deseas]".

Luego un brillo apareció en el cuerpo del niño, este comenzó a envolverse en llamas haciendo que el sujeto lo soltara debido a que se quemo con las llamas.

-No puede ser, ¡NO!, ¡Un niño como tu no puede hacer eso!.

Lo siguiente que hizo Issei fue que comenzó a cargar una ráfaga en su mano, la cual estaba apuntando al tipo.

-¡DESAPARECE!.

El castaño envió la ráfaga y esta al impactar con el tipo hizo que recibiera demasiado daño y este chocara contra la pared de su casa.

-E-e-es im-imposible, un niño como t-t-tu no pu-puede ha-hacerle esto a u-un demonio co-como yo. El tipo se había asustado.

-"¿Un demonio?".

-"[Ahora, acaba con él]".

Las manos del castaño comenzaron a brillarse de un tono rojo y luego envió una gran ráfaga roja en dirección al demonio haciendo que incluso destruyera la pared, la ráfaga duro unos minutos para luego desaparecer, las llamas desaparecieron del cuerpo del pequeño castaño y lo siguiente que vio fue la pared destruida con vista al jardín de enfrente y vio el cuerpo del tipo totalmente calcinado, el castaño por una gran parte el pequeño todavía seguía asustado, pero un pequeña parte de él sentía un gran deseo de matar.

-[Sera mejor que escapemos]- La mano izquierda del castaño empezara a iluminarse de un tono verde.

-¡¿Q-que es esto?!- Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-[Luego te diré, pero lo mejor en este momento es escapar]

-Pero, ¿a donde iremos?.

-[Solo escapa lo mas lejos que puedas]

-D-d-de acuerdo.

El castaño salió de su casa y escapo los mas lejos que podía de su casa, corrió por varias calles pasando por varias parte de la ciudad y también ganándose las miradas de algunas personas que pasaban en sus autos, al final se metió en un callejón, para su suerte el callejón no estaba tan oscuro gracias a la luz de la luna, entonces Issei solo se sentó en el suelo, y veía a sus lados con mucho miedo, enserio estaba nervioso de encontrarse de nuevo con otro de esos tipos.

-[Creo que de momento estaremos seguros]- ese brillo verde volvía a aparecer en la mano del castaño.

-Eres tu, ahora podrías decirme que esta sucediendo- Pregunto Issei temblando debido al frio que estaba haciendo- por cierto, ¿tienes un nombre?

-[Bien, primero antes que nada, si tengo un nombre y me llamo Ddraig, soy un antiguo dragón celestial que fue sellado, ¿estas entendiendo?]

El castaño solo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-[De acuerdo, entonces mi querido compañero, resulta que ese tipo con el que luchamos era un demonio].

-¿un demonio?- Issei estaba confundido.

-[Si, es una de las tres facciones].

-¿Tres facciones?.

-[Si, están los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos]

-Y ¿tu de cual eres?.

-[Ninguna, como te dije yo soy un dragón y nosotros los dragones no tenemos que ver con las otras tres facciones]

-Ok.

-[Ese es tu mismo caso, tu eres un dragón ahora].

-que que que que que que que, ¡¿QUE?!, ¿soy dragón ahora?.

-[Bueno no del todo, eres un 50% dragón y otro 50% humano]

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que me volviera un dragón?.

-[Bueno la respuesta es fácil, cuando te pedí una parte de tu cuerpo y dijiste que me dabas tu corazón si era necesario y viendo la situación en la que estabas, era demasiado necesario].

-De acuerdo ¿entiendo?, oye Ddraig, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-[Adelante]

-Que quería ese demonio, ¿Por qué mato a mis padres? y ¿porque quería matarme?- A Issei le comenzaron a salir lagrimas al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-[Pues puede porque eres un dragón]

-Pe-pe-pero, ¿Por qué?, no tiene sentido- Dijo el castaño mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-[Puede que no suene fácil para ti, pero resulta que tu estas destinado a ser alguien poderoso, por eso quieren acabarte].

-¡¿QUE?!, solo soy un niño.

-[Si, ambos sabemos que tan solo eres un niño, pero según cuenta una antigua leyenda, tu estas destinado a gobernar sobre los demás]

-¿Seguro que no estarás hablando de otra persona?.

-[Estoy diciendo la verdad, tu eres ese alguien, y es por eso que te buscan, para acabar contigo, ya que creen que tu serás un riesgo para las demás facciones].

-¿Como puedo ser yo y no alguien que a lo mejor se parece a mi?.

-[He tenido varios portadores a lo largo de los años y créeme, ninguno encaja en las descripciones según en lo que cuenta la leyenda]

-¿Portadores?, ¿de que?- Pregunto el castaño con mucha curiosidad.

-[Oh, no lo había mencionado, resulta que antes de que tu nacieras, yo tenia varios portadores, ellos poseían la Boosted Gear]

-¿Boosted Gear?

-[Con los años te contare mas acerca de esto]

-¿Que?, ¿estarás conmigo?, ¿hasta cuando?.

-[Hasta el día de tu muerte, luego ahí tendré un nuevo portador y así sucesivamente]

-Vale, aun así, sigo creyendo que es mentira todo lo relacionado con esa leyenda.

-[Con el pasar de los años veras que no te miento]

Luego Issei empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-[¿Que pasa?].

-Extraño a mi papá y a mi mamá, nunca los volveré a ver.

-[No te preocupes, al menos ellos deben estar en un lugar mejor ahora, ¿no crees?]

-Si, tienes razón.

-[Además para que no estés triste, te diré una de las ventajas de ser un dragón]

-¿cual es?- Pregunto el castaño con un brillo en sus ojos.

-[Como ahora eres un dragón tu cuerpo se volverá mucho mas fuerte, mas rápido y mas resistente que el de un humano promedio]

-¿Quieres decir que me volveré mas fuerte que los demás?.

-[Bueno, con un buen entrenamiento de seguro así será, pero oye, ¿no es genial?].

-¡SI!- Dijo el castaño con mucho entusiasmo.

-[Esa es la actitud, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?]

-Hyoudo Issei.

-[Bien Issei, desde hoy en adelante, tu y yo seremos socios]

-De acuerdo- Dijo con una sonrisa con un par de lagrimas eso si.

Luego dos sombras aparecieron enfrente del castaño.

-Te encontramos.

-Tu, vendrás con nosotros.

Las voces de los dos sujetos eran demasiado tenebrosas, el castaño se puso de pie y estaba asustado, luego estos sujetos mostraron sus alas y eran de demonios, el castaño entonces recordó al tipo que asesino a sus padres.

-"[¡Corre socio!]"- Dijo Ddraig en la mente del castaño.

El castaño salió del callejón corriendo, intento correr lo mas rápido que podía, pero los sujetos lo perseguían desde los aires.

-¿Pueden volar?- El castaño estaba demasiado preocupado.

-[Tu solo sigue corriendo].

El castaño siguió corriendo por toda la ciudad, luego llego a un lugar que el no conocía, seguía corriendo por la acera y veía todo a su alrededor a su lado izquierdo se encontraba la autopista y del otro lado, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un gran rio.

-[No te distraigas socio, tu sigue corriendo]

-Si señor- El castaño seguía corriendo, pero ya no aguantaba casi, se estaba cansando.

-no escaparas- Dijo uno de los demonios, luego este le lanzo una gran ráfaga- Hasta la vista.

La ráfaga impacto cerca de Issei, eso hizo que saliera disparado varios metros sobre el aire, el castaño veía todo en cámara lenta, pensó que su fin había llegado, luego vio a los demonios y vio como estos se reían de manera malvada, algo dentro de él parecía cambiar, luego vio el rio y ahí Issei perdería el conocimiento y al final caería al rio, desapareciendo de la vista de los demonios.

-¿Crees que siga vivo?- Pregunto uno de los demonios.

-¿Tu crees que lo esta?, vamos, era solo un niño, no podría haber sobrevivido a ese impacto.

-Pero era un dragón.

-Pero un dragón inútil, tu crees que un dragón normal hubiera escapado como un cobarde.

-Bueno tienes razón.

-Lo vez, será mejor irnos, este lugar me aburre.

-Si a mi también.

Ambos demonios se alejaron del lugar, mientras tanto el cuerpo empezó a moverse por las aguas del rio flotando sin rumbo y sin lugar a donde ir.

* * *

 _8:40am_

* * *

-Donde estoy- Dijo Issei.

El castaño abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una chica pelinegra con ojos color avellana y ¿unas orejas de gato?.

-Hola- Respondió la chica de un modo amable.

-¡AAAAA!- El castaño se asusto y se puso de pie- ¿Quién eres?- Luego el castaño vio a su alrededor y lo solo vio muchos arboles, además de una gran vista del sol el cual iluminaba el lugar- ¿do-donde estoy?

-Dah, estas en un bosque niño.

-¡¿QUE?!- El castaño estaba sorprendido- "¿Como habré llegado hasta aquí?".

-"[Al fin despiertas socio]".

-"¡Ddraig!"- El castaño estaba feliz de escuchar a su compañero- "¿como llegue aquí?.

-"[El rio te trajo hasta aquí, estuviste inconsciente todo ese tiempo, si fueras un humano normal, lo mas probable es que hubieras muerto]"

-"¿Porque lo dices como si fuera normal?"- Dijo el niño un tanto enojado.

-Eeeeeeh niño.

El castaño voltio a ver de donde escucho la voz y era de la misma niña que había visto, luego vio lo que llevaba puesto, traía puesto una camisa negra manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro los cuales le llegaban a la rodilla y andaba descalza.

-¿Porque dormías en un rio?- Pregunto la niña.

-Eeeeeeh...- El castaño no respondió porque vio las orejas de gato- ¿Esas orejas son reales?.

La niña lo miro con una cara de sorpresa.

-Si de hecho, soy una nekomata.

-¿Una nekoque?.

-Una Nekomata, ¿nunca los habías escuchado?- Le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Eeeeeh- El castaño solo negó moviendo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, mas adelante te explicare sobre eso, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-eeeh, me llamo Hyoudo Issei.

-Mucho gusto Issei, yo me llamo Kuroka Tojo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto.

-Quieres venir a acompañarme a mi casa, creo que tengo unas prendas para que puedas cambiarte.

El castaño vio su pijama y noto que estaba totalmente mojada.

-¿Me harías el favor?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Claro sígueme.

La pelinegra comenzó a caminar, el castaño fue detrás de ella y se adentraron al bosque.

-¿con quien vives?.

-Con mi hermana menor.

-Ya y ¿tus padres?.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso.

-Oh, ya veo, perdón.

-No te preocupes.

Después de seguir caminando por el bosque en 15 minutos llegaron a una pequeña casa de madera.

-Ahí es.

-¿Desde cuando vives aquí?

-Hace 2 años.

-Y ¿tu haces lo quehaceres?.

-Claro, no tengo problema con eso.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, entremos.

Kuroka abrió la puerta y lo primero que vieron ella e Issei fue a una pequeña niña de seis años, tenia cabello blanco, ojos avellana y traía un vestido blanco con flores rosadas.

-Shirone- Kuroka abrió sus brazos y la pequeña niña abrazo a Kuroka.

-Nee-sama- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa, luego su expresión cambio a una de confusión cuando vio a Issei- ¿Quién es él?.

-¡Oh!, él es Issei- La pelinegra vio a Issei- Issei ella es mi hermana menor Shirone.

La niña fue donde Issei.

-Mucho gusto Issei-sama- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Shirone, pero dime mejor Issei- También hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno Issei, entra y espera aquí, ya te traeré algo de ropa limpia.

-Gracias Kuroka.

El castaño vio la casa y no eran tan grande, pero era bastante acogedora, había una cocina, un par de camas y un cajón, justamente en ese cajón Kuroka busco un par de prendas que darle a Issei, y encontró una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezquilla negro.

-Toma Issei- Le dio las prendas.

-Gracias- El castaño le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cámbiate aquí, Shirone y yo iremos por agua limpia, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, solo tienes que ir 10 metros al este en dirección de la casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos Issei- Dijo Kuroka.

-Adiós Issei- Dijo Shirone con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Issei.

Las niñas salieron y dejaron Issei solo.

-Bueno, me cambiare.

El castaño comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Ddraig decidió hablar con el.

-[Que amable chica]

-Si- Luego recordó cuando le pregunto de sus padres- Al parecer también perdió a sus padres.

-[Bueno, ya tienen algo en común]

-No es gracioso Ddraig.

-[Vaya, nunca pensé que un niño de ocho años tendría sentido del humor]- Dijo el dragón de forma sarcástica.

-Jaja que gracioso- Dijo Issei también de un modo sarcástico.

El castaño se puso la ropa y se quito los calcetines quedándose descalzo, luego toco el suelo frio de madera.

-Jmm, no esta mal- Dijo el castaño sintiendo la madera en sus pies descalzos.

Luego salió de la casa.

-Bien, Kuroka dijo que estarían 10 metros al este.

El castaño comenzó a caminar por el bosque, le causaba gracia la sensación de la tierra en sus pies, luego llego a un manantial donde estaban Kuroka y Shirone recogiendo agua en una cubeta.

-Hola- Saludo Issei.

-Issei, viniste- Dijo Kuroka alegre.

-Si, en que las puedo ayudar.

-Podrías ayudarnos a recoger un poco de agua, mira allá ahí un balde- La pelinegra señalo con su dedo índice un balde que estaba a su derecha, a unos tres metros de ella.

-Claro, no será problema.

Y así Issei ayudo a Kuroka y Shirone a llenar el balde de agua, en media hora, tanto Issei como Kuroka tenían los baldes llenos y se dirigían hacia la casa.

-Dime Issei, ¿con quien vives?- Dijo Kuroka.

-eeeeh...- Issei recordó una vez mas esa imagen perturbadora.

-Yo.. no quisiera hablar de eso- Dijo el castaño mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces, tu también los perdiste.

El castaño se sorprendió ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Si quieres, puedes vivir conmigo, no nos afectaría tener una compañía mas, cierto Shirone.

-¡Si, Issei quédate con nosotras!. Dijo la peliblanca con su tierna voz infantil.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Me tienes que ayudar con los quehaceres- Dijo Kuroka.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Issei- ¿Me enseñas como se hacen?.

-Me lo imagine- la pequeña pelinegra solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 2: te lo juro.**

 _8 años después._

Nos encontramos en el manantial, donde se encontraban Issei y Kuroka, la pelinegra nekomata estaba sentada a la orilla con los pie dentro del agua, mientras que el castaño nadaba en el manantial.

-Woohoo, necesitaba refrescarme- El castaño se acerco donde se encontraba Kuroka- Entra Kuroka, el agua esta refrescante.

-Hmm, yo como que mejor paso- Dijo Kuroka con una cara triste.

El castaño vio la cara triste de Kuroka, entonces salió de las aguas del manantial y se sentó al lado de ella, solo estaba usando una pantaloneta negra mostrando todo su cuerpo mojado el cual había estado ejercitando todos estos años adquiriendo un gran físico que a veces hacia que la nekomata se sonrojara.

-Todavía sigues recordando a Shirone, verdad.

Con tan solo decir ese nombre, Kuroka recordó aquel evento y no pudo evitar llorar.

-¿Porque no fui capaz de protegerla?, ahora no se donde pueda estar.

-Ella debe estar bien.

-¡¿como estas tan seguro de eso?!- Dijo la nekomata en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie, al parecer se había enojado.

-No es necesario que te enojes- El castaño también se puso de pie.

Kuroka alzo un poco la mirada para ver cara a cara a Issei, este tenia una expresión calmada mientras que ella mostraba cierto enojo.

-¡Como quieres que no me enoje, es mi hermana, hace dos años que no se nada de ella y tu dices que esta bien como si nada¡- Kuroka vio como el rostro de Issei tomaba una expresión seria- Pareciera que no te importara.

-Como puedes decir eso Kuroka- El castaño la tomo de las manos- en todos estos años Shirone fue como una hermana para mi, ¿tu crees que no me dolió cuando esos demonios se la llevaron por los aires?- El castaño apretó el agarre con las manos de Kuroka y se acerco a ella- Yo también estoy triste por no haber podido protegerla, pero conozco bien a Shirone y ella es fuerte, y si, no puedo demostrar que este bien, pero algo en mi me dice que ella esta a salvo, tienes que creerme.

Kuroka sabia que él no decía las palabras porque si, podía sentir ese dolor como cuando se llevaron a su hermana, ella entonces se libero del agarre de las manos de Issei, se limpio sus lagrimas y luego abrazo al castaño.

-Lo lamento Issei, no supe reaccionar, es que sigue siendo muy duro para mi.

-Te entiendo, pero recuerda estas palabras, ella esta a salvo, ella es fuerte y se que conseguirá ayuda y pronto ustedes dos se volverán a ver.

-Me lo juras- Dijo Kuroka con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te lo juro- El castaño le dio una gran sonrisa.

Issei correspondió el abrazo de la nekomata, Issei envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kuroka haciendo que esta lo mirara con cierto sonrojo.

-eeeeh, Issei. La nekomata estaba nerviosa porque sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de tocarse.

El castaño la miro con una sonrisa malvada.

-Al agua.

-¡¿QUE?!.

La nekomata no pudo reaccionar porque el castaño la tiro a las aguas del manantial junto con él.

-Jajajajajajaja- el castaño estaba muriéndose de la risa y comenzó a nadar.

-¡Issei!- Kuroka no parecía estar tan contenta- Mojaste toda mi ropa.

-Bueno, ya no tendrás que lavarla, además podrás nadar conmigo.

-Te voy a matar.

La nekomata empezó a nadar en dirección a Issei, este se había asustado y comenzó a nadar por todo el manantial, comenzando una divertida persecución, la cual duro mas de media hora, pero al final de todo terminaron divirtiéndose.

* * *

 _10:10am._

* * *

Ambos chicos salieron del manantial, el castaño se seco con una toalla que había llevado y se había puesto una camisa negra manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y como ya era de costumbre, andaba descalzo, además de que se hizo una cola de caballo, tantos años viviendo con Kuroka y nunca se corto el cabello, hablando de Kuroka, la pelinegra iba al lado de Issei, con suerte logro secarse el cabello porque toda su ropa estaba mojada gracias a Issei, ambos estaban en el bosque de camino a la casa para poder desayunar.

-Gracias por tirarme al agua, Issei- Dijo Kuroka con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Fue un placer- Decía el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Ahora tengo que cambiarme- Dijo Kuroka mientras miraba su ropa mojada.

-Jajaja debiste ver tu cara, fue muy chistosa.

-A mi no causo gracia- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Jajaja ¿me perdonas?.

-Hmm, tengo que pensarlo- Dijo aun si mirar a Issei, pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones.

-Esta vez tu organizaras la casa.

-¿Eso es todo?.

-Si.

-Que fácil.

Los chicos llegaron a casa y abrieron la puerta, el castaño no creía lo que estaba viendo, todo estaba hecho un desastre, platos sucios, baldes de agua regados por el suelo, las camas sin hacer, varios libros tirados en el suelo, incluso había un vaso roto.

-¿Hace cuanto no limpiamos?

-Hace una semana.

-Podemos a llamar a uno de esos tipos de la aldea.

-No, me dijiste que quería para que me perdonaras y esto es lo que quiero, así que- Le paso una escoba, un trapero y un recogedor- a limpiar.

-¿Que harás tu?.

-Pues- La nekomata saco unas prendas del cajón- Iré al manantial a tomar un buen baño y cambiarme, porque esta gatita se lo merece- Kuroka fue a la entrada de la casa- y espero que cuando vuelva todo este limpio para poder preparar el desayuno- Kuroka salió de la casa y cerro la puerta.

El castaño vio como cerraba la puerta para luego ver todo a su alrededor.

-¿Esto podría ser peor?- Luego su estomago rugió- Yo y mi gran bocota.

-[Jajaja, nunca me canso de decirlo, me agrada esa chica]- Apareció de nuevo la gema en la mano izquierda de Issei.

-hablando de eso, aun un me sigo preguntando como fue que no se sorprendió cuando te conoció y le contaste que era un dragón.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Nuestro pequeño castaño de ocho años estaba afuera con las hermanas nekomata, resulta estaba ayudando a Kuroka con la comida, pero no funcionaba, estaban preparando prender fuego a la leña con unas varitas, y te preguntaras de porque no van a la cocina y yo te pregunto, ¿como van a tener gas si están en un bosque?.

-Y dime Issei, ¿Qué eres?.

-¿Que soy de que?- el pequeño castaño estaba confundido

-[Resulta que mi socio es un dragón]- La mano izquierda brillo de nuevo de ese color verde y apareció una gema.

-Woao, como hiciste eso- Kuroka estaba sorprendida.

-Ddraig, avisa cuando vayas a aparecer- Dijo Issei un tanto molesto.

-Que linda gema- Dijo Shirone mientras miraba el brillo que irradiaba la gema.

-[Mucho gusto niña, me llamo Ddraig]

-Mucho gusto Ddraig, entonces, ¿Issei es un dragón?.

-Bueno soy mitad humano y mitad dragón.

-[Exacto, aunque no seguirá siendo humano en unos años].

-Eso es... ¡INCREIBLE!- Al parecer a la nekomata le gusto la noticia- Soy amiga de un dragón, ¿puedes soplar fuego?.

-No.

-[¿Estas seguro, socio?].

-¿De que hablas Ddraig?.

-[Niña, a donde quieres que mi compañero sople fuego].

-Hmm, a esta leña, he intentado prenderle fuego a la leña con estas varitas, pero no pasa nada- La chica tomo las varitas y las lanzo lejos.

-[No te preocupes, socio hazle el favor]

-¿Como voy a poder?, apenas se lo que esta pasando.

-[Solo hazlo].

El castaño suspiro y soplo hacia la leña, sorpresivamente salió fuego y prendió la leña.

-Woao, eso fue increíble- Kuroka estaba demasiado impresionada.

-[Fue un placer ayudarlos, bueno me retiro]- La gema desapareció del brazo del castaño.

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bien, ahora si podremos preparar la cena.

* * *

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

-Si que fueron buenos tiempos, ¿cierto?.

-[...]- El dragón no le dijo nada.

-Bueno si, tengo que admitir que no fueron tan buenos, pero me refiero es a las cosas positivas.

-[Entonces de ese modo te puedo decir que si, pero bueno, basta de charla, tienes que limpiar]

-No me lo tienes que recordar.

Mientras que el castaño comenzaba a limpiar, Kuroka estaba en el manantial, estaba totalmente desnuda bajo la cascada, con los años su cuerpo se había desarrollado demasiado bien, tenia una forma voluptuosa que llamaría la atención de varios hombres, si, eso también incluye Issei.

-"Hmm, me pregunto como le estará yendo a Issei"- Pensó la nekomata, luego al mencionar su nombre recordó cuando el castaño, con los años noto como el castaño se había vuelto mas atractivo, además ella con los años había desarrollado sentimientos por él, al principio ella no sabia bien que era, pero recordando lo que le hablaba su madre hace muchos años y también leyendo un libro que encontró hace tres años, supo que estaba enamorada, en un comienzo le parecía tonta la idea de enamorarse, pero tenia que aceptarlo, ella es una chica y al igual que todas, se enamora, y si, estaba enamorada de Issei, ella sonrió con solo pensar eso, luego recordó cuando él la tomo de la cintura y sus rostros estaban a nada de tocarse para luego recordar como la lanzo al agua- Nunca cambiara jaja-Decía con una sonrisa, luego comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos y se imagino como las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, luego imagino como sus labios se juntaban y se daban un beso, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando volvió a la realidad- "Que cosas en las que pienso".

Kuroka termino de bañarse y se puso la ropa de cambio, una camisa blanca la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo, unos shorts de mezclilla los cuales mostraban sus hermosas piernas y se hizo una coleta en su cabello, tomo la ropa mojada y se fue para la casa.

-Espero que Issei ya haya terminado.

Siguió caminando, cuando llego, se topo con la sorpresa de que la casa estaba totalmente limpia, Kuroka estaba sorprendida, honestamente pensó que Issei no haría mas de la mitad, luego vio en uno de los colchones a un Issei demasiado cansado.

-Vaya vaya, veo que querías demasiado mi perdón- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo que me haces hacer.

-Jajaja bueno, vamos a preparar el desayuno.

-Estoy cansado Kuroka.

-Pero no puedes dejarme sola preparando el desayuno, por favor, ven a ayudarme- Hizo un tierno puchero.

-¡Arg!, esta bien, odio cuando haces esa cara- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Siempre funciona- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Ambos chicos salieron afuera de la casa y recogieron leña, el castaño la prendió con su soplido de fuego mientras que Kuroka ponía a cocinar un pescado que habían cazado ayer.

-Sabes, después de varios años comiendo solo pescado, fruta y agua, te das cuenta de que es demasiado bueno para tu salud.

-Jajaja si to lo dices, ¿a poco en la ciudad tenias varias cosas para comer?.

-Bueno, los platos que solía preparar mi mamá- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa melancolica.

-La debes extrañar mucho, ¿no es así?.

-Si, a veces me pregunto como habrían sido las cosas si ellos, bueno tu sabes.

-Si... a lo mejor tendrías una vida mejor.

-quien sabe, al menos se que algo bueno paso en todos estos años.

-¿Que cosa?

-Te conocí- Eso hizo que la nekomata tuviera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Mira, el pescado ya se esta cocinando.

-eeeeh si es cierto.

Después de unos minutos, los chicos estaban comiendo en sus platos pescado, naranja y agua, si, puede que no sea el mejor desayuno, pero al menos era mejor que no comer.

-Y bien, ¿mas tarde seguimos construyendo el bote?- Pregunto el castaño mientras comía el pescado.

-Claro, porque no, ya casi lo estamos acabando.

-No puedo esperar, cuando por fin lo terminemos, iremos a la ciudad y buscaremos a Shirone- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Kuroka vio a Issei y parecía demasiado feliz de pensar que se encontraría con Shirone, Kuroka al verlo de ese modo se alegro, también tenia que reconocer que había momentos que Issei era demasiado serio y a veces no le gustaba esa actitud de él, pero al verlo hoy de ese modo le traía esos recuerdos que compartieron cuando eran niños, después de un rato ambos terminaron de comer y tomaron un pequeño descanso

* * *

 _11:15am_

* * *

Issei y Kuroka se habían recostado en un árbol y solo veían como pasaban las nubes.

-Oye Issei.

-¿Que sucede, Kuroka?

-¿Como es la ciudad?.

-Pues... bueno no se si haya cambiado, hmm, pues hay autos, edificios enormes, escuelas, que mas digo, ¡oh! también hay parques y mucha comida.

-¿Que tan seguros podemos estar de que Shirone este en esa ciudad?.

-Pues, lo único que se es que cuando llegaron esos demonios y se la llevaron, volaron en dirección por donde yo había llegado, así que puede que sea una posibilidad.

Kuroka no dijo nada y pensaba en su hermana.

-De todos modos, si no esta en Kouh, la buscare por todo el mundo si es posible para que ustedes dos vuelvan a estar juntas.

-Gracias Issei- La nekomata giro su cabeza a la izquierda para ver al castaño mirando al cielo con una sonrisa- Sabes, jamás pude haber deseado a alguien mejor que tu.

-¿A que te refieres?- El castaño estaba confundido.

-Pues, siempre has estado para protegerme a mi, a Shirone, gracias a ti me he vuelto mas fuerte, mis poderes se han vuelto mucho mas fuertes, me apoyaste cuando mas lo necesitaba, sinceramente no se que hubiera pasado si tu nunca hubieras llegado a mi vida.

-Jejejeje bueno- El castaño giro su cabeza para ver a Kuroka y ella vio como Issei se había sonrojado- Tu me diste un hogar, tu amistad y esas ganas de hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo.

Ambos se acercaron un poco mas y ahora sus rostros estaban a menos de 15 centímetros, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa, luego Kuroka con su mano izquierda tomo la mano derecha del castaño.

-Sabes Issei, siempre he querido decirte algo.

-¿Que cosa, Kuroka?

-Lo que pasa es que quiero decirte que- La nekomata tenia miedo de decírselo- "Vamos Kuroka, díselo, dile que lo amas"- Dijo en su mente.

-¿Que quieres decirme, Kuroka?.

-Recuerdas cuando te dije que casi todo lo que se lo aprendí de mis padres, ¿verdad?.

-Creo que si.

-Y que me explicaron algunas cosas como por ejemplo, el amor- La nekomata estaba un poco nerviosa- "Que buena forma de disimular"- Se dijo mentalmente con mucho sarcasmo.

-Si, ¿eso era lo querías decirme?.

-"¿Enserio no entendió mi indirecta?"- La Nekomata estaba sorprendida- "Bueno, también debo reconocer que a veces Issei es muy inocente".

-Eeeh, Kuroka.

-Dime, Issei.

-¿Eso era lo único que querías decirme?.

-¡No!.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es eso quieres decirme?.

-Issei, sabes lo que es el amor, ¿verdad?.

-S-si- El castaño tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Exactamente, ¿que es para ti?.

-Cuando dos personas se enamoran y deciden estar juntos- Decía Issei con un poco de nervios. "Sera que se entero de que me gusta, pero lo he tratado de mantener oculto todos estos años"- Se dijo a si mismo en su mente.

-Exacto.

-Entonces, ¿Eso es lo querías decirme?.

-Sabes que, mejor hago esto.

-Que cosa vas a ha...

El castaño no pudo reaccionar porque Kuroka lo había besado en los labios, el castaño estaba sorprendido al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar, duraron así por unos minutos antes de volver de a mirarse.

-Yo... yo te amo Issei.

-Kuroka yo...- El castaño por dentro estaba celebrando, pero no pudo decir nada porque Kuroka hablo de nuevo.

-Lamento haber hecho eso, es que, tenia que hac...

No termino su frase porque esta vez Issei fue el que la beso, ella estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez estaba feliz, Issei puso su mano en la mejilla de Kuroka y la acariciaba, luego de un par de minutos volvieron a separarse.

-Yo también te amo Kuroka.

-¿Enserio?.

-Si, al principio no sabia que pensar, pero después de recordar lo que me hablaban mis padres, supe que era amor y al final llegue a la conclusión de que yo te amaba Kuroka.

La nekomata estaba feliz, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y entonces, ¿que somos ahora?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Pues, según lo que leí en un libro, creo que somos novios.

-¿Novios?.

-si, novios, ¿te gusta?.

-Me encanta.

Ambos se iban a besar de nuevo, pero unas gotas cayeron en las cabezas de ambos, luego miraron al cielo y vieron que se había vuelto gris.

-Va a llover, será mejor que entremos- Dijo Issei.

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos entraron a casa y de una empezó a llover, el día se había vuelto oscuro, pero a ellos no les importo, ambos sentaron en uno de los colchones y se miraban con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Kuroka.

-Que pasa Issei- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cual es el libro que leíste sobre los novios?.

-¡Oh!, es este- La pelinegra se puso de pie, tomo un libro que estaba encima del cajón, luego volvió a sentarse al lado de Issei y se lo paso- ¿Aquí tienes?.

-¿Donde lo encontraste?.

-Lo encontré mientras caminaba cerca del río, debe ser que el río lo trajo hasta aquí porque estaba un poco húmedo cuando lo tome.

El castaño lo abrió y vio algunas paginas en las cuales no se podía leer bien debido a que la tinta se había esparcido y había otras paginas en las cuales se leía a la perfección, el castaño le dio un par de ojeadas a las paginas para luego volver a cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado del colchón.

-¿Que te parece?- Pregunto Kuroka mientras se ponía de pie a servirse un vaso de agua- Te gusta- La nekomata se tomo el agua de una y dejo el vaso al lado del balde donde suelen recoger el agua.

-Esta bien, pero- El castaño se puso de pie y abrazo a Kuroka por la espalda- Nada es mejor que estar contigo- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jijiji, te amo Issei.

-Yo te también te amo Kuroka.

Kuroka se giro quedando frente a frente con el castaño, ambos sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso, luego los dos bostezaron al mismo tiempo para luego verse.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Pregunto Issei.

-Un poco- Respondió Kuroka.

-Que te parece si tomamos una siesta.

-Me parece bien.

Cada uno se acostó en su colchón y se acostaron de lado para poder verse el uno al otro.

* * *

 _2:55pm_

* * *

El castaño y la pelinegra se despertaron demasiado preocupados, ambos sintieron una presencia muy extraña, ellos sabían de que se trataba y se miraron de un modo serio.

-Demonios- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la casa para ver que estaba sucediendo, el bosque estaba en llamas y luego vieron a cuatros demonios encapuchados.

-Ahí están, el Sekiryuutei y la nekomata que estábamos buscando.

-¿Sekiryque?- El castaño no entendió como lo habían llamado.

-No te hagas el tonto muchacho, ustedes vendrán con nosotros- Dijo uno de los encapuchados para luego darle unas indicaciones a los otros tres demonios- Ustedes dos, vayan por la chica, mientras que nosotros dos, nos haremos cargo de él, ¿entendieron?- Los otros tres demonios asintieron.

-Kuroka.

-Si, Issei.

-Escapa lo mas lejos que puedas, tratare de acabar rápido con ellos para ayudarte.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora.

Kuroka empezó a correr por el bosque y dos de esos demonios fueron tras ella, mientras que los otros dos demonios fueron hacia Issei comenzando una batalla, con los años el castaño había mejorado con sus habilidades en el combate, pero estos tipos no eran nada fácil, Issei tenia que esforzarse el doble, entonces se alejo y mando una ráfaga en dirección hacia los demonios, pero estos la esquivaron demasiado fácil, luego uno de los demonios desapareció de la vista del castaño y apareció a sus espaldas.

-Te tengo- Dijo el demonio con una voz sombría.

-¿que?.

El castaño no pudo reaccionar porque recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte del demonio, Issei salió disparado unos cuantos metros cayendo al suelo de cara, pero al instante se puso de pie, tenia toda su ropa y parte de su cara con un poco de tierra, pero eso le dio igual, luego voltio a ver al demonio y vio que este se estaba riendo.

-jajajaja eres demasiado débil.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar al castaño y fue corriendo hacia el demonio y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el demonio retrocediera un par de metros, el demonio toco su nariz y luego vio sus dedos y noto que estaba sangrando.

-Maldito- El demonio se había enojado.

El demonio fue donde el castaño y le iba a dar un golpe en la cara a Issei, pero el castaño detuvo el golpe con su mano, el demonio vio a Issei y noto que en sus ojos había odio e ira, luego el castaño le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el demonio perdiera aire, el castaño siguió golpeando varias veces en el estomago al demonio haciendo incluso que botara sangre, luego el castaño soltó al demonio y este ultimo cayo al suelo, luego Issei comenzó a cargar una ráfaga en su mano.

-¡DESAPARECE!- El castaño lanzo la ráfaga al demonio.

El otro demonio estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando y estaba impactado, vio como la ráfaga desaparecía para luego ver el cuerpo de su compañero calcinado, luego volvió a ver al castaño y noto que este lo estaba mirando, el demonio se estaba preparando para atacar, pero algo paso.

-¡ISSEI!- Grito Kuroka.

-Kuroka- el castaño se había preocupado al escuchar la voz de la nekomata.

El castaño dejo prestarle atención al demonio y salió corriendo al bosque a buscar a Kuroka, recorrió varios metros, pero al final la encontró y estaba en shock al ver lo que estaba pasando, Kuroka estaba tirada en el suelo y estaba malherida, mientras que a unos centímetros detrás de ella estaban los otros dos demonios.

-¿Que le hicieron a Kuroka?- Decía el castaño demasiado enojado.

-Issei- Decía Kuroka con voz débil.

El castaño iba a ir donde se encontraban los demonios para golpearlos, pero uno de ellos mando una bola de energía y esta impacto contra el castaño haciendo que saliera disparado y chocase contra un árbol para eventualmente caer al suelo, luego el otro demonio lanzo un hechizo que parecía no haber afectado a nada, al menos eso era lo que creía Issei, entonces Issei se puso de pie e iba a ir de nuevo con ellos, pero choco con algo, era una especia de barrera invisible.

-¡KUROKA!- el castaño golpeo la barrera- ¡KUROKA!.

-Es inútil- Dijo uno de los demonios, eso llamo la atención de Issei y este lo miro- Esta barrera esta hecho para que nadie pueda entrar o salir, es indestructible- Dijo el demonio junto con una pequeña risa malvada.

-No, no puede ser- Dijo el castaño para luego volver a golpear la barrera- ¡KUROKA!, ¡KUROKAAAAAAA!

-Issei- El castaño vio a Kuroka- Por favor, busca a Shirone, hazlo por nosotros- Dijo con una sonrisa y un par de lagrimas.

-¡KUROKA!, ¡DEJENLA SALIR!- Decía el castaño con mucho dolor y no paraba de golpear la barrera con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego uno de los demonios lanzo un hechizo y un circulo apareció debajo de ellos, este tenia símbolos extraños además de que tenia un brillo rojizo.

-Despídete de ella- Dijo uno de los demonios.

-Adiós, Issei... te amo- Dijo con Kuroka con una sonrisa.

-¡KUROKA!, ¡POR FAVOR, DEJENLA SALIR!- Grito el castaño con todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Luego el circulo tenia un brillo mas fuerte y los demonios junto con Kuroka desaparecieron, así como la barrera también había desaparecido, el castaño cayo de rodillas y no creía lo que acabo de ocurrir, perdió a la chica que lo encontró, a la que le dio un hogar, a su mejor amiga, a la chica que... amaba, luego la lluvia comenzó a caer apagando las llamas que quemaban el bosque, y así, como las gotas de agua caían, así caían las lagrimas del castaño.

-Kuroka... ¡Kuroka!... ¡KUROKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

-Jajajaja, que débil- Dijo una voz detrás del castaño.

Issei sabia quien era, el demonio que había dejado tirado para ir a buscar a Kuroka, y entonces, una gran ira y un gran odio aparecían dentro del castaño.

-Ustedes, ustedes, se llevaron a Kuroka, no se los perdonare.

-Y que vas a hacer, no pudiste protegerla- Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa malvada.

El castaño quería explotar de la ira, entonces un aura tenebrosa de un color rojo sangre apareció alrededor de su cuerpo, quería acabar con los que se llevaron a Kuroka.

-Yo... yo... yo... los... ¡ **ASESINARE**!.

Luego un guantelete se materializo en el brazo izquierdo del castaño, este era rojo y tenia una gema verde incrustada, el castaño vio el guantelete, y entonces, el castaño voltio a ver al demonio y una gran ráfaga comenzaba a cargarse en el guantelete.

-Tu... vas... a... morir- Dijo el castaño.

El demonio estaba asustado al ver el estado del castaño, luego el castaño le apunto con el guantelete.

-¡MUERE!

El castaño envió una ráfaga demasiado poderosa acabando al instante con la vida del demonio, luego de uno minutos la ráfaga desapareció y lo único que quedo fueron unas cenizas, el castaño cayo de nuevo de rodilla y comenzó a golpear el suelo, este lloraba sangre por el dolor que sentía.

-Kuroka, buscare a Shirone y te encontrare, te lo juro... por nosotros.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 3: Llegando a Kouh.**

 _5 meses después_

Después de varios meses de lo ocurrido, Issei había logrado el objetivo que siempre quiso haber cumplido con Kuroka, por fin había llegado a Kouh, bueno, aunque Issei no se había dado cuenta, llego a un puerto sin darse cuenta porque había decidido tomar una siesta, estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, llevaba junto con el una pequeña caja donde tenia un par de prendas, un par de botellas de agua, un cepillo de dientes, y una bolsa vacía, ¿Por qué llevaba una bolsa vacia?, fácil, cuando se había ido del bosque se llevo unas cuantas frutas las cuales se las acabo en menos de dos semanas y estuvo navegando por mas de 2 meses, ¿Cómo hacia para alimentarse?, pues tenia que cazar peces y comérselos crudos, en fin, su cabella era un poco mas largo sin decir que estaba un poco desarreglado, además se había sometido a un entrenamiento para volverse mas fuerte.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

El castaño estaba en medio del bosque con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria, se encontraba exactamente en el lugar que se llevaron a Kuroka.

-Bien, Ddraig, como planeas luchar conmigo, si, primero, estas en mi mente, y segundo, solo estoy yo en este maldito bosque.

-[Porque entrenaras con espejismos que iré creando]- Decía el dragón.

-Como lo harás exactamente, eres un dragón sellado.

-[Puede que este sellado, pero recuerda que tu me diste tu corazón, así que ahora tengo poder sobre ti]

-Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo quiero hacerme mas fuerte para recuperar a Shirone y a...- Aun le dolía mencionar ese nombre- ¡Sabes que solo haz tu entrenamiento!

-[De acuerdo]

El dragón manipulo la mente del castaño provocando que este tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!.

-[Ya veras]- Luego de unos minutos el dolor se detuvo- [Ahora, mira a tu alrededor].

El castaño vio a su alrededor y vio a diez de esos demonios encapuchados.

-¡¿QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUI?!.

-[Tranquilo socio, son solo producto de tu imaginación].

-Pero se ven tan reales.

-[De hecho, esto es parte de mis entrenamientos, siempre manipulo las mentes de mis portadores y los hago enfrentarse con lo que mas odian en el mundo, en tu caso, obviamente son los demonios].

-Como me conoces- Decía este desinteresado.

-[Bien, pues prepárate, porque esto, comienza ahora]

El castaño no tuvo tiempo de reacción porque dos de esos demonios lo atacaron de una, Issei cayo al suelo con un poco de sangre en su nariz, luego vio a los demonios y también escuchaba esas risas malvadas.

-[Vas a dejar que te lastimen de ese modo].

-No, claro que no.

El castaño se puso de pie y se enfrento a los dos demonios, ahora Issei estaba enojado, lograba darle batallas a esos demonios, podía golpear a ambos demonios y defenderse al mismo tiempo, así que siguió luchando y se volvía mas rápido que incluso atravesó el estomago de uno de esos demonios haciendo que desapareciera mientras al otro le daba una patada en la cabeza al otro provocando que también desapareciera, luego vio a los otros demonios y estos estaban en pose de combate.

-[¿Que vas a hacer?, dejaran que te golpeen y se burlen por lo que no pudiste hacer]- las palabras del dragón hacían que el castaño se enojara cada vez mas y mas- [Solo mirarlos, se ríen de tus fracasos, no pudiste salvar a tus padres]- Esas palabras hacían que el castaño ardiera de la ira- [Dejaste que se llevaran a Shirone]- Su odio crecía cada vez mas de manera sorprendente- [Y lo peor, no pudiste salvarla a ella]- Issei ya estaba que estallaba, un aura rojo sangre comenzaba a aparecer a su alrededor- [No pudiste hacer nada, dejaste que se llevaran a...]

-Callate- Decía el castaño entre dientes mientras trataba de contener su enojo y su ira.

-[Porque, no quieres que te diga que no pudiste salvar a Kuroka]

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAAAAAAAS!- Su enojo e ira estallaron así como su aura también se hizo mas grande, además de que sus ojos se volvían verdes y su pupila se volvía la de un reptil.

-[Ahora, acaba con ellos].

-¡ **No me digas que hacer**!- Dijo el castaño con mucho odio.

Así comenzó a acabar con todos esos demonios que le recordaba los fracasos que tuvo que vivir para poder volverse mas fuerte.

* * *

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

durante 2 meses se sometió a este entrenamiento, este consistía en volverse mas fuerte tanto mentalmente como físicamente e incrementar sus poderes de tal manera que pudiera acabar con el que fuera, debido a estar entrenando durante todo ese tiempo desarrollo una actitud mucho mas fuerte, pero sin dejar a veces su lado inocente, además que tenia mas masa muscular podría decirse que estaba como Randy Orton ( **Para los que no sepan, es un luchador de la WWE, si quieren busquen en imágenes** ) sin decirse que creció un poco mas en estatura, pero actualmente nuestro poderoso protagonista estaba durmiendo en el bote llegando a un puerto.

-Hey, muchacho- Decía un hombre como de 40 años, tenia ese toque de elegancia, tenia un traje gris, zapatos negro, cabello negro y unas gafas negras, este estaba en el borde del puerto el cual tenia un metro y medio de altura, este vio al castaño durmiendo- Despierta muchacho.

-eeeeeh- El castaño se despertó y escucho la voz, alzo la vista y vio al señor en el puerto- Que rayos ¡AAAAAAAA!- El castaño perdió el equilibrio del bote y se cayo al agua.

-Mira muchacho, sal de ahí y recoge esa coja.

El castaño se quito unos mechones de la cara y vio al señor, entonces tomo la caja la cual también se había mojado, el castaño pedía que la ropa que había dentro de la caja no se hubiera mojado y luego se subió al puerto por una escalera y vio al señor, noto que el señor era mas bajo que él, eso o Issei era muy alto, pues mide 1,87m, pues para tener 16 años era alto.

-Exactamente que hacías durmiendo en ese bote- Dijo el señor mientras veía el bote el cual se había volteado debido a que el castaño se había caído.

-Eeeeeh, estoy intentando llegar a Kouh, ¿sabe donde estoy?- Dijo el castaño tallándose los ojos.

-Estas en Kouh.

-¿perdona que?

-Si, estas buscando llegar a Kouh, cuando por fin estas aquí, ¿no sabes como es Kouh?.

-Pues hace años que me fui.

-Y porque llegaste en un bote, además, ¿porque no tienes zapatos?.

-Eeeeeeh- El castaño no sabia si decirle toda la verdad- "Ddraig, ¿que digo ahora?"- Pregunto el castaño al dragón.

-["Hmm, de acuerdo, di lo que te diré a continuación]"

-"Esta bien".

Issei contó la historia que le dijo Ddraig, el señor tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa aunque no se notaba porque las gafas negras ocultaban sus ojos.

-Entonces, escapaste con tus padres a otro país, pero hace unos meses vinieron unos terroristas, mataron a tus padres y entonces escapaste en ese bote.

-Si- Al castaño se le hizo raro ahora que analiza bien la historia que dijo- "¿En que diablos pensabas, Ddraig?".

-"[no se, fue lo primero que pensé]".

-"Pero que cosas piensas compañero".

-"[Para mi eso es normal, tuve portadores que pensaban todo el día en chicas desnudas]"

-"Diablos, esos debe ser loco, ¿Cómo los llamabas?".

-"[Pervertidos, pero meh, al final me daba igual lo que pensaran]".

-"Me parece bien".

-"[¿Qué fueran pervertidos?]"

-"No, eso no, me parece una falta de respeto eso, me refiero a que te daba igual".

-"[Ah ya entendí]".

-Hey muchacho- Hablo de nuevo el señor.

-Si, señor- Dijo el castaño con una actitud seria.

-Acompáñame, te buscare algo de ropa y luego te dejare ir.

-¿En-enserio?- El castaño estaba sorprendido.

-Claro, pero tendrás que cumplirme unos favores para que te puedas ir.

-"Ya sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"- Dijo en su mente.

-Sígueme- El señor comenzó a caminar y el castaño al lado de él, ambos estaban caminando por todo el puerto, el castaño veía a varias personas pasar por ahí, algunos estaban en unas grúas y otros traían grandes bolsas de algo, pero el olor no el mejor.

-"Diablos huele muy mal"- Dijo en su mente.

-Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto el señor.

-Hyoudo Issei.

-Bien Hyoudo, escucha, resulta que aquí todo lo que ves- El castaño vio a su alrededor y veía varios contenedores, algunos en unos barcos, mientras que otros los subían con unas grúas y una pequeña parte los dejaban en el puerto- Todos estos cargamentos contienen algunas cosas que son ilegales en este país.

-¿ilegales?- El castaño parecía un poco confundido, no tenia bien definida esa palabra.

-Si, que no están permitidas en el país, como por ejemplo las drogas.

-"Creo que escuche a mi madre hablarme de las drogas una vez"- Dijo en su mente mientras recordaba lo que su madre le decía.

 _"Issei, nunca recibas cosas de un extraño, puede ser droga o algo peor, y eso puede matarte"._

-"Diablos, en que lio me metí ahora"- Dijo en su mente- "Por favor, que no me haga tomar droga".

-Bien chico, este es el negocio, tengo unos clientes aquí en Kouh a los cuales yo no puedo entregarle sus pedidos debido a que soy un poco buscado por todo el país, entonces tu.

-"Que no me haga tomar droga, que no me haga tomar droga"

-Tu repartirás unos encargos a unos clientes.

-"fiu"- el castaño tuvo un alivio- Una cosa, como voy a entregar todos esos pedidos, si ni me se la dirección.

-Luego te pasare una lista con las direcciones, mientras, ve a cambiarte.

-Pero en donde.

-Ahí- El señor señalo una pequeña casa a unos 10 metros del puerto, el castaño la vio y en cierta forma le recordaba a su antigua casa en el bosque- hay ropa para que puedas cambiarte y si quieres puedes tomar unas prendas que sean de tu gusto, igual tengo variedad de ropa, así que no me preocupo, ¡oh! casi se me olvida- el tipo le dio unas llaves a Issei- para que abras la puerta- El tipo dejo a Issei- te espero cerca de mi auto para que recojas los envíos- Le dijo desde lejos para luego ir con unos trabajadores.

El castaño no sabia que pensar, pero aun así necesitaba un lugar donde cambiarse, así que camino hasta llegar a la casa, uso las llaves para abrir la puerta, luego entro y cerro la puerta, el castaño vio la casa y no noto nada extraño, un sofá, un armario, un televisor y una pequeña mesa, también noto que había un cajón al lado de la puerta y encima del cajón había un espejo colgado en la pared.

-hmm.

-[Que sucede socio]- apareció la gema en la mano izquierda del castaño.

-No se, es un sentimiento extraño, es como volver a ver mi vida antes de que sucediera, bueno, tu ya sabes.

-[Si, pero, ¿era mucho lo que recordabas?].

-Pues a decir verdad, solo tengo recuerdo desde los cinco años en adelante.

-[¿que recuerdos tienes acerca de esos años?].

-No mucho, cosas que hacia con mis padres y también que me reunía a jugar con una niña.

-[¿una niña?].

-Si, su nombre era o es Irina Shidou, fue mi mejor amiga durante ese tiempo, de hecho era mi única amiga.

-[¿Qué paso con ella?]

-Se fue a vivir a Italia y pues bueno no tengo mas recuerdos.

-[Como lo cuentas, creo que tu vida se volvió mas entretenida cuando conociste a Kuroka]

-Kuroka- El castaño recordó aquel momento cuando esos demonios se la llevaron y dio un profundo suspiro- La extraño.

-[Lo se socio, lo se]

El castaño solo recordaba a esos demonios y un gran odio aparecía en él.

-[Los odias, ¿verdad?]

-Los demonios son lo peor que puede existir en el mundo.

El castaño dejo la caja en la mesa y la abrió y lamentablemente su ropa estaba mojada.

-Genial, lo que menos esperaba.

Entonces Issei fue al armario, lo abrió y vio varias prendas, camisas, pantalones, zapatos e incluso ropa interior, el señor no mentía, tenia demasiada variedad de ropa.

-Sera que me cambio de ropa interior, no se, no me parece normal usar la ropa interior de alguien mas.

-[La ropa esta nueva, de seguro el señor tiene sus cosas en otro lugar].

-¿Estas seguro?.

-[Claro].

-Si tu lo dices.

Entonces el castaño tomo unas prendas y procedió a cambiarse, se puso la ropa interior, luego se puso un pantalón de mezclilla negros, una playera purpura la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo musculoso, luego se puso unos zapatos negros y una chaqueta negra, luego el castaño se miro en el espejo.

-Siento que la ropa me aprieta un poco- Dijo el castaño viendo como la ropa quedaba en su cuerpo.

-[Normal, con todo ese entrenamiento tu cuerpo aumento tanto en estatura como en masa muscular.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- luego vio su largo cabello mojado- ¿Sera que el señor tendra algo para recogerme todo este cabello?.

-[No tengo idea, revisa en ese cajón]

El castaño abrió el cajón y vio una bolsa con unos cauchos de colores.

-Parece ser que es mi día de suerte.

El castaño saco de la bolsa un caucho de color negro y se hizo una coleta baja, luego se vio en el espejo.

-Sabes, la ultima vez que me vi en un espejo fue hace ocho años.

-[Pero veías tu reflejo en el manantial, ¿no?].

-Pues si, pero, no se, jamás le prestaba atención porque siempre me distraía con Shirone y... con Kuroka, y ahora que me detengo para verme, siento que veo a otra persona.

-[Te alejaste de la vida moderna por mucho tiempo, es normal que te sientas así].

-Creo que tienes razón.

-[Una cosa, ¿Cómo se siente volver a tener de nuevo zapatos?]

El castaño miro los zapatos que tenia puestos.

-la verdad, se siente extraño.

-[Jajaja, bueno, ve a hacerle esos encargos a ese vendedor de droga]

-Enserio, no se que en lio me metí.

El castaño tomo su caja, salió y vio el puerto esperando buscar al señor, pero no encontró nada.

-¡Hey¡- El castaño voltio a ver de donde provenía la voz y era el señor, el cual estaba a mas de 10 metros de la pequeña casa, estaba con un par de hombres, un carro reanult de color blanco y una moto Harley Davidson la cual había llamado la atención del castaño.- ¡Hyoudo, acérquese!.

El castaño fue donde se encontraba el señor.

-Bien Hyoudo, toma los pedidos- Uno de los hombres del señor saco una mochila del auto y se la lanzo al castaño, Issei obviamente la atrapo y se puso la mochila- y aquí tienes las direcciones que tienes que ir.

-Y después de eso, ¿que hago cuando les entregue los envíos?.

-Te deben entregar un dinero, si quieres quédatelo, al igual que la moto, tengo mas en mi garaje.

-Eeeeh de acuerdo- El castaño se sentía nervioso.

-Pues que esperas, ve a hacer tus pedidos y ya no tendrás que volver, pero si me entero de que no cumpliste mi trabajo, te matare.

-"[Pobre tonto]"

-"Tranquilo, entregamos y no volveremos a saber nada de esto".

-"[De acuerdo, si tu lo dices]".

El castaño se subió a la moto, se puso un casco que había en el asiento, en un principio el castaño estaba nervioso, obviamente, no sabia manejarla, Ddraig le dio las instrucciones al castaño de como manejar la moto, el castaño siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y logro manejar la moto, entonces, ahora mismo iba a una de camino por la carretera, Issei por un lado quería acabar con estas entregas rápido y por otro lado se sentía vivo una vez mas, luego llego a la primera dirección, entonces bajo de la moto, no se quito el casco porque no querían que supiera quien era, pero si se quito la mochila para poder abrirla y sacar una bolsa sellada, el castaño no quería saber que era, entonces fue a la casa y toco la puerta, luego una mujer en sus 30 años, llevaba un vestido rojo el cual estaba un poco desarreglado, tenia que admitir que la mujer era bella, tenia una bella cara, buen cuerpo, el cabello desarreglado y estaba fumando un cigarro.

-Que desea.

-Su pedido señorita- El castaño le entrego la bolsa.

-Vaya, al parecer Daichi se canso de verme y me envió un gran hombre- Decía la señorita tomando la bolsa y sonriéndole al castaño

El castaño tenia un rubor en las mejillas, menos mal que tenia el casco puesto para que ella no pudiera ver.

-Ya te paso el dinero cariño.

El castaño vio como la señora iba a buscar el dinero, pero no podía dejar de mirar las curvas de la mujer.

-"[Jejeje, Cuidado donde miras socio]

."¡Cállate Ddraig!.

Luego la señora volvió con el dinero.

-Aquí tienes cariño- Le paso el dinero al castaño.

-Gra-gracias.

Issei estaba sorprendido, eran 20.000 yenes, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, entonces guardo el dinero en su mochila.

-Si quieres puedes pasar por la noche, estoy sola y disponible- Dijo con un tono de voz sexy.

El castaño estaba rojo como un tomate, luego tomo su mochila y se la puso.

-Gra-gracias por la sugerencia señorita, pero tengo que terminar unos pedidos.

-Ya lo veo, Daichi no seria capaz de enviar a alguien a hacer un único pedido y ya.

-Jejeje- El castaño se subió de nuevo a la moto- Nos vemos señorita.

El castaño arranco la moto y se fue de camino a otra dirección.

-"Ddraig, vistes todo el dinero que me dio"- Dijo el castaño en su mente.

-"[Si, con eso podrías pagarte un apartamento para vivir]".

-"Oye, no seria mala idea, además quiero encontrar una academia, sabes, quisiera estudiar, ya sabes, tener un buen futuro y esas cosas".

-"[Si eso quieres]"

El castaño siguió manejando hasta que llego a la siguiente dirección y así estuvo por unas horas, llegaba a una parte de Kouh, entregaba el pedido, recibía una buena cantidad de dinero y se iba, ya había completado casi todas las entregas, obviamente tenia el casco puesto para no mostrar su identidad a cualquiera, pero en fin, solo le faltaba una entrega y acabaría con todo esto.

-"Sabes Ddraig, me alegro de por fin acabar con esto".

-"[Sin decir que ya tienes mucho dinero, podrías comprar una casa y algunos muebles]".

-"No estaría mal, pero nunca volveré a hacer algo como esto".

-"[No, nunca, tuve un portador que murió por culpa de las drogas]".

-"¿las consumía?".

-"[Algo así, sufrió una sobredosis y no se supo mas de él]".

-"Diablos, eso debe ser horrible".

-"[Ni que lo digas]"

El castaño siguió su camino y llego a su ultimo destino, era una casa totalmente negra teniendo un toque gótico.

-Vaya, estos deben amar la droga.

-[Ni que lo digas, socio]

El castaño bajo de la moto, se quito la chaqueta para sacar el ultimo sobre y sintió una presencia extraña, no era de demonio, pero era curiosa, aun así no le tomo tanta importancia, así que fue hacia la casa, toco la puerta y espero que abrieran la puerta, espero cerca de diez minutos hasta que por fin abrieron, era un chica de cabello negro, ojos violeta y traía ropa de cuero.

-¡Oh! hola, perdón por la tardanza.

-Si, si, aquí tiene su pedido- Le paso la bolsa.

-Gracias- El castaño veía a la chica y tenia que admitir, primero que era demasiado bajita, como de 1,65m, y segundo, que era demasiado atractiva, tenia un cuerpo demasiado llamativo con solo ver la ropa de cuero ajustándose a su cuerpo ya se daba una idea- perdón por mis modales, me llamo Raynare- Extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto Raynare.

-Entra, ya te entregare tu paga.

-De acuerdo- Al castaño se le hizo un poco extraño.

Cuando Issei entro la puerta se cerro de una y vio todas las luces apagadas, las cortinas eran negras lo cual no había acceso de luz, lo único que había de luz eran unas cuatro velas, el castaño luego vio a otras cuatro personas, cuatro hombres para ser exactos, el castaño no le tomo tanta importancia y guardo las manos en sus bolsillos, luego decidió mirar las paredes y veía cuadros extraños, estos parecían una especie de ángeles, pero estaban bañados en sangre, eso le pareció demasiado sospechoso al castaño, creía que estos tipos no eran humanos, luego vio una de las paredes que decía.

 _"Los Ángeles Caídos Dominaran El Mundo"._

El castaño se había alarmado, el sabia de los ángeles caídos gracias a Ddraig y sabia que no eran buenas personas.

-Saben, no es necesario, yo creo que me iré- Dijo el castaño un tanto con desconfianza.

-Porque, si aquí esta tu paga- Decía la oji violeta con una sonrisa sádica- Dragón- Luego extendió sus alas, estas eran de ángel, pero de color negro, luego vio como Raynare apareció una lanza de color morado- Ahora, desaparece- Lanzo la ráfaga al castaño, pero que grave error.

El castaño tomo la lanza con sus manos y la destruyo con solo apretar el agarre, los caídos estaban sorprendidos de ver como la lanza caía a pedazos.

-¡ATRAPENLO!- Grito Raynare.

Los otros cuatro extendieron sus alas e iban a atacar a Issei, uno de ellos destruyo el casco con una lanza para luego revelar el rostro enojado del castaño.

-No querrán hacer esto.

Uno de los ángeles fue donde se encontraba Issei y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, el castaño no se inmuto y quito el puño de su cara, el caído estaba sorprendido, entonces el castaño se movio a una increíble velocidad y ahora estaba a espaldas del caído.

-No debiste hacer eso.

El caído no pudo responder porque Issei puso sus manos en la cabeza del caído y la voltio bruscamente unos 180 grados rompiendo su cuello y acabando al instante con la vida de este, el caído cayo al suelo con los ojos blancos y sin vida.

-Ahora, quien sigue- Decía el castaño con una sonrisa psicópata y viendo de reojo a los otros caídos.

* * *

 _En otra parte de la ciudad_

* * *

Ahora mismo estamos en otra parte de Kuoh, específicamente en una academia, y en uno de los salones se encontraban cuatro personas, tres chicas y un chico, todos portando el uniforme de la academia, el de chico era zapatos marrones, pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con una cinta negra en el cuello y una chaqueta negra, mientras que el de las chicas eran zapatos marrones, una falda magenta con detalles blancos, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y una capa negra en los hombros.

-Todo bien presidenta- Pregunto el chico, este era rubio con ojos grises.

-Por supuesto, Kiba- Decía una chica largo cabello carmesí, con ojos azules y con un cuerpo voluptuoso, esta chica estaba un tanto preocupada por algo.

-Arara estas segura Rias, te ves un poco preocupada- Decía una pelinegra con largo cabello negro atado a una coleta la cual llegaba a sus piernas, ojos violetas y un cuerpo mucho mas voluptuoso que la anterior chica.

-Por supuesto, Akeno, solo es que- La pelirroja no sabia como explicar la situación.

-¿Que es lo que sucede, Rias Sempai?- Dijo una pequeña niña, tenia cabello blanco con ojos color avellana y su cuerpo no era para nada voluptuoso, era el cuerpo de una chica normal de catorce años.

La pelirroja dio un profundo suspiro.

-Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, resulta que recibí una llamada de mi hermano diciendo que al parecer encontraron al Sekiryuutei aquí en Kouh.

-¡¿que?!.

-Y ¿que debemos hacer?- Pregunto Kiba- No podemos matarlo.

-No, obvio no- Respondió la pelirroja- Tenemos que encontrarlo y pedirle que se nos una.

-¿que pasa si no quiere?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Tenemos que conseguirlo, nos conviene tener al Sekiryuutei de nuestro lado.

Algo de esto le resultaba familiar a la peliblanca.

-¿Tu que opinas, Koneko?- Pregunto Rias.

-No lo se- Dijo Koneko, mientras desenvolvía un dulce de chocolate.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 4: El primer encuentro.**

Volvemos con Issei, el cual seguía con en aquella casa gótica, todo estaba hecho un desastre, algunas velas estaban apagadas mientras que otras estaban el suelo, menos mal no había gasolina, además, había acabado con casi todos los caídos, solo le faltaba una y esa era Raynare, la chica estaba acorralada en una de las esquina de la casa, no tenia oportunidad de escapar, Issei comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, la chica no podía ver su debido a la oscuridad, lo único que ella veía eran sus ojos verdes los cuales tenían una pupila de reptil.

-¡Aléjate!- Decí Raynare demasiado asustada.

.Porque debería, ustedes fueron los que provocaron esto y mira como resulto.

Raynare vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros sin vida, uno con el cuello roto y con la cabeza a 180 grados, había uno que no tenia su mano y estaba degollado, la sangre que salía formaba un pequeño camino el cual llegaba a sus pies, otro estaba tendido en el suelo con una lanza atravesada en el estomago y con el rostro desfigurado debido a que el castaño estuvo pisándolo un poco, y el ultimo de sus compañeros estaba a un par de metros de Raynare su cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado, era horrible ver tal escena, luego vio a Issei y se asusto al ver que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, ahora Raynare tenia una visión de su rostro gracias a una de las velas que estaban en una de las paredes en la cual ella estaba acorralada.

-Que pasa, ya no estas tan feliz como cuando llegue.

Raynare puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y creo una pequeña daga en sus manos, luego Issei puso una de sus manos en la barbilla de la caída y levanto su cabeza levemente, ella miraba con nerviosismo al castaño y apretaba el agarre de la daga que tenia en su mano, entonces en un movimiento, Raynare quito la mano de Issei de su barbilla y uso la daga para hacerle una cortada en el ojo derecho.

-Arg, maldita sea- El castaño se alejo un par de metros y cubrió la herida con su mano.

Raynare se abalanzo sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella estaba encima del castaño y estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

-Despídete de este mundo, Dragón.

La chica iba a clavar la daga en la cara de Issei, pero este alcanzo a sostener la muñeca de Raynare con su otra mano y la daga quedo a pocos centímetros de la cara del castaño, entonces Issei alejo la daga de su cara, empujo a Raynare quitándosela de encima y se puso de pie, luego vio a la caída tirada en el suelo y luego vio la daga la cual estaba a un metro de ella, la caída también se dio cuenta de eso, así que extendió su brazo e iba tomarla, pero Issei tendría claro que haría eso, así que fue mas rápido y piso su mano.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡MALDITO!- Grito la caída debido a que el pisotón que recibió fue muy fuerte.

Su mano estaba a pocos centímetros de la daga, luego vio la cara de Issei y veía una mirada fría en él, además vio la cortada que le había hecho y noto salía una gota de sangre la cual recorría su mejilla para luego llegar a su mentón y caer al suelo dejando una pequeña mancha.

-Tenia pensado dejarte vivir, pero- El guantelete apareció en el brazo del castaño para luego apuntarle a Raynare- Me doy cuenta de que seria un error- el castaño comenzó a cargar una ráfaga- Nos vemos- Raynare no creía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, El castaño solo le dio una mirada fría para luego mandar una ráfaga la cual impactaría con el cuerpo de Raynare.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- La caída grito al recibir ese ataque.

El castaño podía escuchar los gritos del dolor de Raynare, pero no le importo, solo cerro los ojos y continuo acabando con su vida, después de unos minutos la ráfaga se deshizo y luego vio un cuerpo totalmente calcinado a excepción de su mano la cual estaba bajo el pie del castaño, el castaño noto eso y quito el pie de ahí.

-Sera mejor irnos.

-[Al fin]- Dijo Ddraig.

El castaño salió de casa, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y el guantelete había desaparecido del brazo del castaño, tenia una ira por dentro, pero decidió que lo mejor era irse, así que, se coloco de nuevo la mochila y se subió a la moto, la prendió y se fue del lugar.

-"[Vaya socio]".

-"¿Que pasa, Ddraig?".

-"[Me sorprendio como acabaste con estos ángeles caídos demasiado fácil]".

-"Hmm, no debería sorprendente, después de todo, tu entrenamiento me convirtió en lo que soy ahora".

-"[Bueno, en eso tienes razón]".

-"No me digas".

-"[Ahora a donde vamos]".

-"Solo a un viejo lugar conocido".

-"[Ya veo]".

El castaño siguió su camino por una hora hasta llegar a un vecindario, para su suerte no había nadie en las calles.

-Llegamos- Dijo el castaño viendo todo a su alrededor.

-[Exactamente, ¿donde estamos?]- Pregunto el dragón, mientras aparecía una gema en su mano.

-Estamos en el vecindario donde crecí.

-[Me sorprende que recordaras donde era, sabes en ocho años olvida varias cosas].

-Sinceramente, a mi también me sorprende, pero recordaba ciertos lugares de Kouh, por eso se me hizo un poco mas fácil.

-[Cada día me sorprendes mas, socio]

-jaja lo que tu digas, compañero.

El castaño bajo de la moto, se dejo la mochila puesta y comenzó a caminar por el vecindario hasta llegar y quedarse enfrente de una de las casas, luego los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

-[Esa es...]

-Mi casa.

La casa estaba igual como se fue, estaba abandonada, aun seguía ese gran agujero en la pared que hizo cuando mato al demonio que asesino a sus padres, la única diferencia es que había varias cintas policiales por toda la casa.

-[quieres entrar, ¿no es así?].

-Si, pero, recuerdo ese día y me da algo.

-[¿Miedo?].

-No es miedo, es como confusión, aquí mi vida se volvió otra después de ese suceso.

-[Si quieres puedes irte, no es necesario que veas tu casa por dentro]

-Estaré bien, al menos, dar un pequeño vistazo.

-[Como tu digas]

El castaño miro por ambos lados esperando que no apareciera nadie, al cabo de unos minutos como vio que nadie venia, comenzó a avanzar piso el césped y quito las cintas policiales y entro por el gran agujero que había, tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder entrar, pero de todos entro a la casa, luego vio los muebles y todos tenían un mantel encima.

-[¿Quién crees que podría hacer hecho esto?].

-Tal vez la policía, sigamos investigando.

El castaño avanzo por la casa, tenia que admitir que todo estaba oscuro, así que fue hacia una de las paredes y trato de prender un interruptor, pero no hizo nada.

-Las luces no funcionan.

-[Ya lo creo]

El castaño tenia suerte por saber donde estaba pisando gracias a la luz que atravesaba la ventana, aunque no era mucha a decir verdad, habían cintas de policía que cubrían las ventanas, aunque también había demasiado polvo, algo que también hacia que no entrara mucha luz, la única luz que hacia que pudiera ver la sala era el gran agujero que había en la pared, pero bueno, el castaño siguió caminando por la sala y no veía nada extraño, entonces camino hacia la cocina, y una vez mas tuvo un mal recuerdo, el castaño entro y no veía nada raro, todo estaba ordenado, eso si, había mucho polvo, el castaño abrió los cajones y no había nadas, ni cubiertos, ni platos, ni vasos.

-"¿quien se los habrá llevado?"- Dijo en su mente.

Issei volvió a cerrar los cajones y salió de la cocina, entonces fue hacia una de las habitaciones que había en el primer piso, el castaño fue por uno de los pasillos, la luz ya no iluminaba tanto, pero aun así logro ver una puerta, el castaño puso su mano en el picaporte y lo giro hacia la izquierda logrando abrir la puerta de la habitación, el castaño entro y lo primerio que vio fue la cama que era de sus padres y un pequeño armario con un par de cajones, el castaño abrió las puertas del armario y no había nada, así como en los cajones, tampoco había nada, el castaño volvió a cerrar el armario y salió de la habitación.

-[Por un momento pensé que habría algo]

-Si yo también, pero se llevaron todo.

-[Tienes una idea de quien pudo haber sido].

-No lo se, a lo mejor dieron todo a los pobres, pero si quisiera saber que hicieron con todas las cosas.

-[¿Queda un lugar que quieras ver antes de salir?].

La pregunta hizo que el castaño diera un profundo suspiro.

-Si, falta uno.

El castaño camino volvió a la sala y luego fue hacia unas escales, el castaño con solo subir el primer escalón recuerda cuando vio a su madre sin vida, el castaño tenia pensado irse, pero le gano mas las ganas de subir al segundo piso, entonces subió las escaleras y vio un pasillo, el castaño camino por casi todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, el castaño abrió la puerta moviendo el picaporte a la izquierda, el castaño entró a su antigua habitación y vio su cama, su armario, una mesita de noche al lado de la cama y encima del cajón había un espejo de 20cm, el castaño le dio nostalgia ver su habitación y no pudo evitar que se le cayera una lagrima, Issei tomo el espejo y limpio el polvo para poder verse, después de que terminara de limpiar el espejo decidió ver su reflejo, el castaño no sabia que pensar al verse, luego vio la cortadura que le hizo Raynare en el ojo derecho y no parecía gustarle, paso su dedo por la cortadura y luego vio su rostro.

-Ya no soy el mismo de antes- Dijo Issei con una ligera decepción.

-[Pero te ves mas maduro]

El castaño se miro fijamente por unos minutos.

-¿Tu crees?.

-[Claro]

El castaño dejo el espejo en la cama para luego salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa, luego se fue hacia su moto y se subió.

-Vámonos.

-[A donde]

-Primero, voy a comprarme una casa, y segundo, voy a comer, no he desayunado en todo el día.

-[Luego, ¿que horas son?]

-Son las... no tengo idea.

-[No importa, vamos a comprar una casa]

-Bien dicho.

El castaño arranco la moto y comenzó a conducir.

-[¿sabes donde pueden estar vendiendo casas?].

-Debe haber carteles de se vende, ¿no es así?.

-[Creo que si]- El castaño siguió conduciendo, mientras Ddraig se dio cuenta de algo- [Sabias que tu voz se ha vuelto un poco mas profunda].

-¿Enserio?.

-[Si].

* * *

 _Academia Kouh_

* * *

Ahí se encontraban Akeno, Kiba y Koneko planeando como convencer al Sekiryuutei, mientras que Rias acababa de terminar una llamada que tuvo con su hermano, ella fue a uno de los sofás, se sentó al lado de Akeno y dio un profundo suspiro.

-Y bien- Dijo Akeno curiosa por saber de que hablo Rias con su hermano.

-¿Algún consejo que no haya dejado Lucifer Sama para poder encontrar al Sekiryuutei?- Pregunto Kiba con esperanza de que dijera que si.

-Lamentablemente no- Dijo la pelirroja

-Entonces, ¿porque ese estado de animo?.

-Que tengo que ir a comprar víveres.

-¿Viveres?-Pregunto Akeno curiosa.

-Si, mis padres y mi hermano vendrán de visita y tengo que preparar la cena, pero también debo ir a comprar víveres.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos, Rias Sempai?- Dijo Koneko mientras comía otro dulce.

-¿Enserio me acompañarían?

-Claro, no tengo problema- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Kiba.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer- Dijo Koneko.

-Gracias chicos, después de clases vamos.

-¿Que prepararas?. Pregunto Akeno.

-No lo se, tenia pensado prepararles una lasaña o filete de pescado a las finas hierbas.

-¿Cuando vienen?.

-El sábado por la noche.

-Perfecto, podemos salir por la mañana a comprar los ingredientes, ¿no crees?- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Suena buena idea- Respondió Rias también con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Issei - 11:20am._

* * *

El castaño estaba en otra parte de Kouh, había dejado su moto al lado de un carro estacionado enfrente de una casa la cual estaba en venta, el castaño estaba tocando la puerta esperando que alguien abriera.

-"[¿Crees que haya alguien?]"- Pregunto Ddraig.

-"Seria el colmo que vendieran una casa y no hubiera nadie"- Dijo el castaño.

-"[Bueno, tienes razón]".

-"Además ese coche que esta enfrente de la casa debe ser de alguien, ¿no crees?

Luego alguien abrió la puerta, el castaño vio que eran una pareja de esposos en sus 40 años.

-Eh si, buenas, vi que esta casa estaba en venta y me preguntaba si podría verla.

-Claro joven, pase- Dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

El castaño entro y la pareja le enseño la casa, el castaño estaba sorprendido de ver la casa, era de 2 pisos, en el primer piso había una sala, una cocina, 2 habitaciones y un baño, y luego en el segundo piso habían 3 habitaciones mas, otro baño, y casi lo olvidaba, también había un garaje para que Issei tuviera un lugar donde guardar su moto, el castaño le encanto la casa y la compro de una, sin pensarlo dos veces, se gasto cerca de 120.000 Yenes comprando la casa, pero no le importaba, aun seguía teniendo dinero, la pareja le dio las llaves y luego se fueron en su carro, dejando al castaño con su nueva casa.

-De acuerdo- El castaño metió su moto dentro del garaje, para luego entrar a su casa- Al final todo salió bien, cierto Ddraig.

-[La verdad tengo que admitir que esta genial tu nueva casa]

-Ya lo se.

Luego el castaño vio todo a su alrededor y luego vio a su mochila.

-Tengo que comprar varias cosas.

-[Que tanto].

-Pues lo básico, sofás, un televisor, camas, una nevera, una estufa, platos, ya sabes, lo típico.

-[Si, bueno y lo harás ahora].

-Lo haría, pero...-El castaño se callo por un momento porque su estomago rugió durante 2 minutos- Tengo mucha hambre.

-[Vaya, jamás había escuchado algo así]

-Mejor vamos a ver si hay un lugar para comer.

-[Que cosa, ¿pescado, agua y frutas?]- Dijo el dragón en un tono burlón.

-Di lo que quieras, pero después de 2 años sabe bien.

-[Si claro, lo que digas].

El castaño tomo las llaves y salió de la casa, y comenzó a buscar un lugar para poder comer.

* * *

 _Sábado - 7:00am._

* * *

El castaño estaba durmiendo en su cama demasiado tranquilo hasta que sonó una molesta alarma haciendo que despertara con una pequeña rabia.

-Grrrr- El castaño extendió su mano y apago la alarma- No se para que la compre.

-[Te lo advertí]- Apareció la gema en la mano del castaño.

.Y debí hacerte caso.

El castaño se levanto de la cama, estaba usando solo una camisa blanca y unos boxers, luego vio su habitación, tenia obviamente su cama, al lado una pequeña mesita donde tenia la alarma que lo despertó y también tenia un armario con unas cuantas prendas, podría decirse que no tiene tanto, pero a Issei le gustaba como se veía.

-Sabes, valió la pena haber hecho ese negoció, pude comprar lo necesario.

-[Tienes razón].

El castaño salió de su habitación para ir a la sala, habían dos sofás, uno personal y otro como para tres personas y tenia un televisor de 42 pulgadas, el castaño se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor para ver las noticias, además podía ver por las ventanas que el día estaba nublado.

 _-'y en ultimas_ _noticias, se arresto a Daichi Hashimoto, conocido por ser un narcotraficante donde principalmente se encargaba de enviar cargamentos de cocaína, heroína y otro tipos de sustancias'._

Luego mostraron imágenes del narco y el castaño estaba sorprendido, era el mismo sujeto que vio en el puerto.

-[Jejeje que cosas trae la vida, ¿no crees, socio?]- Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa.

-Quien lo obligo a meterse en esas cosas.

-[Recuerda que tu le ayudaste con unos pedidos]

-Me da igual, yo no seguí con eso, ahora lo único que me importa es desayunar.

-¿[No crees que primero deberías comprar comida?].

-hmm, es verdad, desde que llegue solo estuve comiendo en cafeterías y en algunos puestos de comida.

-[Entonces, iras a desayunar a una cafetería como es costumbres o compraras comida y la prepararas tu mismo]

-De acuerdo, iré a comprar comida, dame tiempo y me arreglo.

El castaño se puso de pie, fue al baño, se desnudo y procedió a ducharse, luego de 10 minutos salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, fue a su habitación, abrió el armario, se puso la ropa interior, unos pantalones azul oscuro, una playera blanca y unos tenis negros.

-Listo, iré al supermercado.

-[Creo que olvidas algo]

-¿Que?

-[Acaso no te has visto en un espejo]

El castaño fue al baño y se vio en el espejo, solo para ver su largo cabello mojado el cual tapaba el ojo donde tenia la cicatriz.

-¿Te referías a mi cabello?.

-[Si, no te lo vas a recoger]

-¿para que?, solo estaré fuera como una hora.

-[A veces no te entiendo]

-Y eso que has estado conmigo como mas de ocho años.

El castaño se dirigió a la entrada y tomo su chaqueta negra la cual estaba colgada en un perchero, también tomo las llaves, dinero obviamente, y salió de la casa de camino al supermercado.

* * *

 _Con Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko_

* * *

Los cuatros iban de camino al supermercado, las chicas tenían un abrigo que les llegaba hasta las rodillas mostrando parte de sus pantalones de mezclilla, pero aun así, el abrigo se ajustaba a sus cuerpos, también llevaban guantes y un gorro, y Kiba pues iba con un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga blanca y unos guantes blancos.

-Enserio chicos, una vez mas, gracias.

-Y como te hemos dicho, no es nada- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Perdónenme también por haberlos preocupado bastante estos días, con la visita de mis padres, la academia y todo el asunto del Sekiryuutei, bueno, antes me sorprende que no haya perdido la cabeza.

-No tienes que preocuparte Rias, recuerda que nosotros te estamos apoyando con una sonrisa- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto Rias Sempai- Dijo Koneko.

-Gracias chicos- Dijo la pelirroja con una cálida sonrisa- Por cierto, no olviden mantener sus presencias bajas, no queremos llamar la atención de los enemigos.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron Akeno, Kiba y Kuroka bajando sus presencias.

Los cuatros llegaron al supermercado y entraron, sin antes de que Rias chocase contra un chico.

-Ay, lo siento- Dijo Rias un tanto apenada.

-Jaja no te preocupes- Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa- Pasa tu primero.

-Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja entró y fue con los demás, pero le llamo la atención el chico con el que choco, tenia largo cabello castaño con un mechón tapando su ojo derecho el cual era de color cafe, además de notar que estaba demasiado musculoso.

-"Que chico tan apuesto"- Pensó la pelirroja.

* * *

 _Con Issei - minutos antes._

* * *

El castaño seguía caminando por las calles de Kouh, con las manos en los bolsillos, veía como pasaban algunos padres salir con sus hijos, también a personas abriendo sus locales y a un par de carros pasar por ahí.

-"[Oye socio]"- Dijo Ddraig en la mente del castaño.

-"¿Que ocurre, Ddraig?".

-"[Creo que deberías bajar el nivel de tu presencia]"

-"¿Porque?".

-"[Tal vez sean cosas mías, pero puede ser que tanto los demonios como esos caídos sabían de ti fue por el hecho de que tu presencia era lo suficientemente grande para llamar la atención de los enemigos]".

-"¿Tu crees?".

-"[Puede ser]"

-"Hmm, entonces tengo que hacerte caso"

El castaño bajo los niveles de su presencia y siguió caminando hasta llegar al supermercado, y antes de que entrara choco con una chica, tenia que admitir que la chica era demasiado bonito, era como 10 cm mas baja, tenia un hermoso cabello carmesí, ojos azules, y ese abrigo hacia que se le formara un buen cuerpo, pero noto algo extraño, sentía algo familiar.

-Ay, lo siento- Dijo la chica un tanto apenada.

-jaja no te preocupes- Dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa- Pasa tu primero.

-Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica entro y vio como la pelirroja iba con otras dos chicas y un chico, Issei entro y tomo un pasillo distinto, tenia que agradecer que había pocas personas, pero sus dudas acerca de que noto algo raro en esos chicos se habían confirmado.

-"Ddraig, tu también lo notaste, ¿verdad?".

-"[Claro que si, compañero]

-"Es un demonio".

-"[El entrenamiento si sirvió, ahora incluso puedes detectar presencias incluso si estas esta a un bajo nivel, te digo que pocos portadores podían hacer eso, y tardaron años para poder percibirlas]"

-"Hmm, mejor sigamos, en caso de que lleguen hacer algo, ya sabes lo que hare, ¿verdad?"

-"[¿Matarlos?]"

El castaño cerro los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro, lo pensó por un momento antes de dar una respuesta.

-"Tal vez".

El castaño entonces tomo una canasta y comenzó a tomar unos cuantos víveres, mientras que Rias y los demás hacían lo mismo, pero entre todo esto, Akeno lograba sentir algo extraño.

-¿Que sucede, Akeno?- Pregunto Rias curiosa.

-Siento algo raro, hay una presencia un tanto extraña aquí- Dijo Akeno mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Enserio- Dijo Rias un tanto confundida- Yo no siento nada.

-Esta a un bajo nivel, como que intenta esconderse.

-¿Que clase de presencia es?.

-Es de- La pelinegra estaba sorprendida al enterarse de que era- Es de dragón.

-Enserio- Dijeron Rias, Koneko y Kiba en voz baja para no llamar la atención, pero obviamente se podía notar que estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

-Akeno, ¿puedes llevarnos a donde se encuentra?- Pregunto Rias.

-Claro.

Akeno comenzó a caminar por el supermercado mientras Rias, Kiba y Koneko iban detrás de ella, luego llegaron a unos de los pasillos y vieron a un chico, un chico con el cual Rias hacia chocado antes.

-"¿Él es un dragón?"- Dijo Rias en su mente demasiado confundida.

Por otro lado Issei estaba cogiendo unas cajas de cereales, cuando es que sintió unas presencias detrás suyo, Iseei ya tenia una idea de quienes podrían ser, simplemente se quedo de pie dándole la espalda.

-"Siguen ahí, verdad".

-"[No tienen intenciones de irse]".

-"Ya veo".

Issei se giro y ahora estaba enfrente de los cuatro demonios, se podía sentir la tensión por ambas partes, el castaño miro a la pelirroja mas que al resto.

-"Es demasiado linda, lastima que sea un demonio"- Dijo Issei en su mente para luego hablar- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Queremos hablar contigo- Dijo Akeno.

-Ja, descubrieron que soy un dragón, ¿no es así?- Dijo el castaño con una actitud seria- ¿Que es lo que quieren, demonios?.

-Como sabes que somos demonios- Dijo Rias demasiado sorprendida, así como Akeno, Koneko y Kiba también estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

-jajaja, es enserio, un truco tan barato como tratar de esconder su presencia no funciona conmigo.

-Entonces, sabias que era un demonio todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?- Dijo Rias.

El castaño solo dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Si, pero pensé que no harían nada, veo que me equivoque.

-Mira no es nada malo, solo necesitamos que vengas con nosotros- Dijo Akeno.

-Ni loco, he oído eso varias veces de los demonios y ¿saben como ha salido al final?- Todos estaban callados al ver la reacción al ver como se iba enojando- Me imagine que no responderían, pues se los diré, me quitaron a mi familia.

El castaño noto que la peliblanca se le quedaba mirando un tanto nerviosa, eso Issei lo noto y vio a la chica, no decía nada, solo sentía un raro presentimiento al verla.

-Oye amigo, por favor colabóranos- Dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba a Issei y ponía su mano en el hombro de Issei.

-Yo- El castaño miro la mano en su hombro y luego volvió a ver a Kiba- No soy tu amigo- Issei le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que saliera disparado y cayera a los pies de las chicas.

-No nos dejas otro modo- Dijo Rias furiosa al ver a su amigo en el suelo- Vendrás con nosotros, quieras o no.

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Issei con una mirada asesina.

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, bueno estos era para decir dos cosas:**

 **-Primero, que lamento si el capitulo no estuvo tan intenso como los otros tres, honestamente yo quería que el capitulo quedara así como esta.**

 **-Segundo, darle las gracias a Kishinoshi por la idea de la cicatriz en el ojo, lamento si hubo algo del personaje de Issei que no haya quedado como querías, pero también quería hacer que esta versión de Issei fuera una mezcla entre varias cosas, como por ejemplo, quiero que tenga un toque crudo, un toque serio** **, y también un toque amistoso e inocente.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 5: ¿Soy malvado?.**

-No nos dejas otro modo- Dijo Rias furiosa al ver su amigo en el suelo- Vendrás con nosotros, quieras o no.

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Issei con una mirada asesina.

-Koneko, ataca- Ordeno Rias.

-De acuerdo Rias Sempai.

La peliblanca se acercó a Issei quedando a un metro de distancia, Koneko alzo la vista para ver una mirada fría por parte de Issei, eso hacia que ella se siente un poco nerviosa por dentro, entonces se puso en pose de combate.

-No creas que tendré piedad contigo solo por ser una niña, no eres la primera con la que me enfrento ... Dijo Issei con un tono seco en su voz.

-"Diablos, esto no me da buena espina"- Pensó Koneko- "Pero tengo que hacerlo, lastimo a Kiba y nadie lastima a mis amigos".

La pequeña fue donde estaba Issei y comenzó a luchar con los golpes de la mano, los golpes y los golpes de Koneko.

-"¿Porque no ataca?"- Koneko estaba demasiado confundida.

-"Hmm, no es tan fuerte como pensé que seria"- Dijo Issei en su mente.

-"[¿Atacamos, socio?]"- Pregunto Ddraig.

-"Porque no, acabemos con esto rápido".

La pequeña le iba a dar un golpe en el estomago a Issei, pero este ultimo la tomo de la muñeca y el alzo lo suficiente para que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura, Koneko intentaba soltarse, pero el agarre de Issei era demasiado fuerte.

-Vaya, enserio eres muy débil- Dijo Issei con una expresión de decepción.

Issei usó su otra mano para comenzar a cargar una pequeña bola de energía para acercar al estomago de la peliblanca, Koneko estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, entonces Issei se acercó a ella y le dijo una palabra al oído.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, será mejor que se alejen, porque si quiere hacer algo en mi contra, no querrán saber lo que es capaz de hacer, por favor, no te heriré, pero tendrás que cumplir con lo que dije antes.

El castaño soltó la bola de energía en el estomago de Koneko, eso hizo que saliera disparando haciendo cayera a la par de metros atrás de Rias y Akeno.

-¡KONEKO!- Dijeron Rias y Akeno al mismo tiempo, estaban preocupadas por lo que el castaño le hicieron a su amiga.

-¿Estas bien, Koneko?- Dijo Rias demasiado asustada.

-S-si Ri-Rias Sempai.

Akeno se puso de pie y voltio a ver a Issei, este tenia las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y mira un Akeno con una cara de aburrimiento provocando que la pelinegra se enojara aun mas.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!- Akeno le grito a Issei con demasiada ira, este solo levanto una ceja- COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO A UNA NIÑA, ERES, ERES.

-Despreciable- Dijo Issei.

Akeno estaba sorprendida, era exactamente lo que iba a decir, pero decidió firmemente y vio la castaña con un rostro serio.

-¿como sabias que diría eso?.

-No se, suposición- Dijo Issei con un tono seco.

-Sabes, antes solo queríamos hablar, pero ahora no me importa si tengo que lastimarte para que no escuches- Unos pequeños rayos en tu pantalla de inicio de pantalla en Akeno, Issei solo mira las manos de Akeno y la volvió a ver a ella.

-Guau, que sorprendete- Dijo el castaño con su tono aburrido.

La ira de Akeno crecía cada vez más y más, se iba a acercar, pero fue detenido por una voz.

-Espera- Dijo Kiba.

-¿Kiba? - Akeno estaba sorprendida al ver una Kiba como se ponía de pie, obviamente con un poco de dificultad.

Kiba se quedo vio al castaño y noto que este miraba donde le había dado la patada.

-Al parecer, la patada no fue tan fuerte como el pensamiento, estas en un buen estado. Dijo Issei desinteresado mientras miraba los productos que había en los estantes.

Kiba miraba esa actitud seca de Issei y le daba asco como se comportaba, luego vio un Akeno y el que estaba viendo un Issei con odio. -Akeno.

-¿Que pasa, Kiba?- La pelinegra estaba un tanto confundida.

-ve a ver a Koneko, yo me ha quedado con un cargamento de él- Dijo Kiba con un ligero enojo marcado en su rostro y se hizo delante de Akeno.

-Pe-pero- Akeno también fue enfregered con Issei.

-Solo hazlo- Dijo Kiba con calma.

-De acuerdo- La pelinegra fue con Rias y Koneko.

-Tu- Kiba le dijo a Issei con enojo- Escúchame bien, tu y yo pelearemos, y no creas que te lo pierda fácil.

-Ja, te derrote demasiado fácil, que te hace creer que tienes oportunidad- Dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rias- La pelirroja al escuchar la voz voltio a ver a Kiba, el cual la estaba mirando- Mi espada.

Rias vio al castaño y esta tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo cual provocó que la pelirroja se enfureciera, entonces creo un circulo mágico y de allá salió una espada, la pelirroja la tomo.

-Kiba, atrápala- Le lanzo la espada y el rubio la atrapada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Rias- volvió a ver a Issei- Ahora estoy listo.

-Te veo- Fueron las palabras del castaño.

Entonces, Kiba comenzó a correr con la espada apuntando al estomago del castaño, este era a una gran velocidad, Issei solo sonrió y el guantelete apareció en su mano izquierda y con ese atrapo la espada, Kiba estaba demasiado sorprendido al igual que las chicas, al ver ese guantelete ya tenía una idea de quién podría ser.

-Tu-tu eres ee-el Sekiryuutei Dijo Kiba demasiado sorprendido.

El castaño solo sonrió de manera malvada y le mostro a Kiba como su ojo se refugió por unos segundos en un color verde y tenia una pupila de reptil para luego volver a su estado normal.

-Esto no puede ser cierto- Kiba estaba impactado.

-Tal vez deberías ver tu espada- Dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

-¿Que?- el rubio estaba confundido.

Cuando reacciono pudo ver cómo Issei rompía la espada con su guantelete, Kiba no podía creer que estaba pasando, entonces Issei le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo retrocediera un par de metros.

-Piensa rápido- Dijo Issei mientras se acercaba.

no hay tiempo de recuperarse porque casi ha recibido otro golpe por parte del castaño, el logro ha dejado el golpe por pura suerte, pero al parecer ha golpeado más veces con Kiba, pero ha logrado detener todos sus golpes. Issei era demasiado rápido con sus golpes, lo cual hacía que se esforzara más de lo normal, el castaño al ver eso sonrió y se alejó a un metro, pero luego decía unas palabras.

-Pelea- Dijo Issei.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- Dijo Kiba demasiado confundido.

-Que pelees, no lo estoy pidiendo, te ordeno que pelees.

El rubio no entendía porque, pero al igual que Koneko y parecía como una estafa con un par de heridas, no se pudo evitar enojarse y fue donde Issei, la lucha parecía reñida, Kiba logró golpear a Issei en la cara, así como Issei golpeaba la cara de Kiba, esto parecía ir para largo, Kiba cada vez se enojaba más, por el lado de Issei, este significa causar gracia.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo Kiba con mucho enojo mientras seguía luchando.

El castaño solo es un poco para luego desaparecer de la vista de Kiba, este quedo confundido y luego otra vez alguien suyo.

-Me preguntaste que era tan gracioso, pues te lo diré- Este fue un momento en el que Kiba se puso más nervioso cada vez- No te voy a mentir, eres bueno peleando, pero- El castaño le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, Kiba estaba en shock, luego comenzó a perder el conocimiento y al final cayo al suelo-te confías demasiado.

El castaño se siente como una presencia más grande, el castaño volvía a ver y que era la realidad de Akeno, el castaño volvía a ver a Akeno y veía como estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba, también se veía como unos rayos aparecían en el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Decía la pelinegra enojada.

-jajaja, tu no sabes nada de mi, ¿acaso sabes de mi pasado?.

-No debió ser algo bueno, ¿verdad?.

-Estas en lo correcto.

-No debes hacerlo solo por las cosas que te ocurriendo en el pasado.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero en cuanto a mi experiencia con demonios, solo tengo una cosa clara, son lo peor que puedo pasar al mundo.

Akeno mando una pequeña ráfaga de rayos en dirección hacia el castaño, este logro esquivarla haciendo la ráfaga impactando contra una de las paredes, Akeno no se dio por vencido y mando mas ráfagas las cuales Issei esquivaba una excepción de la ultima que la desvio e impacto contra uno de los estantes haciendo que cayera al suelo, la gente que estaba en shock, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Diablos, los humanos, no los tuve en cuenta- Dijo Akeno sorprendida viendo las personas que estaban estaban mirando.

-Que sorpresa- Dijo Issei con sarcasmo.

Akeno lo volvió a mirar y ahora estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero no podía porque no quería alarmar a las personas.

-Yo me encargo, Akeno- Dijo Rias mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a todos los que estaban viendo haciendo que cayeran al suelo inconscientes- Bien, con eso tendrán que olvidar lo que vieron.

-Perfecto, ahora si podre acabar con este sujeto- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Te veo intentándolo- Dijo Issei.

Entonces Akeno fue donde Issei e intentaba golpearlo, pero este solo esquivaba los golpes, al parecer no tenia intenciones de golpearla, esto le pareció demasiado curioso la pelinegra y se detuvo, esperando ver algún movimiento de parte de Issei, pero este solo la miraba de manera seria.

-Que pasa, no me atacas, pero si atacas a una chica de 14 años- La pelinegra estaba intentando no estallar de la ira.

-Hmm, ¿quieres que te lastime?- Pregunto el castaño con un tono frio.

-¡QUE RAYOS!, ¡NO!- Dijo Akeno demasiado disgustada con la pregunta que le hizo Issei haciendo que este se riera- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

-Te estas dejando llevar por el odio y la ira, créeme, se como se siente, y sabes, en algunos casos es efectivo, pero en otros casos como el tuyo, te hacen mas vulnerable.

-¿Que quieres decir?- La pelinegra no entendía lo que decía el castaño.

-Solo tienes el objetivo de querer acabarme que cuando intentaste golpearme, te dejaste cegar por la ira y no te diste cuenta de que a la hora de atacarme, dejaste muchos puntos al descubierto haciendo que me dejaras fácil la oportunidad de golpearte.

-¿Que?- La pelinegra estaba impactada ante tales palabras que dijo el castaño.

-Como estas haciendo ahora.

El castaño desapareció de la vista de Akeno para aparecer enfrente de ella, cargo su guantelete de una pequeña cantidad de energía y puso el guantelete a unos centímetros del vientre de Akeno.

-Para ser sincero, esperaba mas de ti- La pequeña cantidad de energía en el guantelete se iluminó cada vez más y más creando una bola de energía-prepárate.

Lo siguiente que vio A continuación, hace falta una bola de energía para hacer una oración al suelo inconsciente, Rias la cual había visto todo, no podía creer lo que había hecho la castaña con sus amigos , así que se puso de pie y se acercó a un par de metros hacia el castaño y el miro, Issei también miraba a Rias y no sabia que hacer.

-"Que está planeando"- Dijo la pelirroja en su mente.

-"[¿planeas luchar con ella?]"- Pregunto el dragón.

Issai no respondió porque fue hacia donde se estaba ella, Rias estaba nerviosa, cada vez Issei se iba acercando más y al mismo tiempo Rias iba retrocediendo, para ser honestos, Rias tenia miedo con enfrentarse con Issei, Intento retroceder para poder alejarse de Issei, pero quedo acorralada en una pared, el castaño se acercó y quedo a unos centímetros de ella.

-Que vas a hacer, atacarme, herirme como hiciste con mis amigos- Dijo Rias un tanto con un tono de derrota y de enojo, el castaño solo miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

-Habla- Dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-¿Que?- La pelirroja estaba confundida al escuchar al castaño.

-Si querías hablar conmigo, aprovecha ahora.

-¡E-Estas demente!- Dijo la pelirroja enojada- ¡Lastimaste a mis amigos, nos hiciste daño y ahora me vienes diciendo que hablemos, ¿acaso estas loco?!.

-Jaja, tengo que admitir que no es lo mejor que puedo haber hecho- Dijo el castaño con un buen humor- Pero como sabrás, no confió en los demonios, así que mejor para mi mejor amigo que los demás, pero necesitaba que no hiciera ni una locura, aunque- El castaño vio como lo había dejado a los amigos de la pelirroja- Se que podría haber sido un poco más gentil.

-Estas loco, no tienes el derecho de pensar mal de todos nosotros por culpa de los demás.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo mis motivos para hacer esto, mis padres fueron asesinados y secuestraron a dos personas que son muy importantes en mi vida, así que, como esperas que vengan a los demonios de un buen modo que ellos han hecho nada. ¿Qué es lo que más quiero decir? - La pelirroja no sabia que responde, entonces Issei volvió a hablar- Al final, quiero hablar o no.

-Sabes que, es mejor que te vayas, ya no quiero hablar, tampoco quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero ver si mis amigos están bien.

-De acuerdo- El castaño se alejo y abrió las puertas del supermercado- Te veo en una próxima vez.

-Yo espero que no- Dijo Rias evitando mirarlo.

-Ya veo- El castaño miro a Rias una ultima vez- Sabes, no soy tan malo como tu crees- El castaño salió de la supermercado y comenzó a caminar de camino a otro lugar- "Ddraig, será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar".

-"[Porque no la atacaste]".

-"No lo se, tal vez ...".

-"[No me digas que te gusta]".

-"No, no es eso, solo es que, me tan tan... sincera".

-"[¿Sincera?]".

-"Si, de hecho, no tenia intenciones de pelear, después de todo lo que hice, aun con todo eso, no quiso pelear".

-"[¿Seguro que por eso no la atacaste?]".

-"Creo que sí"- El castaño estaba demasiado confundido.

-"[Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?]".

-"No lo se"- luego su estomago volvió a rugir- "Ay, creo que volveré a buscar otro supermercado".

-"[Jajaja]".

-"No te burles".

-"[De acuerdo, por cierto, no crees que te pasaste con ellos]".

El castaño recordó esa lucha que tuvo con Koneko, Kiba y Akeno y recordaba las palabras que estos decían.

-"¿Tu crees que soy alguien malo?".

-"[Es difícil decirlo socio, últimamente tienes una actitud que me haría decir que si lo eres, pero como te conozco desde hace mucho se que no lo eres]".

-"Ya veo".

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba - 10:30 a.m._

* * *

En todo el tiempo que había pasado desde ese enfrentamiento, Rias había traído a todos sus amigos a su casa a través de un círculo mágico, también tuvo que decir que estaba cerca de una hora o más, para luego salir de un nuevo comprar los ingredientes para poder preparar la cena, menos mal que conocer la ciudad de Kouh como la palma de su mano, por lo que sabia donde queda otro supermercado, y al cabo de otra hora, por favor llego a casa con un par de bolsas sus manos, y para su suerte, pudieron encontrar sus amigos despiertos y parecían verse mejor.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Como siguieron?.

-Me duele la nuca- Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sobaba su nuca.

-Maldita mar, ese chico es demasiado fuerte- Dijo Akeno demasiado molesta.

-Por lo menos ya paso- Dijo Rias mientras dejaba las bolsas llenas de comida y se quitaba el abrigo mostrando una camisa manga corta blanca con una flor en el centro- ¿Cómo seguiste, Koneko?

-Estoy bien, el ataque no fue tan fuerte como yo pensé- Dijo Koneko mientras grababa la advertencia del castaño.

-Bueno, al menos no paso a mayores- Dijo Rias con un poco de calma.

-Por cierto, Rias- La pelirroja voltio a ver a la pelinegra la cual le estaba hablando- ¿Qué paso con ese chico?.

-Eeeeeeh...- La pelirroja grabó la conversación con el castaño- Solo se fue.

-No intento herirte, ¿verdad?.

-No, no, él solo decidió irse.

-Espero no tener que volver a encontrarme con ese chico- Dijo Akeno demasiado furiosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Akeno- Dijo Kiba.

Rias no les presto atención a sus amigos porque grabó las palabras del castaño.

 _"No soy tan malo como tu crees"._

-"¿Sera cierto lo que dijo?"- Pensó la pelirroja con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

* * *

El castaño caminaba feliz por las calles, ¿por qué andaba feliz ?, fácil, había podido hacer sus compras y se guardaba varias bolsas, para ser cinco bolsas en cada una de las bolsas donde tenia comida para mas de los meses y unos productos de higiene personal, también llamaba la atención de las personas que pasaban al lado del castaño.

-"[Diablos socio]"- Ddraig estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba Issei.

-"¿Que pasa, Ddraig?"- El castaño preguntó al escuchar la reacción del dragón.

-"[¿No hay crees que exageraste con las compras?]".

-"No creo, ¿Por qué lo dices?".

-"[Enserio no ha visto todo lo que llevas]".

-"¿Todo lo que llevo?"- El castaño vio las bolsas en sus brazos- "¿Acaso no es normal?, tengo lo que necesito, comida, jabón, shampoo, que mas, que mas"- Dijo mientras miraba en las bolsas".

-"[Que voy a hacer contigo]".

-"Jajajaja tendrás que acostumbrarte".

Por estar hablando con Ddraig no está fijo por donde camina y se tropezó con una chica haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Uy!, lo siento, no me di cuenta- Dijo Issei mientras veía preocupado a la chica.

La chica era bonita, tenia una larga cabellera rubia con un flequillo dividido, ojos verdes y tenia puesto un vestido de monja azul oscuro.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa- a veces no me fijo por donde camino, soy un poco torpe.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte- El castaño de las bolsas en el suelo y ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Me llamo Asia Argento, pero dime Asia.

-De acuerdo, Asia- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-y tu

-¿yo que?.

-¿como te llamas? - Pregunto la rubia.

-¡Oh! jejeje, me llamo Hyoudo Issei.

-Mucho gusto, Issei- Extendió su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Asia- El castaño estrecho a mano con Asia.

Asia miro las bolsas que Issei había dejado en el suelo.

-¿Todas esas cosas es tuya?.

-Bueno, si- El castaño vio las bolsas- ¿crees que compre mucho?.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hmm, puede que tengas razón.

-"[¡¿PERO CON ELLA SI ACEPTAS QUE COMPRASTE DE MAS?!, ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!]"- Dijo el dragón demasiado enojado.

-"¿Vamos a empezar?"- Dijo el castaño.

-"[Me vengare y lo sabes]".

-"Si, si lo que digas"- El castaño dejo de prestar atención al dragón y volvió con Asia, ¿adonde vas?

-¡Oh! iba de camino a la iglesia, pero no se muy bien donde queda, soy nueva en la ciudad.

-Ya veo, bueno creo que se donde puede quedar una iglesia, si quieres te puedo llevar.

-Me encantaría- Dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno- El castaño tomo las bolsas del suelo y las cargo en sus brazos- Vamos.

-Esta bien.

Ambos chicos fueron caminando por más o menos media hora, y para matar el tiempo, decidieron hablar un rato.

-¿De dónde eres?- Pregunta Issei.

-De Italia.

-Genial.

-Si.

-¿Con quien vives?.

-Vivo sola.

-y ¿Que pasó con tus padres?.

-Ellos me abandonaron, me dejaron a las puertas de una iglesia, ahi las monjas y los curas me criaron.

-Ya veo, debe ser extraño criarse sin padres.

-Si, pero bueno, la iglesia no es tan mala, pase parte de mi niñez y adolescencia ahí, y que puedo decir, he vivido feliz.

-Que bueno- luego el castaño miro una sonrisa en el rostro de Asia- Entonces, como te criaste en las iglesias, ¿Eres devota a Dios?.

-Si.

-Interesante.

-Bueno todos estos años me criarón de ese modo, así que por eso creo en él.

-Ya veo.

-y tu, ¿Vives con alguien?.

-No, vivo solo.

-y, ¿Tus padres?.

-Bueno, ellos fueron asesinados, yo tenía ocho años cuando eso sucedió.

-Por dios- La rubia estaba sorprendida- y, ¿Que hiciste?.

Issei suspiro antes de volver a ver a Asia.

-Escape- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nostálgica- En estos ocho años pasaron varias cosas, y bueno, actualmente estoy aquí.

-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres.

-No te preocupes, deben estar en un lugar mejor ahora. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo azul y luego volvió a ver el camino- ¡Oh!, Mira- el castaño señaló hacia adelante, Asia miro y noto que ya estaban llegando a la iglesia.

-Ya estamos llegando- Dijo Asia dándole una sonrisa a Issei.

-Si- Dijo el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a la entrada de y se miraron una vez más.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, Issei.

-No es nada, lo que sea por ayudar a alguien.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Preguntó la rubia con un esperanza de que dijera que si.

-Esperemos que así sea, si ves por la calle a un chico con muchas bolsas llenas de comida, ese soy yo- Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-jijiji de acuerdo- La rubia le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vemos Asia.

-Nos vemos Issei.

El castaño se despidió y se fue camino a su casa.

-"me agradó"- Dijo el castaño en su mente.

El castaño tardo alrededor de 45 minutos en llegar a su casa, saco las llaves, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa.

-Que día- Dijo cerrando la puerta con el pie- Por lo menos ya conseguí comida- Dijo mientras iba a la cocina y comenzaba a dejar las bolsas encima del comedor- Tu que opinas, Ddraig.

El dragón no respondió dejando al castaño hablando solo.

-Todavía sigues molesto por lo de las bolsas, ya supéralo.

El castaño iba a sacar algunas cosas de una de las bolsas, pero se detuvo porque empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza, el castaño se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

-De acuerdo Ddraig ya entendí- Luego el dolor se empezó a hacer mas fuerte- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡QUE YA ENTENDÍ!- El castaño puso sus manos en su cabeza, el dolor duro unos minutos hasta que por fin desapareció.

-[Te dije que me vengaría]- Dijo Ddraig apareciendo en la mano del castaño obviamente como gema.

-Te odio.

-[Jajaja, misión cumplida].

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso- Dijo Issei con un tono sarcástico.

-[Tal vez no te haya gustado, pero a mi si]- Dijo el dragón mientras se burlaba.

-Maldito dragón, si me permites, voy a guardar todas esas cosas para poder desayunar.

-[Diviértete]- Dijo el dragón para luego volver a dejar al castaño solo.

-Pff, maldita lagartija.

* * *

 _Casa de Rias - 11:30pm_

* * *

Después de un largo día, Rias pudo preparar la cena con ayuda de Akeno, mientras Kiba y Koneko organizaban la mesa, luego ellos se fueron para sus habitaciones, luego llegaron los padres de Rias y su hermano, Rias lo recibió de buena manera, y después de un rato cenaron, y charlaban, no era nada del otro mundo, solo cosas de sus vidas, pero Rias trataba de no hablar de lo que sucedió el día de hoy, al cabo de una hora ellos ya se habían ido sin antes comentarle una cosa a Rias que no le gustaría, entonces, ellos se fueron y Rias se sentó en una de los sofás y comenzó a llorar, sus amigos fueron a verla y se preocuparon al verla en ese estado.

-¿Que paso, Rias?- Pregunto Akeno.

-A veces quisieran que ellos me escucharan una vez en la vida- La pelirroja abrazo a la pelinegra.

 **Fin del capitulo 5.**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, como están, bueno esto es para decir unas cosas para que no haya dudas.**

 **-Primero: estuve enfermo estos días, por lo que no pude estar al 100% como hubiera querido para escribir este episodio, por eso siento que este capitulo si fue un poco mas flojo.**

 **-Segundo: Tengo que dejar claro que Akeno, Kiba y Koneko viven con Rias.**

 **-Tercero: ¿Por qué Issei no reconoció a Koneko (Shirone) y viceversa?**

 **R/ fácil, ellos cuando Vivian juntos tenían apariencias y actitudes totalmente diferentes.**

 **-Cuarto: ¿Por qué Issei se vio como el malo de este episodio?**

 **R/ La razón es que el tiene un enorme odio por los demonios que a veces no sabe como actuar enfrente de Rias y los demás, pero para la próxima no será así, eso creo.**

 **-Quinto: ¿Issei se esta enamorando de Rias?.**

 **R/ Creo que con este episodio esta quedando claro que ambos están empezando a sentir algo por el otro.**

 **-Sexto: ¿Por qué no presente como tal a los padres de Rias y a su hermano?.**

 **R/ Mas adelante los presentare como se debe, pero es necesario que Issei ya este al lado de Rias y los demás, ¿Cuánto tardara que pase eso?, no mucho honestamente.**

 **-Séptimo: Asia estará con ellos pronto, digamos que esto si seguirá un poco de la historia original, mas que nada cuando muere y Rias la reencarna, lo cual será necesario, también hare que pase un poco mas de tiempo con Issei para que tengan una amistad mas fuerte.**

 **Bueno, si tenias dudas, espero que con esto te hubiera quedado claro, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 6: Una ayuda.**

 _Lunes 7:00am._

La alarma comenzó a sonar como ya era costumbre, y una vez mas, la alarma despertó al castaño el cual estaba durmiendo boca abajo, y cuando despertó, no parecía estar de buen humor, tenia un par de ojeras y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

-Juro que un día de estos cogeré un martillo y destruiré esa maldita alarma- Dijo el castaño mientras extendía su mano para apagar la alarma.

-[De todas las cosas que compraste, esta es una que si es completamente innecesaria, tiene un ruido horrible, esto es peor que la muerte]- La gema apareció en la mano del castaño.

-Tu lo has dicho compañero- El castaño se sentó en la cama y tallo sus ojos.

-[Diablos].

-¿Que pasa?

-[Mejor mírate en un espejo].

-De acuerdo- Dijo mientras bostezaba.

El castaño se paro de la cama, fue al baño, se vio en el espejo y quedo sorprendido.

-Diablos- El castaño se vio y noto que tenia ojeras, el cabello despeinado y una cara de haber dormido al menos con suerte una hora.

-[¿No pudiste dormir?].

-No- Dijo el castaño un tanto irritado- No se que me pasa, son dos noches seguidas en las que no puedo dormir bien, no me pasaba desde, bueno, tu ya sabes desde cuando.

-[Claro, ¿tienes alguna idea de porque puede ser?]- Pregunto el dragón- "Sabiendo que la respuesta es que mas obvia"- murmuro el dragón.

-Sinceramente no, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

-[¿Seguro que no es nada?]

-hmm, segurísimo.

-[¿Enserio?].

-Si.

-[Eso no te lo crees ni tu].

-¿Porque lo dices?.

-[Todo sabemos que hay una razón por la cual no has podido dormir].

-A ver, dime cual es, cual es aquella razón por la cual no puedo dormir.

-[Has estado pensando en esa chica pelirroja].

El castaño se quedo callado por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Esa es la razón?.

-[Si].

-Jajajajajajaja, que buena broma, Ddraig- El castaño se estaba riendo, pero por dentro la cosa era totalmente diferente- "¿Como diablos lo sabe?"- Murmuro.

-[Acaso me vas a negar que nos has pensado en ella].

-Por favor, Ddraig, que te has tomado- Dijo el castaño tratando de defenderse.

-[¿Recuerdas que estoy en tu mente?].

-Si.

-[También recuerdas que te dije que podía ver los pensamientos de mis portadores]

-Si.

-[Ahí esta, no hay mas explicación]

-Eeeeeeh- El castaño ya no podía dar algún argumento para defenderse- "Bueno, al final eso responde a mi pregunta".

-[Ya no puedes escapar].

El castaño no tuvo mas opción que decir la verdad.

-Bueno, lo admito, si estuve pensando en ella.

-[No me digas]- Dijo el dragón con sarcasmo.

-Podemos parar- Dijo el castaño cansando de escuchar a Ddraig.

-[De acuerdo]- La gema desapareció del brazo del castaño.

El castaño decidió tomar un baño de 10 minutos, luego fue a su habitación y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una playera manga larga negra, unos tenis negros, unos tenis oscuro y un reloj para al fin saber que hora era, luego fue a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de cereal, luego prendió el televisor, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a desayunar mientras veía las noticias.

 _-En ultimas noticias, se reporto otro caso de homicidio en la ciudad de Kouh-_ El castaño estaba sorprendido y vio como mostraban una imagen de la academia- _La victima era un chico de 16 años, estudiante de la academia Kouh, según como cuenta la familia del joven, el chico fue encontrado en la sala de su casa con una gran cortadura en su estomago y también en su cuello-_ Luego mostraron la casa del chico asesinado, habían varios policías y lo que parecían ser familiares del joven- _Se desconoce el paradero del asesino y lo único que encontraron fue esta nota-_ Era un hoja donde decía la palabra _" Te encontraremos Sekiryuutei"._

Issei quedo sorprendido al ver la carta.

-¿Lo estas viendo, Ddraig?

-[Lo veo y no lo creo, te deben estar buscando].

-Ya lo creo, de seguro son demonios o ángeles caídos.

- _Con este chico ya son mas de cien personas asesinados en lo que va del año y varios son los casos en la cual los asesinos dejan la misma nota, cosa que se ha estado haciendo desde hace ocho años, esto tiene demasiado alarmados a toda la ciudad de Kouh, porque estos sujetos han hecho de las suyas y la policía no ha podido dar con su paradero._

 _-_ [Deben haberte buscado todos estos años].

-Ya lo creo.

El castaño termino de comer, fue a la cocina, lavo el plato y luego fue a su habitación, saco un caucho negro y se hizo una coleta baja.

-[¿A donde iremos?].

-A buscar a esos tipos, no permitiré que asesinen a mas personas.

El castaño fue al garaje, tomo su casco, se lo puso para luego sacar su moto, se subió, arranco, y se fue a investigar la ciudad.

-"[¿Que lugar visitaremos primero?]".

-"A esa tal academia Kouh, tal vez tengamos una pista de los demonios o ángeles caídos".

-"[Me parece bien, pero no crees que a esta hora los estudiantes deben estar yendo a clases]".

-"Tu crees, pero son las- El castaño vio su reloj para luego volver a ver el camino- van a ser las 7:30am".

-"[¿A que horas tardan los chicos en la academia?]".

-"¡¿Enserio me estas preguntando eso?!".

-"[¿Hay algún problema?]".

-"¿recuerdas donde estuve viviendo durante ocho años?".

-"[Ay, se me había olvidado]".

-"ya ves".

-"[Pero debes tener un conocimiento, estudiaste cuando eras pequeño, ¿no es así?]".

-"Por supuesto, pero los horarios eran o son diferentes a los de una academia".

-"[Que tanto]".

-"Yo que se, ¿una hora?"

-"[Entonces, creo que será mejor que te apures]".

-"Guau, porque no lo pensé antes"- Dijo el castaño con sarcasmo.

-"[Solo conduce]".

-"De acuerdo".

El castaño tardo 10 minutos tratando de encontrar la academia, pero por fin lo había logrado, para su mala suerte si habían estudiantes entrando a la academia.

-Diablos- Dijo el castaño un tanto molesto.

-"[Que tal si entramos]".

-"¿No crees que comenzaran a sospechar?, ya sabes, no soy un estudiante".

-"[Pues finge que eres un chico interesado en querer entrar a esta academia]".

-"Que cosas planeas, Ddraig, eso no va a..."- El castaño lo pensó por unos segundos- "Ahora que lo dices, no suena mal".

-"[Lo se]".

El castaño dejo estacionada su moto enfrente de la entrada, se quito el casco y lo dejo en el asiento, luego decidió entrar a la academia, el castaño estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo grande que era, pero aun así no le presto tanta importancia y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, se ganaba muchas miradas de las chicas y estas le sonreían y luego murmuraban cosas entre ellas mientras que los chicos lo miraban a muerte, esto hizo que el castaño se riera un poco.

-"[No te distraigas, sigue mirando los pasillos]".

-"De acuerdo"- Después de decir eso, el castaño sintió unas presencias de demonios- "Las sientes".

-"[Si, baja lo mas que puedas tu presencia y trata de mantenerte lo mas alejado, no queremos alarmar a los humanos]".

-"Tienes razón".

El castaño bajo lo mas que pudo su presencia al punto que ni se sentía, y al mismo sentía como las presencias se acercaban, así que decidió subir las escaleras al segundo piso para tratar de alejarse lo mas que podía.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Rias y Akeno._

* * *

Las chicas habían llegado a la academia junto con Kiba y Koneko de los cuales ya se habían despedido para que pudieran ir a tomar sus clases, mientras que la pelirroja y la pelinegra se dirigían a su club, el cual quedaba en un edificio abandonado el cual estaba cerca de la academia.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir porque no has dormido?- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

-¿Como sabes que no he dormido?- Pregunto Rias.

-Se nota que tiene ojeras.

-¡Enserio!- Saco un espejo de su bolso y se miro- Demonios, es verdad.

-Porque no pudiste dormir.

-Es por lo que me dijeron mis padres.

-Sabes que no te creo, ¿verdad?.

-Porque estaría mintiendo.

-Dijiste que eso esta programado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?.

-Si.

-Llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote y tu me has hablado de esto en varias ocasiones, así que no creo que sea por ese asunto que no puedas dormir.

-A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa cansada.

-jajaja, entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón?.

-solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿De que era?.

-No es nada que preocupe.

-Si tu lo dices.

-"Maldita sea, porque no puedo quitarme a ese chico de la mente"- Dijo la pelirroja en su mente mientras pensaba en el castaño.

Las chicas llegaron al club y entraron.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Issei - unas horas mas tarde_

* * *

El castaño seguía caminando por los pasillos tratando de buscar alguna pista, pero no veía nada raro, además, se sentía incomodo cada vez que pasaba enfrente de un salón llamaba la atención de las chicas y la envidia de los chicos.

-"[Al parecer ya les interesas a las chicas]".

-"Esto se siente extraño, esas de las chicas me recuerdan un poco a Kuroka".

-"[No sabes que significa esa mirada]".

-"¿Significa algo?".

-"[Ay socio, eres muy inocente]".

El castaño siguió caminando y una campana sonó, asustando al castaño.

-Que, como, ¿que sucede?- El castaño estaba preocupado.

Luego vio como salían los estudiantes de lo salones y el castaño se calmo un poco.

-"Olvidaba como funcionaban todo el asunto de los timbres".

El castaño siguió caminando hasta que encontró dos chicos corriendo los cuales se iban acercando y de fondo escucho dos gritos de dos chicas.

-¡ALGUIEN QUE LO DETENGA!.

-¡POR FAVOR!.

El castaño escucho a la perfección y con su mano derecha sostuvo la camisa a uno el cual tenia lentes y era pelinegro, mientras con su mano izquierda le dio un puñetazo al otro haciendo que cayera al suelo, el castaño lo vio y noto que era calvo, luego vio a dos chicas, una castaña y otra con el cabello rosado, estas vieron al castaño sosteniendo al pelinegro mientras que el otro estaba en el suelo a sus pies, las chicas estaban sorprendidas al ver tal escena.

-¿Ustedes fueron las que gritaron?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Si- Dijeron ambas chicas.

-Bueno, aquí están- Dijo mientras dejaba caer al otro chico.

-Ay ay ay, ¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-No te interesa- Respondió el castaño.

-No eres un estudiante, ¿verdad?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Eeeeeh, no, claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Eeeeeh...- El castaño intento pensar una respuesta- "Ddraig, dime algo que decir".

-"[No hay problema, tu solo di lo que te diré a continuación]".

-"De acuerdo"- El castaño comenzó a decir las palabras que le decía el dragón- resulta que estoy interesado en estudiar aquí, solo que no se con quien hablar para poder inscribirme- Dijo el castaño- "¿soné creíble?.

-"[Pues no te daría un premio a mejor interpretación, pero lo hiciste bien]".

-"con eso me basta".

-Pues, en ese caso debes hablar con Rias Gremory.

-Genial donde puedo encontrarla- Dijo el castaño siguiendo las palabras del dragón, otra vez.

-Debe estar en su club, pero nosotras no podemos llevarte, deberías hablar con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Quien es?.

-Se llama Sona Sitri, si quieres te podemos llevar con ella- sugirió la pelo rosa.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el castaño- "Sabes, un simple no, ya me iba, hubiera servido y así podíamos irnos".

-"[Entonces, ¿porque no lo dijiste?]".

-"es que... sabes que mejor olvida lo que dije".

-Acompáñanos- Dijeron las chicas.

-De acuerdo.

-Ni es un estudiante y ya pudo hablarle a dos chicas- Dijo el pelinegro de lentes.

El castaño lo lanzo una mirada fría e hizo que se asustara y se fuera lejos mientras arrastraba al otro chico, eso le causo mucha gracia al castaño.

-Jaja, par de idiotas- Dijo el castaño.

Las chicas llevaron al castaño hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, el castaño deseaba buscar el modo de librarse, bueno, eso era al principio, porque luego sintió varias presencias las cuales se hacían mas fuerte cuando se acercaban al salón.

-"Lo sientes, Ddraig".

-"[Si, menos mal tienes tu presencia baja, casi oculta]".

-"Te debo una".

-"[Me debes varias desde que nos conocimos]".

-"¿Ya vamos a comenzar con esto?".

-"[Nah, a veces es aburrido]".

-"Estoy de acuerdo".

Luego llegaron al salón y tocaron la puerta, luego abrió una chica de cabello largo negro y lentes.

-¿Que sucede chicas?.

-Es que tenemos a alguien que quiere inscribirse a la academia- Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba a Issei.

La pelinegra vio a Issei y este no mostro ni una expresión.

-hmm, de acuerdo, dejenme arreglo unos asuntos y le cuento a Sona de esto.

-De acuerdo.

La pelinegra cerro la puerta y las chicas vieron a Issei.

-Bueno, nos trabajo esta resuelto, gracias por ayudarnos con ese par de pervertidos- Dijo la castaña.

-Nos vemos- Dijo la pelo rosa.

-Adiós- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver la encantadora sonrisa del castaño y se fueron, el castaño se quedo enfrente del salón, entonces decidió recargarse en una pared.

-"En que lio me acabo de meter"- Pensó el castaño.

Luego la puerta se abrió y salió la misma chica acompañada de otra chica, tenia cabello corto negro con lentes y esta miraba serio al castaño.

-Es el- Dijo la pelinegra de cabello largo.

-Nombre- Le dijo la pelinegra de cabello corto al castaño.

-Hyoudo Issei.

-Bien Hyoudo, te llevare con Rias Gremory para que te inscriba.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el castaño de una forma seca- "Se me hace conocido ese nombre, Rias"- Dijo el castaño en su mente mientras intentaba buscar de donde- "Es bonito".

-"[Porque siento que algo no me cuadra]".

-"Tu crees".

La chica se llevo al castaño por los pasillos de camino a donde estaba Rias, el castaño tenia muchas sospechas, pero aun así no pregunto nada al respecto.

-Entonces, tu eres Sona Sitri, ¿verdad?.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Dos chicas me hablaron de ti.

-Ya veo, ¿esperabas otra persona totalmente diferente?.

-Honestamente no le presto mucha importancia, no soy alguien que se fije en la apariencia de los demás.

-Me parece bien- Sona voltio a ver al castaño y vio la cicatriz en su ojo- Y ¿esa cicatriz?.

-Solo un accidente.

Sona solo volvió a ver hacia adelante, habia un gran silencio incomodo, el castaño caminaba detrás de la pelinegra y la miraba con mucha desconfianza.

-Bien, ¿para que año vas?.

-Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste?.

-Dije, ¿que para que año vas?.

-Segundo año- Dijo el castaño mientras seguía una vez mas las palabras del castaño.

-De acuerdo y ¿que edad tienes?.

-16 años, en unos meses tendré 17.

Luego hubo otro silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba Rias Gremory, el castaño sintió cuatro presencias que el conocía muy bien.

-"¿Porque estas presencias se me harán tan conocidas?".

-"[Espero que no sea lo que yo creo que es]".

* * *

 _Con Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko._

* * *

Los cuatro estaban en el club como era costumbre para ellos, estaban sentados en los sofás, Rias y Akeno en uno, Kiba en otro y Koneko en otro, los cuatro estaban charlando de como les había ido en el día, algo no tan interesante, pero a pesar de todo la pelirroja seguía un poco distraída pensando en el castaño.

-¿Vieron la noticia?- Pregunto Kiba.

-¿Te refieres al del chico que asesinaron?- Pregunto Akeno.

-Si, esa misma- Respondió Kiba mientras bebía una taza de te.

-¿Fue por lo de siempre?- Pregunto Koneko.

-Lamentablemente si.

-Te refieres a...- Rias no pudo terminar por que luego hablo Kiba.

-Si, por el asunto del Sekiryuutei.

-Maldita sea, como odio a ese chico- Dijo Akeno demasiado molesta- Les juro que la próxima que lo vea le mandare un rayo que no querrá volver a meterse con nosotros.

Luego escucharon unos golpes y voltearon a ver de donde provenía el ruido y era que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Yo abro- Dijo la pelirroja.

Rias se levanto del sofá, fue a abrir la puerta y vio a Sona Sitri.

-¡Oh!, hola Sona, ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rias, sabias que hay un chico que quiere inscribirse.

-Enserio, haz que pase.

-De acuerdo- Sona voltio a ver afuera del salón- Hyoudo, entra.

* * *

 _Con Issei - Minutos antes._

* * *

Después de un silencioso camino, Issei y Sona habían llegado a un salón y las presencias eran mas fuertes.

-"Maldita sea, al parecer esta academia esta gobernada por demonios".

-"[¿Que harás ahora?]".

-"Yo que se"- Dijo el castaño demasiado preocupado.

-Espera ahí- El castaño dejo sus pensamientos para luego ver que Sona le estaba hablando- Es mejor que esperes.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el castaño con un tono serio mientras se quedaba a un par de metros y recargaba en una pared.

Sona toco la puerta y en unos minutos alguien la abrió.

-¡Oh! hola Sona, ¿Qué ocurre?.

-"Esa voz"- El castaño estaba sorprendido al escuchar dicha voz.

-Hola Rias, sabias que hay un chico que quiere inscribirse.

-Enserio, haz que pase.

-De acuerdo- Sona voltio a ver al castaño- Hyoudo, entra.

-"Ahí vamos"- Dijo el castaño en su mente.

El castaño entro al salón y tanto él como los que estaban ahí estaban en shock.

-¡TU!- Se dijeron Issei y Rias al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿TU?!- Le dijeron Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

-¡¿USTEDES?!- Dijo el castaño mientras los veía.

-¿Se conocen?.

-Eeeeeeh, jejeje Sona, podrías irte, es solo un conocido, nada mas.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sona antes de irse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-No puede ser- El castaño estaba en shock.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Rias, aun sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

-Eeeeeeh...- El castaño no sabia que responder.

-Se honesto, ¿estas aquí para inscribirte?- Le pregunto la pelirroja.

El castaño solo suspiro y vio a los ojos a la pelirroja.

-No, no fue por eso que vine- Dijo el castaño un tanto mas calmado.

-Entonces, ¿porque estas aquí?- Volvió a preguntarle.

-ACASO NOS VAS A ATACAR OTRA VEZ- El castaño y la pelirroja voltearon a ver a Akeno la cual estaba se había parado de su asiento y veía al castaño demasiado molesta.

-No es por eso que vine- Dijo el castaño esta vez un tanto con una actitud fría, luego voltio a ver a Rias- Calma a tu amiga, si no quieres que pase nada malo.

Rias vio como el castaño y la pelinegra se estaban miraban con odio, entonces Rias fue donde Akeno.

-Akeno, cálmate.

-Como quieres que me calme Rias, por su culpa mucha gente a muerto, además, no parece estar de nuestro lado.

-Lo se Akeno, se lo que ha pasado, pero no podemos empeorar las cosas, el es muy fuerte y recuerda lo que ocurrió la ultima vez.

Akeno vio al castaño y luego vio a Rias.

-Esta bien, pero si veo que hace una locura, no respondo- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se volvía a sentar sin quitarle la vista al castaño.

Rias volvió a donde estaba Issei y ambos se miraron, habían un silencio un tanto incomodo el cual duro unos minutos hasta que Issei hablo.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Pregunto el castaño un poco mas calmado.

Rias miro al castaño y luego vio a sus amigos, estos movían la cabeza de un lado a lado haciendo entender a la pelirroja que dijera que no.

-¿Porque no podemos hablar enfrente de ellos?.

El castaño vio a los chicos para luego volver a Rias.

-¿Me prometes que no harán ni una locura?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Solo si tu tampoco la haces- Advirtió la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- El castaño acepto.

-Bien, entonces también lo prometo- La pelirroja también acepto- Habla.

-Esta bien, yo vi una noticia de que un chico fue asesinado.

-Si, porque te andan buscando.

-Lo se, por eso vine aquí, tenia que encontrar pistas de los demonios o ángeles caídos que hicieron eso, solo que las cosas se fueron de las manos, y bueno, termine aquí.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿Por qué lo estas buscando?.

-Quiero matarlos- Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del castaño- Un demonio asesino a mis padres y yo lo mate, con tanto ocho años, ese día pues todo cambio para mi, apareció todo este asunto del Sekiryuutei y el resto es historia.

-Ya veo, si quieres podemos ayudarte- Dijo la pelirroja.

-De ningún modo- Dijeron Akeno y Kiba.

-Tranquila, se lo mucho que me deben odiar, además, tampoco me gustaría trabajar con ustedes- Dijo el castaño un tanto serio mientras abría la puerta- Sera mejor que me vaya, seguiré tratando de encontrar a los responsables- El castaño salió del club dejando solo a los chicos.

La pelirroja estuvo pensando por un rato y luego salió del club para ver que el castaño estaba alejándose.

-¡Oye!- La pelirroja fue tras él.

El castaño escucho la voz de Rias y voltio a verla para ver como se acercaba.

-Quería decirte algo- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Que cosa?.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Que?- El castaño estaba impactado.

-¿Que si te puedo ayudar?.

-Te dije que no me interesaba trabajar con ustedes.

-Pero yo no estoy hablando por ellos, estoy hablando por mi misma.

-No entiendo- Dijo el castaño.

-Que yo si te quiero ayudar.

-Lo que quieras a cambio, la respuesta es no.

-Esta bien, no quiero nada a cambio, solo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Porque el interés?.

-¿Quieres que te sea honesta?.

-¿Quiero?- Se dijo a si mismo, luego lo pensó por unos minutos- De acuerdo.

-Pues, resulta que...- La pelirroja se sonrojo de solo pensar en él- Te estuve pensando en estos días.

-Aaaaaaaah, jeje que incomodo este momento- Dijo el castaño un tanto sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

-Si, recordé lo que me dijiste.

-¿Que te dije?.

-Que no eras tan malo como pensaba.

-Oh, lo recuerdo.

-Por eso te creo y quisiera ayudarte.

-"Tu que crees, Ddraig, ¿estará diciendo la verdad?".

-"[Solo lo sabrás si trabajas con ella]".

-"De acuerdo"- el castaño miro a la pelirroja- Esta bien, podemos trabajar juntos.

-Que bien.

-Además, yo también pensé en ti en estos dos días.

-¿En-enserio?- La pelirroja ahora se sentía un poco incomoda- Jejeje que cosas- Luego vio la cicatriz en el ojo del castaño- Oye, que te sucedió en el ojo.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a esta cicatriz?- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cicatriz.

-Si.

-Solo un accidente con un ángel caído- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.

Ambos se miraron sin decir ni una palabra, mientras que Akeno, Kiba y Koneko asomaban la cabeza afuera del club para ver a Rias e Issei, eso lo noto el castaño y los vio y luego miro a Rias una vez mas.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, mira detrás tuyo.

Rias voltio a ver y vio a sus amigos, se sintió avergonzada y luego miro al castaño.

-oh jeje perdón por ellos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No importa, nos vemos- Dijo el castaño para darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Rias, haciendo que el castaño volteara verla- ¡¿Como te llamas?!.

-¡Hyoudo Issei!- Dijo el castaño haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Rias Gremory!- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Fue bueno conocerte, Rias!- Dijo el castaño.

-¡¿Donde te puedo encontrar?!- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Vendré por ti cuando salgas!.

-¡De acuerdo!.

El castaño siguió su camino y se fue, Rias volvió con sus amigos y estos la miraban sorprendida.

-¿Que?- La pelirroja no entendía las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Como lo hiciste?- Preguntaron los tres demasiado sorprendidos.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Hacer que ese chico trabajara contigo- Dijo Akeno demasiado sorprendida.

-Eeeeeeh, me pareció que decía la verdad- Dijo la pelirroja un tanto sonrojada.

-Ten cuidado- Dijo Akeno un poco preocupada.

-¿Porque?- La pelirroja estaba confundida.

-No conoces bien a ese chico, tengo miedo de que te llegue a pasar algo.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero estaré bien- Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Espero que así sea- Dijo Akeno.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

* * *

El castaño salió de la academia para encontrar a dos chicos con pintas de pandilleros intentando robar la moto del castaño.

-¡Hey!.

Los chicos vieron a Issei y estos se enojaron.

-Que niño, algún problema.

-No ves que estamos en algo importante.

-Esa es mi moto- Dijo el castaño cruzando los brazos.

-¡Oh! no me importa.

-Trata de recuperarla- Los chicos chocaron las manos.

-Buena esa.

-Lo se.

El castaño vio a los chicos y se acerco para darles una paliza, en menos de cinco minutos, los chicos tenían la cara toda moreteada y el castaño no había recibido ningún rasguño.

-Se metieron con el chico equivocado- Dijo mientras se ponía el casco- Nos vemos- El castaño arranco la moto y se fue del lugar.

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**

* * *

 **Otro capitulo mas, bueno esto no tardara, solo que voy a responder a una pregunta que hizo Kishinoshi.**

 **-¿Que edad tienen Issei, Kuroka y Shirone?.**

 **R/ Fácil, Issei y Kuroka tienen 16 años y pronto cumplirán los 17, mientras que Shirone tiene 14 años y pronto cumplirá 15, ya esta, cuando comienza la historia Issei tiene 8 años, en el segundo capitulo que ya son ocho años después Issei tiene 16 años y en el tercer capitulo pasan cinco meses e Issei sigue teniendo 16, eso quiere decir que pronto tendrá los 17, y no hay mas misterio, eso si, dejare una cosa clara, en esta historia Kuroka es mayor que Issei por dos meses.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 7: Una gran amistad.**

Nuestro querido protagonista estaba recorriendo la ciudad en su moto, estaba recordando la conversación que había tenido con Rias y no podía evitar sonreír.

-"[Hacia tiempo que no te veía de buen humor]".

-"Si".

-"[Esa chica te debe traer loco]".

-"que cosas dices Ddraig".

-"[Hablemos de hombre a hombre]".

-"Querrás decir hombre a dragón sellado".

-"[No lo arruines]"- Dijo el dragón un poco molesto.

-"jajaja, bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?".

-"[Te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad?]".

-"¡¿QUE?!"- El castaño freno en seco- "Enserio, tu en que cosas piensas amigo".

-"[a poco me lo vas a negar]".

-"Es enserio, no me gusta".

-"[Claro]"- Dijo el dragón con sarcasmo.

-"Te digo que no, además solo hay una persona que me gusta y su nombre es Kuroka"- Volvió a arrancar a moto y volvió a conducir.

-"[Socio, ella fue capturada]".

-"No me importa, la encontrare y estaré con ella, después de todo era o es mi novia".

"-[Ves, tu ni sabes que es ahora]".

-"Ya déjalo, Ddraig".

-"[Yo solo te tengo una pregunta, en caso de que la encuentras, ¿estas seguro de que ella no habrá conocido a alguien mas?]".

-"Pues nada me lo puede asegurar, pero...".

-"[¿Qué harás si ella te dice que esta con alguien mas?]"- El dragón no lo dejo terminar.

-"¿Acaso no confías en ella?"- Dijo el castaño un tanto molesto.

-"[No estoy queriendo decir eso, solo te estoy siendo realista]".

-"mas bien, estas siendo pesimista".

-"[Issei, no toda la vida puedes estar apegada a una sola persona]".

Esas palabras hicieron que el castaño se callara y siguiera su camino, luego el castaño encontró a cierta monja rubia caminando por la calle.

-"¿Esa es Asia?".

-"[¿Cuantas chicas conoces que tengan cabello rubio y que usan un traje de monja?]".

-"¡Cállate Ddraig!".

El castaño estaciono, se quito el casco y vio a Asia.

-¡Asia!- La llamo.

Asia voltio a ver al castaño encima de una moto.

-¿Issei?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si.

El castaño bajo de la moto y fue donde Asia.

-¿como estas?- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Bien, voy de camino a comprar unos víveres.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Oh no, no es necesario- Dijo Asia un tanto sonrojada.

-Enserio, insisto.

-Pues, de acuerdo.

-¿Esta lejos el lugar?.

-A unos 40 minutos a pie.

-Hmm, quieres que vayamos en mi moto.

-Eh bueno, jejeje- La rubia estaba apenada- De acuerdo.

El castaño y la rubia subieron a la moto, Issei se hizo un adelante y Asia detrás de él.

-Ponte el casco- Dijo Issei mientras le pasaba el casco a Asia- Es por protección.

-¿Que hay de ti?.

-Ya he manejado un par de veces de este modo, por cierto aférrate lo mas fuerte que puedas o sino te puedes caer.

-Esta bien- Dijo mientras se ponía el casco.

La rubia abrazo al castaño y estaba demasiado roja, agradecía tener el casco puesto, entonces el castaño llevo a Asia al supermercado, el viaje fue corto, en menos de 10 minutos habían llegado, entonces bajaron de la moto, Asia se quito el casco y el castaño la ayudo con las compras, fue divertido para los dos, jugaban con los productos, hacían bromas, e incluso Issei se escondía y Asia lo iba a buscar, y en el momento menos inesperado, Issei la asusto.

-Eres malo- Dijo la rubia con el corazón acelerado.

-Jejeje, creo que si- Dijo el castaño en tono burlón.

Después de eso, terminaron las compras y el castaño llevaba cuatro bolsas, dos en cada mano, y Asia no llevaba ni una porque el castaño no se lo permitía.

-Issei, no es necesario, yo puedo llevarlas.

-No, decidí ayudarte y eso hare- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Pero.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo mientras acomodaba las bolsas y las ponía en sus hombros y las llevaba como si fuera un bolso.

Luego ambos se subieron en la moto, el castaño luego vio su reloj y eran mas de la 1 de la tarde.

-Oye Asia.

-¿Que sucede, Issei?.

-¿Quieres que te invite a almorzar?.

-Que cosas dices Issei- Dijo la rubia un tanto apenada.

-Pues ya es mas de miedo día y pensé que podríamos ir a comer.

-Pues, si no te molesta.

-Claro que no me molesta, sabes, es divertido pasar tiempo contigo- Dijo el castaño mientras arrancaba para que se pudieran ir- por cierto, al decir eso, la rubia estaba roja como un tomate- Por cierto, ¿Qué quisieras comer?.

-¿Que te parece una pizza?- Pregunto la rubia un tanto tímida.

-Me parece bien.

luego de unos minutos habían ido a una pizzería, ambos bajaron de la moto, el castaño llevo la bolsas en sus manos, ambos entraron a la pizzería, no estaba tan llena, habían unas pocas mesas ocupadas, entonces Issei y Asia se sentaron en una, el castaño dejo las bolsas a un lado suyo, luego vino un mesero y los atendió.

-Mucho gusto, que se les apetece.

-Yo quisiera una pizza cuatro quesos y una limonada- Dijo Asia.

-Yo igual.

-De acuerdo, en minutos traeremos sus pedidos- Dijo el mesero.

-Gracias- Dijeron el castaño y la rubia al mismo tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, en minutos habían traído las ordenes de ambos jóvenes, entonces, sin rodeos, ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras que decidieron charlar un poco.

-Por cierto, Asia, ¿Dónde te estas quedando?.

-¡Oh¡, me estoy quedando con una amiga- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hmm, pensé que te quedarías en la iglesia.

-Jajaja, no, solo que hay quede de encontrarme con ella- Dijo con una risa, aunque algo extraña, parecía como si estuviera preocupada, pero el castaño no le tomo tanta importancia.

-Ya veo- Dijo el castaño para luego dar otro bocado.

Después de unos 20 minutos de charla, ambos terminaron de comer, pagaron, tomaron sus cosas y se iban a subir una vez mas en la moto, pero luego vieron a un niño llorando a un par de metros de ellos, así que fueron a donde se encontraba el niño.

-Hey niño estas bien- Dijo el castaño.

-Me caí de mi bici y me raspe la rodilla- Dijo el niño un poco adolorido.

El castaño y la rubia vieron la rodilla del chico y tenia una pequeña herida.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo Asia mientras ponía las manos sobre la rodilla del chico, luego un brillo verde aparecía en sus manos..

El castaño estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, la herida del niño se estaba curando.

-"[¿Quién lo diría, posee el Twilight Healing?]".

-"¿El que cosa?"- El castaño no entendió bien lo que dijo Ddraig.

-"[El Twilight Healing, es una Sacred Gear]".

-"¿Algo como la Boosted Gear?"- Pregunto el castaño.

-"[Se podría decir que si]".

-"Guau"- El castaño estaba sorprendido.

Luego la herida del niño sano por completo y este se puso de pie.

-Woao, parece que no me hubiera hecho nada, gracias señorita.

-No es nada- Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

El niño tomo su bici y se fue, el castaño aun seguía sorprendido.

-Solo woao.

-¡Oh!, perdón por no haberte contado sobre mi habilidad- Dijo la rubia con una tierna risa.

-No importa, es asombroso.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Eeeh, ¿te llevo a tu casa?.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos fueron hacia la moto y subieron.

-Me dices donde es la dirección- Dijo el castaño.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba al castaño de manera cuidadosa, y una vez mas agradecía tener el casco puesto, porque volvió a sonrojarse.

Y así fue, Asia le mostro el camino al castaño, y en menos de 20 minutos llegaron a la casa donde Asia se estaba quedando, el castaño sintió una presencia por los alrededores, pero al instante desapareció, eso lo mantuvo bastante alarmado aunque lo sabia disimular muy bien, ya que Asia no se dio cuenta de la actitud del castaño.

-Gracias por traerme a casa, Issei- Dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba el casco.

-No es nada, para eso son los amigos, ¿verdad?- Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?.

-Si, no te parece.

-Me encanta- Dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa y abrazo al castaño haciendo que este se sorprendiera, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo de una se separo- Perdón, me deje llevar.

-Jajaja no te preocupes- El castaño le dio una cálida sonrisa, luego bajo de la moto y tomo las bolsas- Déjame llevarlas a la puerta.

-De acuerdo.

El castaño dejo las cosas de Asia en la puerta de la casa y luego vio a Asia, la cual le estaba dando una tierna sonrisa, a Issei le pareció bonita verla sonreír y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando le dio un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión- Dijo el castaño mientras se subía de nuevo en la moto.

-De acuerdo, Issei- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego toco la puerta y voltio una ultima vez para ver a Issei- Adiós- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Adios- El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ponerse el casco.

Luego el castaño arranco la moto y se fue del lugar, tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta no duro mucho porque volvió a sentir la misma presencia de antes y esta duro unos segundos antes de irse una vez mas.

-"¿Me pregunto quien será?"- Dijo el castaño en su mente.

Luego vio su reloj para ver que eran las 2:15pm.

-Aun es temprano- Se dijo a si mismo.

-[¿Qué harás mientras esperas a esa chica pelirroja].

-No lo se, iba a investigar la ciudad yo solo, pero ya que ella va ayudarme, ahora no se que hacer, probablemente voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-[Yo que tu compraría un casco].

-¿Porque?.

-[Uno para ti y otro para la pelirroja].

-Podría darle el mío y yo podría ir sin casco.

-[Ay que hare contigo].

* * *

 _Academia Kouh - Unas horas mas tarde._

* * *

Ya la tarde se había puesto, todos los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo de la academia para poder irse a sus casa, entre ellos Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, la pelirroja iba un poco distraída, pensando en la conversación de esta mañana con el castaño.

-Y bien Rias, ¿cuando quedo de venir ese chico?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Dijo que vendría a la hora de la salida, pero no lo veo- Dijo la pelirroja viendo por todos los lados esperando verlo- Creo que se le olvido.

-Sabia que no se podía confiar en él- Dijo Akeno cruzándose de brazos.

Luego un chico en una moto se estaciono enfrente de ellos dejándolos un poco asombrados por como apareció de la nada, luego el chico se quito el casco y era Issei, todos los que estaban alrededor veían al castaño, las chicas miraban al castaño demasiado alegres y los chicos seguían viéndolo con envidia.

-Me demore- Le dijo el castaño a la pelirroja.

-N-n-no- Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida al ver al castaño.

-Pues sube.

-De-de acuerdo- La pelirroja se subió en la moto detrás del castaño.

-Ponte el casco, en caso de que pase algo- Dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba su casco.

-¿Que pasara contigo?.

-No es la primera vez que manejo sin casco- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices- La pelirroja se puso el casco.

Issei luego vio a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

-No se preocupen, ella estará bien, no dejare que le pase nada.

-Mas te vale- Dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no tener que hablar con Issei.

-No querrás saber de que somos capaces- Dijo Kiba.

-Enserio quieres perder de nuevo- Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se enojara y el castaño se rio al ver eso, luego vio a Koneko y su actitud fue un poco mas calmada- No te hizo tanto daño el ataque, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto el castaño a la peliblanca.

Koneko estaba sorprendida al ver esa actitud del castaño.

-N-no, estoy bien- Dijo Koneko un tanto nerviosa.

-Ya veo, perdón si llegue a causarte un gran daño- Dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-D-d-de acuerdo- La peliblanca estaba demasiado impactada.

Si Koneko estaba impactada al escuchar eso, Akeno y Kiba estaban con la boca abierta, no creían lo que habían escuchado, y a la vez estaban un poco molestos porque Issei no se disculpo con ellos, entonces el castaño vio el camino.

-¿Adonde vamos primero?.

-Primero investiguemos las casas abandonadas, hay siempre suelen haber demonios vagabundos.

-¿Demonios vagabundos?.

-Cuando lleguemos te explicare.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, sostente lo mas fuerte que puedas, ya sabes, para que no te caigas.

-Esta bien.

La pelirroja puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Issei, luego el castaño arranco la moto y ambos se fueron de la academia y se pusieron a recorrer la ciudad de Kouh, el camino fue bastante raro para ambos, intentaban decirse algo, pero no sabían de que hablar, luego de unos minutos llegaron a su primer destino, una casa abandonada la cual tenia los vidrios rotos, las paredes un poco agrietadas y no había puerta.

-Llegamos- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Diablos, diría que esta peor que mi vieja casa.

-[Ya lo creo]- Dijo el dragón apareciendo como gema en la mano izquierda del castaño.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!- La pelirroja se asusto.

-¿que pasa?- El castaño estaba confundido.

-¿Quien es?.

-Rias, mi compañero Ddraig, Ddraig, ella es Rias Gremory.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo la pelirroja un poco mas calmada.

-[Lo mismo digo, mi compañero no podía dejar de pensar en ti, sabes lo cansado que fue soportarlo].

-¡CÁLLATE DDRAIG!- Dijo el castaño demasiado molesto, la pelirroja tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras del dragón sellado, después de varios minutos de discusión entre el castaño y el dragón, al final las cosas se calmaron y dragón los dejo, el castaño dio un suspiro y vio a Rias- Lamento que hayas visto toda esta locura.

-No hay problema- Dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mejor entremos a investigar, ¿no crees?.

-Claro.

Ambos entraron a la casa abandonada y vieron varias cosas, cuadros hechos pedazos, muebles destruidos, sangre por las paredes y un par de cadáveres, ambos estaban demasiado impactados de ver el lugar, entonces decidieron ir juntos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es un demonio renegado?.

-¡Oh!, verdad que te iba explicar sobre eso.

-Entonces..- El castaño esperaba la explicación.

-Son demonios los cuales se revelan en contra de su amo.

-¿Amo?.

-Si, a poco no sabias de eso.

-Bueno, Ddraig me explico algunas cosas, se acerca de que existen los demonios, ángeles caídos, los ángeles, dragones y creo que también hablo de los youkais.

-Te hablo de los básico, también los demonios y los ángeles podemos reencarnar a personas y convertirlos de nuestra raza.

-Exactamente, ¿como?.

-Bueno, nosotros los demonios usamos algo llamado las Evil Piece.

-¿Evil Piece?.

-Si, mira- La pelirroja saco de su bolso unas fichas de ajedrez.

-Me debes estar bromeando- Dijo el castaño mientras veía las Evil Pieces- son fichas de ajedrez.

-Parecen, pero con estas Evil Pieces convertimos a quien sea en demonio.

-Que extraño es el mundo, en fin, volviendo a lo de los demonios vagabundos.

-Claro, pues estos demonios tenemos que sacrificarlos antes de que se salgan de control.

-Que loco.

Después de unos minutos siguieron investigando y luego el castaño volvió a hablar una vez mas.

-¿Sabes porque me buscan?.

-Para serte sincera, no muy bien, según lo que me cuenta mi hermano es porque el Sekiryuutei es alguien muy poderoso y peligroso al mismo tiempo, algunos quieres acabar con él y otros quieren que el Sekiryuutei este de su lado.

-Que locura.

-Lo se, pero bueno, ahora que estas conmigo puedes ver que no todos los demonios son malos, ¿verdad?.

El castaño miro a la pelirroja con una ceja levantada.

-Tu eres solo una entre un millón, tendría que ver mas demonios como tu, los únicos que he visto solo han hecho mi vida mas insoportable.

-Eso explica tu actitud, ¿no es así?.

-Así es.

Luego hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que sintieron dos presencias de demonios.

-¿Los sientes?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si, están a pocos metros- Dijo el castaño.

-Hay uno escondido aquí y otro en el segundo piso.

-Yo voy hacia arriba, tratare de acabar rápido con el otro para poder ayudarte.

-De acuerdo.

El castaño subió las escaleras y vio a través de una ventana como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pero luego vio el piso y vio unos muebles destruidos, y mas sangre sobre el suelo y las paredes, el castaño se acerco a una de las manchas de sangre, se agacho y con sus dedos toco la mancha, para su suerte, la sangre estaba seca, luego escucho una risa y luego sintió unos pasos detrás suyo.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- El castaño se dio la vuelta y no había nadie, luego sintió nuevamente unos pasos detrás suyo y volvió a darse la vuelta para ver que no había nada- "Que extraño"- Luego sintió de nuevo unos pasos, pero esta vez no hizo nada, se quedo quieto.

-Ya te tengo- Sonó una voz un tanto psicópata y tenia un cuchillo, iba a apuñalar al castaño por la espalda.

Issei sintió la presencia, y sabia las intenciones de este, entonces sonrió, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tomo al demonio de la muñeca, el castaño pudo ver el cuchillo y luego vio la cara del demonio, este tenia apariencia decrepita, tenia una gran barba, el cabello largo y canoso, la cara sucia, y con unas ropas que parecían trapos.

-Patético- Dijo el castaño.

-Como es posible que me hayas sabido mis intenciones.

-Es un truco muy viejo.

-No importa, igual morirás dragón- Dijo con una sonrisa psicópata, se podía notar que le faltaba un diente además que los tenia amarillos.

-"Joder, que asco"- Dijo en su mente.

-"[Ni que lo digas]"- Dijo Ddraig.

Luego el castaño soltó al demonio para darle una patada en el estomago, este retrocedió un par de metros y cayo al suelo, pero al instante se puso de pie y fue hacia donde se encontraba Issei, luego intento darle golpes al castaño, pero este los esquivaba demasiado fácil, en uno de esos intento usar el cuchillo para atravesar su estomago, pero el castaño logro moverse demasiado rápido y logro hacerse detrás de él, el demonio estaba sorprendido, luego se dio la vuelta para ver al castaño riéndose.

-Jajajaja, eres demasiado lento- Dijo el castaño para luego darle un golpe en la cara, el demonio cayo al suelo otra vez haciendo que soltara su cuchillo, toco su nariz y noto que tenia sangre, y luego Issei lo levanto de la camisa para dejarlo a su altura- Ahora escúchame, tu fuiste el que mato a ese chico.

-Se mas especifico, he matado a mucha gente en mi vida- Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

El castaño vio el cuchillo y sonrió, entonces golpeo al demonio demasiado fuerte contra el suelo y luego tomo el cuchillo.

-Escúchame bien- El castaño puso su mano en su cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo- Tu me responderás que si o que no, de acuerdo.

-y si no lo hago.

-Pues bueno, esto pasara- El castaño enterró el cuchillo en el estomago del demonio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El dolor que sentía era horrible.

-Puedes hablar, y así- El castaño saco el cuchillo y lo volvió a enterrar en el estomago- puede que no te asesinare.

-¡ESTA BIEN!- Grito el demonio.

-Buen chico- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa malvada- Bien, ¿tu asesinaste al chico que encontraron muerto el día de hoy?.

-N-n-no- Dijo el demonio un poco adolorido.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿dejaste una nota diciendo, Te encontramos Sekiryuutei?.

-¡No!- El demonio estaba asustado- Eres el, el Sekiryuutei.

-Así es, entonces, si lo hiciste o no.

-¡N-n-no, s-se lo-lo juro que-que yo n-no fu-fu-fui!.

-Entonces, ¿Quién fue?.

-N-no se.

-No te creo- El castaño comenzó a ahorcarlo con mas fuerza- ¡¿QUIEN FUE?!.

-¡NO LO SE, SE LO JURO!.

El castaño se tranquilizo y soltó el cuello del demonio.

-Esta bien, te creo- Dijo mientras sacaba el cuchillo del demonio.

-Entonces, ¿me pe-perdonara la-la v-v-vi-vida?

-Yo nunca dije eso- Dijo el castaño mientras miraba el cuchillo botando la sangre del demonio.

-Pe-pero di-dijo que s-s-si hablaba no me-me mataría- Dijo el demonio demasiado preocupado.

-Dije que puede que no te mate, ósea, es una posibilidad- El castaño acerco el cuchillo a la garganta del demonio- Y a decir verdad, quiero matarte- Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

 _Con Rias._

* * *

La pelirroja había acabado con el demonio y acabo con su vida, ahora esperaba al castaño, además escucho unos gritos que luego se callaron, luego hubo un silencio incomodo, después sintió unos pasos, la pelirroja voltio a ver y vio a Issei con un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

-Ya acabe con el demonio vagabundo- Dijo el castaño con tranquilidad.

-Eeeeeeh, no quiero saber como lo hiciste- Dijo la pelirroja un poco sorprendida.

-Como quieras- El castaño lanzo el cuchillo a una de las paredes casa- ¿Nos vamos?.

-Claro.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa abandonada, notaron que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pero no le dieron mucha importancia y se subieron en la moto, la pelirroja se puso el casco y puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño.

-Me dices la dirección de tu casa.

-Sabes, podría hacer un circulo mágico y aparecer enfrente de mi casa.

-Entonces, porque no lo haces.

-Porque fue divertido estar contigo.

Al decir esas palabras, Issei se sonrojo y no dijo nada, decidió seguir conduciendo, al cabo de unos minutos viajando, la pelirroja vio la luz de la luna, y luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus padres.

-¿Podemos ir al parque?.

-Exactamente, ¿porque?.

-Solo quiero descansar un momento.

-De acuerdo.

El castaño siguió conduciendo por media hora hasta que llegaron a un parque, ambos bajaron de la moto y Rias se quito el casco, y ambos caminaron por todo el parque, pasaron varios minutos y luego se sentaron en el césped.

-y bien, ¿Por qué quisiste venir al parque?.

-Solo quería dar un paseo- Dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba al suelo, el castaño notaba que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Esta todo bien?.

-Si- Dijo la pelirroja un tanto desanimada.

-¿Segura?- El castaño no estaba convencido.

La pelirroja suspiro y vio al castaño.

-¿Que harías si te obligan a hacer algo que tu no quieres hacer, además de que no puedes dar tu opinión?.

-Bueno- el castaño suspiro- Sinceramente me iría y no quisiera ver a esa persona.

-Pero si esa persona es alguien importante en mi vida, ¿Qué harías?.

-Creo que no soy el mas indicado para responderte esa pregunta, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, pues alguien que sea importante en mi vida jamás podría hacer eso- El castaño de unos segundos analizo la situación- ¿Quién fue?.

-Mis padres.

-¿Que te obligaron a hacer?.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso, me da mucha rabia de solo pensarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero es algo demasiado malo.

-Básicamente quieren manejar mi futuro.

-Hmm, en ese caso no sabría que decirte, a veces los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, pero controlar sus vidas, no me parece.

-Es exactamente lo que les dije, pero no decidieron hacerme caso.

-Pues sabes lo que yo les diría.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Diles que es tu vida, y que tu harás lo que quieras con ella.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, todo ya esta hecho.

-Diablos.

-Si.

-Desearía conocerlos y poder hablar con ellos- La pelirroja lo vio con una ceja levantada- Ósea para decirle que tu no quieres hacer lo que ellos quieren que hagas, no piensen que es para otra cosa.

-Jajaja te entiendo- La pelirroja le dio una tierna sonrisa, ambos se miraban de manera tierna y Rias volvió a hablar- Sabes, me agradas.

-Enserio.

-Si, es muy poco lo que llevamos conociéndonos, pero, no se, es algo totalmente...

-¿Agradable?.

-Si.

-Hmm, creo que me siento de la misma forma, ja, es curioso, juraba que asesinaría a los demonios y ahora resulto que tengo una amiga que es un demonio.

-Pues bueno, tratare de no matarte- La pelirroja bromeo y ambos rieron, luego se sonreían el uno al otro- ¿Volveremos a hacer esto?.

-Te refieres a hablar en medio de un parque- Dijo el castaño acompañado de una pequeña risa.

-Jajaja no, me refiero a seguir investigando la ciudad, aunque esto también es divertido.

El castaño lo pensó por varios segundos y al final logro tener una respuesta.

-Claro, me gusta la idea.

-Bueno- La pelirroja se puso de pie- ¿Ahora si me podrías llevar a mi casa?- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- El castaño se puso de pie.

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos y algo en ellos se sentía extraño, querían seguir así por varios minutos.

-Eeeeh, creo que debemos irnos, ya esta anocheciendo- Dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado.

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo la pelirroja con un rubor en las mejillas.

Ambos se fueron en la moto del castaño para la casa de la pelirroja.

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, como están, esto es para decir unas cosas.**

 **-Primero, agradecer porque la historia ya tiene mas de 30 favs y 30 follows, puede que no suene que tenga tanto en comparación de otras historias, pero me sorprende que esta historia con pocos capítulos llegara a esa cantidad.**

 **-Segundo, es posible que los siguientes capítulos salgan un poco mas tarde debido por lo que se acerca navidad y año nuevo e iré a visitar a mi familia, por lo que lo mas probable es que los próximos capítulos tardaran un poco mas.**

 **-Tercero, compañero Kishinoshi, no te preocupes, pronto la relación entre Issei y Akeno mejorara, es solo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 8: Un beso y comienzan los problemas.**

 _2 semanas después._

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Issei había llegado a Kouh, y tenia que decir que por fin se había terminado de acostumbrar a su nueva vida, además se mantenía ocupado, por el día pasaba su tiempo con Asia haciendo cosas normales, como salir al parque, a comer o a ir de compras, tenia que admitir que la pasaba bien con ella, pero sentía a veces unas presencias de ángeles caídos, pero nunca lograba verlos, aun así, no dejaría que arruinarían su tiempo con Asia, y mientras por la tarde pasaba su tiempo con Rias, su amistad había mejorado bastante, Issei siempre iba a recoger a Rias de la academia y se iban juntos a buscar demonios y caídos, la gran mayoría de veces si lograban encontrar demonios y caídos, y los mataban, sin mencionar que el castaño la mayoría de veces le preguntaba cosas a la pelirroja sobre como eran los demonios.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Era otra noche que se acercaba e Issei y Rias estaban caminando de noche por las calles de Kouh, ya era la decima vez que ambos salían juntos de búsqueda de demonios vagabundos y ángeles caídos, habían investigado un par de casas antes, pero no encontraron nada o nadie que pudiera representar un gran peligro.

-Oye Rias, tengo una pregunta- Dijo el castaño mientras la miraba.

-Adelante.

-¿Como es que tienes esa piezas de ajedrez para convertir a los demás en demonios?.

-¿Porque preguntas?, ¿te interesaría ser un demonio?- Pregunto la pelirroja demasiado curiosa.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás seria un demonio, solo es curiosidad, ya que como tu eres un demonio y lo mismo tus amigos, ¿porque ellos no tienen esas piezas?.

-Ah, con que a eso te refieres, bueno, la respuesta es mas fácil de lo normal.

-¿Cual es?.

-Solo los demonios de clase alta pueden obtener estas piezas.

-Y que tienen de especial a parte de convertirte en un demonio.

-Pues veras...- Rias comenzó a explicarle como funcionaba cada evil piece tardando poco mas de 10 minutos, la demora fue mas porque Issei no entendía bien lo que estaba diciendo, pero después de un par de intentos logro entender- Entonces, esta vez si entendiste.

-Si, si, tampoco soy tan estúpido.

Luego ambos pararon de caminar porque sintieron una presencia de demonio, ambos miraron a su alrededor y no veían nada.

-¿Sabes donde puede estar?- Le pregunto Rias a Issei mientras miraba a sus lados a ver si encontraba al demonio.

-No, pero esta cerca, eso estoy seguro- Fue la respuesta del castaño mientras hacia lo mismo que la pelirroja.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los podía ver nada extraño, pero la presencia seguía rondando por ahí.

-¿Donde puede estar?- Dijo la pelirroja un poco enojada.

-No lo se- Luego el castaño recordó algo de su primera noche cuando encontró los dos demonios vagabundos con Rias- Tengo una idea.

-¿Cual es?.

-Ignorémoslo.

-Enserio esa es tu idea- Dijo la pelirroja un tanto desilusionada.

-Confía en mi, se lo que hago- Dijo el castaño mientras dejaba de mirar hacia los lados y comenzaba a seguir el camino.

-De acuerdo- La pelirroja siguió al castaño.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos sentían como la presencia se iba acercando a ellos para luego escuchar un grito.

-Rápido, muévete unos metros a tu izquierda- Le dijo el castaño a la pelirroja.

Rias hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, logrando esquiva al demonio el cual iba a apuñalar a la pelirroja con un cuchillo, el demonio como no pudo lograr su objetivo, cayo boca abajo al suelo, luego vio a su lado derecho y alzo la vista para ver al castaño y este le estaba dando una mirada fría.

-[Que dices socio, usamos nuestros poderes]- La gema apareció en la mano izquierda de castaño.

-No será necesario esta vez- Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, mientras crujía sus dedos.

-Oh no- El demonio estaba demasiado asustado.

Lo siguiente que paso era como Rias veía como Issei torturaba al demonio vagabundo, lo pisaba, lo pateaba en todo el cuerpo y mas en la cara, golpeaba la cabeza del demonio contra el suelo. y al final tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo en el cuello del demonio para dejarlo ahí tirado, Rias sin duda estaba en shock, aunque vio al castaño hacerlo una vez hace un par de días, aun le sorprende ver el método de Issei para acabar con los demonios y caídos.

-Ya acabe- Dijo el castaño con calma.

-Eh, de acuerdo- La pelirroja se sentía incomoda.

-Vámonos.

-Esta bien.

* * *

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

pero en los últimos dos días no encontraban nada y para matar el tiempo, ambos se iban a un parque a charlar, por cierto, faltaba decir que tanto Issei, como Rias al estar pasando mucho tiempo cerca del otro, se sentían un tanto extraños y sus corazones palpitaban casa vez mas rápidos, era mas que obvio que se estaban enamorando, era obvio, desde que se conocieron no han paraban de pensar en el otro, además de que Rias le preguntaba cosas a Issei que lo hacia sentirme un poco nervioso.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Los dos estaban caminando por el parque, esta vez no encontraron ni a un demonio vagabundo o ángel caído, entonces aprovecharon para hablar.

-Entonces- La pelirroja pensaba de que hablar- ¿tienes novia?- la pelirroja se dio una bofetada mental- "¿Porque pregunte eso?"

-Eh, a que se debe esa pregunta- El castaño estaba confundido e incomodo.

-No, no es nada.

-"¿Sera que le cuento?".

-"[Yo me lo guardaría, apenas conoces a esta chica por al menos casi un mes]".

-"Que sugieres".

-"[Solo dile que no, y mientras pase el tiempo, ya cuentas con calma]".

-"¿Desde cuando te volviste consejero?".

-"[No hay que ser listo para dar este tipo de consejos]".

-"De acuerdo"- El castaño voltio a ver a la pelirroja que esperaba la respuesta- Perdón por la tardanza.

-No te preocupes.

-No, no tengo novia.

-Oh, vale- La pelirroja estaba nerviosa cuando le hizo la pregunta, pero después de que el castaño respondiera, no dudo en tener una pequeña ilusión al escuchar su respuesta.

-"[Como es que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que se gustan el uno al otro]"- Dijo Ddraig en voz baja para que Issei no escuchara- "[Estos jóvenes de hoy en día]".

Ambos siguieron caminando y ambos se sentían un poco incomodos, pero decidieron dejarlo de lado para hablar de otras cosas.

* * *

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

En fin, esta vez Rias e Issei iban al parque otra vez, porque el día de hoy no encontraron ni a un demonio, ni a un caído, entonces decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el parque y mientras llegaban, decidían charlar un poco.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste la moto?.

-Pues bueno, para ser honesto, se me olvido traerla.

-¿Porque?.

-Estaba cansando esta mañana y cuando salí, se me quedo la moto.

-¿Porque estabas cansando?.

-No lo se, será por que alguien estuvo charlando conmigo en este parque hasta las dos de la mañana- Dijo eso ultimo viendo a la pelirroja.

-Me pregunto quien será- Dijo viendo hacia otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si. yo también me lo pregunto- Dijo mirando a la pelirroja con una cara de enojo.

-Pero mira el lado bueno, al menos no se te nota que hayas dormido poco.

-No para nada- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al parque y fueron hacia unos columpios donde cada uno se sentó en uno de los dos que habían, luego Rias comenzó a balancearse, mientras que el castaño solo la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Es muy hermosa"- Dijo en su mente, pero luego reacciono a lo que dijo y un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Oye Issei.

-¿Que pasa Rias?.

-¿Puedo preguntarte unas cosas?.

-Pues aprovecha antes de que anochezca.

-De acuerdo- La pelirroja comenzó a pensar la pregunta y luego se la conto al castaño- ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo?.

El castaño al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar recordar todos esos años en el bosque junto con Kuroka y Shirone, entonces, una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en rostro.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que estuve viviendo ocho años en un bosque?.

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta del castaño y no lo creía.

-Honestamente, suena bastante raro.

-Pues es demasiado cierto, si quieres, pregúntale a Ddraig.

-[¿Solicitaron mi presencia?]- Apareció la gema en el brazo del castaño.

-¿Siempre estas pendiente?- Pregunto el castaño al dragón al ver como aparecía de una.

-[Puede ser].

-Eh, Ddraig- La pelirroja lo llamo.

-[¿Qué sucede pelirroja?].

-¿Issei había vivido ocho años en un bosque?.

-[Así que le contaste la historia]- Le dijo el dragón a Issei.

-Espera, entonces, ¿es verdad?- Rias estaba impresionada.

-[Demasiado]- Le dijo el dragón a Rias dejándola sin palabras- [bueno, ¿tienen algo mas que preguntarme?].

-No, gracias por tu participación- Dijo el castaño.

-[De acuerdo]- La gema desapareció.

-Por cierto Issei.

-¿Que sucede?.

-¿Con quien has estado viviendo todos estos años?.

Luego los buenos momentos con Kuroka y Shirone aparecieron una vez mas en la mente del castaño y miro el atardecer.

-Viví con dos chicas, fueron mi familia durante ese tiempo, sin decir ambas eran o son hermanas.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-¿Sobre que?

-Que eran o son hermanas, ¿Qué paso con ellas?.

-Pues...- El castaño recordó aquel día que se llevaron a Shirone y soltó un suspiro- La menor de las dos, Shirone, fue capturada por unos demonios, su hermana y yo intentamos mantenerla a salvo, pero todo resulto en vano- Dijo el castaño con una actitud seria.

-¿Que edad tenían?.

-Shirone tenia 12 años cuando eso sucedió, y su hermana y yo teníamos 14 años- El castaño cambio su expresión a una mas melancólica.

-Ya veo, por cierto, ¿que paso con la otra chica?.

Cuando Rias pregunto por Kuroka, el castaño recordó ese día que en el que ella se volvió su novia y a la vez fue el mismo día que la perdió, entonces miro al suelo y su actitud era mucho mas depresiva que antes.

-Ella, siguió viviendo conmigo durante los próximos dos años, ambos entrenábamos para hacernos mas fuertes, y tratábamos de no pensar tanto en ese suceso, pero hace unos meses, unos malditos demonios vinieron y...- El castaño apretaba los puños y su ira comenzaba a aparecer- ellos la lastimaron y se la llevaron- Eso ultimo lo dijo tratando de contener su ira.

-Lo... lamento.

-No importa, pero recordé que le jure que haría algo por ella.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Encontraría a Shirone cueste lo que cueste, además, voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla a ella- Al castaño le cayo una lagrima y se puso de pie, estaba que expulsaba su ira- ¡Por mi culpa no pude salvarla, ahora ella debe estar con los demonios, obligándola a hacer algo que ella no quiere!- El aura del castaño aparecía levemente.

-¡Issei!- La pelirroja estaba impactada al ver el estado del castaño.

-Juro que un día matare al responsable de esto y,,,- No podía casi hablar porque el dolor empezaba a consumirlo y el aura comenzaba a hacerse mas grande.

-¡Issei, cálmate!- La pelirroja se puso de pie y tomo la mano del castaño.

El castaño sintió como la pelirroja tomaba su mano y este la miro, podía ver en su rostro como se estaba preocupando por el, Issei al ver el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja comenzaba a calmarse y su aura comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Lamento... haberme comportado así- Dijo el castaño con un tono de voz mas tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por preguntar, mejor cambiemos de tema.

-De acuerdo- El castaño le dio una sonrisa a la pelirroja haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?.

-¿Como es que aguantas a esos chicos con los que estas?.

-Bueno, cuando los conoces, te das cuenta de que no son malas personas, además han vivido situaciones demasiado tristes y honestamente, los quiero mucho, son mis amigos.

-hmm, ¿como cuales situaciones han vivido?.

-Bueno, Akeno perdió a su madre y tiene una mala relación con su padre.

-Akeno, ¿es la chica del rayo?.

-La misma.

-Diablos, debe ser muy horrible.

-Si.

-¿Que pasa con el rubio y la pequeña?.

-Respecto a Kiba, el fue asesinado y yo lo reviví.

-¿Porque fue asesinado?.

-Él prefiere que no se lo cuente a nadie, perdón si no te lo puedo decir.

-No hay problema.

-Solo te diré que odia las espadas sagradas.

-Hmm, con eso puedo darme una idea, además, tengo que admitir que es muy buen espadachín.

-De hecho.

-Pero muy malo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No tienes que recordar como nos derrotaste- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Ja, no era mi intención- Dijo el castaño acompañado de una pequeña risa.

-De acuerdo, bueno, ahora Koneko- Rias suspiro al recordar como conoció a Koneko- Su historia si es poco mas dura que el resto.

-¿Que tan grave es?.

-Pues, cuando la conocí, ella estaba en un callejón, al verme sintió miedo, pero decidí ayudarla.

-¿Porque estaba en un callejón?- Pregunto el castaño con mucha curiosidad- "Ahora que lo dice, me recuerda cuando escape de mi casa"- Dijo en su mente.

-Ella cuenta que fue capturada por la brigada del caos.

-¿La brigada del caos?- El castaño no sabia quienes eran- ¿Quién o quienes son?.

-Son una organización que busca acabar con todo el resto de las facciones a cualquier costo.

-Que loco.

-Si, ellos habían capturado a Koneko para que trabajara para ellos, pero ella se negó y escapo, estuvo unos meses viviendo en la calle, cuando la encontré tenia un par de moretones, la ropa sucia y varias lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Que paso con su familia?.

-Casi nunca habla de eso, según ella dice que están muertos y que ahora esta sola, eso explica mucho su forma de ser, sabes, casi no muestra emociones, y quisiera que no fuera así.

-Solo necesita tiempo, se lo que es sufrir y créeme, no es nada bueno.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tarda?.

-Es muy difícil saber, cuando estaba con las chicas, siempre recordaba a mis padres y a veces tenia una actitud demasiado fría, hacia sentir a las chicas incomodas, por eso trataba de no ser así- Decía el castaño con un poco de seriedad- solo tienes que darle su tiempo y ella estará bien.

-Espero que así sea.

-Tenlo por seguro.

El castaño y la pelirroja se percataron de dos cosas, la primera, que ya estaba anocheciendo, y la segunda, que aun seguían tomados de las manos, con lo primero no les importo, pero con lo segundo estaban demasiado avergonzados y no sabían que decirse.

-Perdón, no quise...- La pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

-No, perdóname tu a mi, no me fije...- El castaño también estaba nervioso.

-Pero es que...

-No me di cuenta y...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y no sabían que decirse, ambos solo admiraban la belleza del otro, sin decir que sus corazones palpitaban cada vez mas rápido.

-"Creo que nunca me cansare de decirlo, pero es muy guapo"- Dijo la pelirroja en su mente y al darse cuenta tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Es demasiado hermosa, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, mejor dicho, toda ella es hermosa".

-"[Ya bésala quieres]"- Dijo el dragón un poco desesperado.

-"Podrías irte"- Dijo el castaño un poco molesto.

-"[Es que este momento es muy cursi]"

-"¿Y a ti que te importa?".

-"[Nada, pero aburre]"

-"¡Adiós, Ddraig!".

-"[Bueno, no te enojes, ya te dejo solo]".

El castaño y la pelirroja seguían mirándose, luego Issei soltó la mano de la pelirroja y la puso en su cintura y con la otra mano la mejilla de la pelirroja, Rias estaba sonrojándose al ver lo que hacia Issei, pero le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a pensar.

-"No me importa lo que quieran mis padres, es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella".

Entonces puso sus manos en los hombros de Issei, el castaño ahora tenia un notorio rubor en las mejillas, a Rias le pareció muy tierno y lo acerco haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros.

-Rias yo...- El castaño estaba nervioso.

-Shh, solo calla y bésame- Le susurro.

Issei hizo caso y se fue acercando, al final sus labios se juntaron y se dieron un pequeño beso, ambos se sentían felices, era extraño para ellos pero no negaban que les gustaba, el beso duro unos cuantos segundos para luego separarse y verse con una sonrisa en sus rostros, luego se separaron y no podían evitar mirarse, luego notaron que ya se había hecho de noche.

-Aaaah, creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa- Dijo el castaño con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro- La pelirroja estaba igual que el castaño.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Rias, pero no se percataron de que alguien los estaba mirando, siguiendo con los jóvenes, en el camino ninguno dijo nada, solo pensaban en el beso que habían tenido y se miraban con una sonrisa, después de una hora habían llegado a la casa de la pelirroja y Rias toco la puerta, esta fue abierta por Akeno y se sorprendió de ver al castaño, comúnmente lo veía irse en su moto.

-Hola Rias- Saludo Akeno a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Hola Akeno- Rias le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tu- Akeno saludo al castaño de un modo seco.

-Aja si, un gusto verte- El castaño miro hacia otro lado para no tener que hablar con la pelinegra.

Rias simplemente suspiro al ver como ninguno de los dos seguía sin llevarse bien y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo fue su búsqueda?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

El castaño y la pelirroja se miraron y recordaron una vez mas el beso y sonrieron haciendo que Akeno quedara confundida.

-Oh, ya sabes, esta vez fue un ángel caído- Dijo la pelirroja mintiéndole a su amiga.

-De acuerdo, bueno, la cena esta preparada- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa que iba dirigida a su amiga.

-Esta bien, ya voy- Rias le devolvió la sonrisa y luego voltio a ver a Issei- Bueno, gracias por traerme, me divertí mucho hoy- Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo mismo digo, sin duda fue agradable el tiempo que pase contigo.

Ambos sabían que Akeno estaba mirándolos, así que, solo se dieron un abrazo, Akeno ya pensaba que Issei se iba, así que, se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa, entonces los chicos al ver que Akeno ya no estaba, se miraron, sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso, luego se separaron y se dieron una ultima sonrisa.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Pregunto la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- Respondió el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Issei se fue y Rias entro a la casa, para luego sentarse en el sofá y tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko se percataron de eso y tenían mucha curiosidad al ver el buen humor de su amiga.

-¿Sucedió algo interesante?- Pregunto Akeno.

-Oh nada, solo que fue divertido acabar con ese ángel caído- Volvió a mentir una vez mas.

-Bueno, ahora que llegaste, podemos cenar- Dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

Los cuatros fueron al comedor, el cual ya tenia la comida servida, entonces cenaron y contaron como les fue el día de hoy en clases, luego de la cena, Los cuatro estaban viendo televisión, pero un circulo mágico apareció en medio de la sala y de ahí salió una bella mujer, tenia un traje de sirvienta, un cuerpo mas voluptuoso que el de Rias, además de tener una larga cabellera plateada y unos ojos celestes.

-¿Grayfia?- Rias estaba sorprendida.

-¿Podemos hablar, Rias?- Pregunto la peli-plata.

-De acuerdo.

-En privado- Eso hizo que Rias empezara a tener sus dudas y comenzó a sospechar.

-Chicos, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas un momento?- Pregunto la pelirroja con un tono amable a sus amigos.

-Esta bien- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo para ir cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Los 3 se fueron a sus habitaciones y dejaron solas a Rias y Grayfia en la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunto Rias.

-No gracias, no pienso tardar mucho.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste?.

-Necesito que me expliques algo.

-¿Que debo explicarte?.

-¿Donde pasaste toda la tarde?.

-Ya sabes, en busca de demonios vagabundos.

-Hmm, ¿se puede saber con quien fuiste?.

-¿Porque te interesa con quien haya salido?- Pregunto la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

-Porque quisiera que me explicaras esto- La peli-plata apareció una foto y se la dio a la pelirroja.

Rias al verla quedo en shock, era ella e Issei besándose, en esos momentos se preguntaba como Grayfia había conseguido eso, se sentía demasiado nerviosa y Grayfia tenia una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto con un tono serio.

-Pues... yo...- La pelirroja no sabia que responderle.

-Sabes el compromiso que tienes con tus padres, no los puedes decepcionar.

-¡Pero nunca me escuchan, yo quiero hacer mi vida, tomar mis propias decisiones y no importa si a mis padres lo desaprueban, pero es mi vida y hago lo que quiero!- La pelirroja subió un poco el tono de su voz.

-Mira, no le diré nada a tus padres y menos a tu hermano, pero debes prometer que no puedes seguir con ese chico.

-Pero...- La pelirroja no pudo decir nada porque Grayfia volvió a hablar.

-Y hablare con ese chico para que se deje de meter contigo.

-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!- Dijo la pelirroja demasiado enojada.

-Rias- La peli-plata intento calmarla.

-Por favor no le digas nada, no quiero que deje de verme y yo tampoco quiero dejar de verlo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?.

-Yo no seguiré con la relación que comenzaba a lleva con él, le diré que solo seamos amigos, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo la pelirroja un poco desesperada, pero no querías perder al único chico que le gustaba.

Grayfia solo suspiro y acepto la sugerencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Segura que cumplirás con lo que dijiste?.

-Si- Dijo Rias con un tono triste.

-Espero que lo cumplas- La peli-plata creo un circulo mágico- Nos vemos- Grayfia desapareció en el circulo mágico y dejo a la pelirroja sola.

Rias estaba demasiado triste, no sabia que hacer, entonces fue a su habitación y no pudo evitar llorar, sus amigos estaban escuchando a su amiga llorar y estaban demasiado preocupados.

* * *

 _Con Issei_

* * *

El castaño estaba caminando de regreso a su casa, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero a la vez tenia sus emociones hechas un lio, por un lado se sentía demasiado feliz por el beso con Rias, y por el otro, no podía quitarse a Kuroka de la cabeza, sin duda era difícil de olvidar.

-[Hey socio, te luciste]- La gema apareció en la mano izquierda del castaño como ya era costumbre.

-¿Tu crees?.

-[Honestamente, pensé que la separarías y le dirías que no estaban haciendo lo correcto].

-Sabes lo hice por dos razones.

-[¿Cuáles son?].

-La primera, pensé en lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas y creo que tienes razón.

-[¿Sobre que?].

-No debo apegarme a una persona.

-[Bien, pero veo que hay un problema con lo que dices y los dos sabemos cual es].

-Lo admito, no pudo parar de pensar en Kuroka, es que aun tengo la fe de que la encontrare, y si la llego a ver, ja, honestamente no se que hare- Dijo el castaño con un pequeña sonrisa.

-[Y, ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?].

-Tengo que admitir que Rias me llama mucho la atención.

-[Sabes, por un momento pensé que estarías con la monja, ya que es otra chica con la cual pasas mucho tiempo].

-Bueno, Asia me agrada mucho, pero solo nos hemos permitido tener esa relación de solo amigos, pero ha demostrado ser alguien que se preocupa por mi.

-[Eso es cierto].

Después de la charla que tuvieron el castaño y el dragón, Issei llego a su casa, y se percato de algo, había una carta al frente de la puerta, el castaño se agacho y la tomo.

-¿De que será?- El castaño abrió el sobre y de ahí saco una hoja, este comenzó a leer lo que decía y no creía lo que estaba leyendo, así que dejo caer la nota- Vamos- El castaño comenzó a correr hacia un lugar muy conocido.

-[¿Que harás?].

-Iré a salvar a Asia.

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, este mensaje solo era para decir 2 cosas, la primera es, perdón un poco la demora, pero ya saben, estuve pasando las navidades en familia y por eso no tuve tiempo para publicar el capitulo y segundo, Kishinoshi respecto a Asia, en el próximo capitulo ya sabrás la respuesta, aunque creo que con el final de este capitulo quedo un poco claro, ¿no?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 9: Salvando a Asia.**

 _Hace unos días._

Asia e Issei acababan de salir del cine, había visto una película de terror, Issei no the asusto para nada, pero Asia estaba temblando y se aferró a la rama del castaño, Issei la vio y no pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

-Jajaja, ¿enserio te asusto la película?- Dijo el castaño mientras contenía las ganas de reír.

-Si, fue terrorífica, ¿A ti no te importa?- Pregunto la rubia mientras se aferraba mas al rededor del castaño.

-Por favor, ni daba miedo, además, botaste casi todas las palomitas del terror- Dijo el castaño mientras miraba la canasta vacía donde se suponía que tenía palomitas- Me quede con ganas de comer.

-No me culpes, esa película fue demasiado aterradora.

-Supongamos que la película hubiera sido aterradora, pero porque pegabas chillidos tan agudos.

-Primero, no me culpes- hizo un puchero- Segundo, me sorprende que no te haya asustado, fuiste el único.

-¿Enserio? - El castaño no creía lo segundo.

-Solo mira.

El castaño miro a la gente que salía del cine y no que todos estaban asustados, así que no había evitar evitarlo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! - El castaño se fue por los próximos cinco minutos que incluso se limpió por el par de lágrimas.

-Eres malo- Asia lo soltó y miro hacia otro lado.

-Jajajaja, perdóname, pero es muy cómico- Asia no respondió nada y el castaño dió un pequeño suspiro para luego tener una pequeña sonrisa en su cara- Bien, ¿Que debo hacer para que me perdones?

-Hmm- Asia estuvo pensando en que iba a pedirle al castaño- Ya se, vamos a una heladería.

-¿Eso es todo?- Issei estaba sorprendido- Pensé que sería peor.

-Pero tu pagarás todo lo que pediré.

-Bueno, que tanto puede ser.

* * *

 _En la heladería_

* * *

-¿Enserio vas a pedir todo eso?- El castaño vio como Asia tenía 2 conos de helado, más un pote de helado grande, y 8 paletas, 5 eran de chocolate y las otras 3 eran de fresa.

-Si señor, y recuerda, tu pagaras todo.

-¡¿Que?!- el castaño quedó sorprendido- Me niego, si eso es parte de la disculpa, no señorita, ni loco.

-hazlo, por favor- Hizo un puchero tierno haciendo que el castaño no pudiera resistirse y terminara cediendo.

-Como decirle que no a esa cara- Eran una batalla que acababa de perder- de acuerdo, pagaré.

-"[Porque siempre caes en ese truco tan viejo]"- Le dijo el dragón en su mente.

-"A poco he caído varias veces".

-"[Recuerdas las veces que Kuroka te convenció para que la ayudarás]"

El castaño comenzó a recordar y abrió los ojos al recordar las veces que cayó en ese truco.

-"ok, tienes razón".

Después de que el castaño pagara, Asia le compartió de los postres, y después de comer decidieron ir para la casa de Asia.

* * *

 _Unas horas después_

* * *

-Gracias por invitarme a ver la película- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, pero sigo insistiendo que hubiera sido mejor ver una película de comedia- Dijo el castaño mientras recordaba como se aburría viendo la película- De todos modos me divertí contigo- Le devolvió la sonrisa a Asia.

-Yo también me divertí mucho contigo.

-Que bueno- El castaño le dio un abrazo a la rubia- Nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo- Asia le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron y el castaño se fue para su casa, mientras que Asia cambiaba su expresión alegre a una triste, luego entro a su casa y vio a tres personas, 2 mujeres y un hombre.

-Y bien- Pregunto el hombre, tenia apariencia de hombre de mediana edad, con cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro y tenia un atuendo que consistía de una camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, una gabardina gris y sombrero negro.

-¿Que cosa?- Asia no quería hablar del tema.

-Tu sabes bien de lo que estamos hablando niña- El tipo la tomo del cuello.

-Suéltame- Asia intentaba zafarse de las manos del hombre, pero no podía, el tipo era mas fuerte que ella.

-Ya déjala, Dohnaseek- Dijo una de las chicas, ella tenia una larga cabellera azul marino, ojos marrones, tenia una blusa granate, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca, y minifalda del mismo color de la blusa, y llevaba unos tacones negros, además de tener un cuerpo voluptuoso.

Dohnaseek voltio a ver a la mujer con una mirada seria.

-Como quieres que la deje, esta junto a un dragón, y no es cualquier dragón, no, es el Sekiryuutei, sabes cual es una de nuestra misiones, acabar con él.

-Ya lo se, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

-A ver Kalawarner, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar?, si seguimos así, uno de nosotros morirá, como la maldita de Raynare.

-Ella no importa ahora, ahora tenemos que seguir el plan al pie de la letra.

Dohnaseek solo miro a Kalawarner con rabia, pero decidió hacer caso y soltó a Asia.

-Mittelt, lleva a la monja a su habitación.

-Como sea- Dijo una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y llevaba un vestido negro con adornos blancos, medias blancas hasta los muslos y zapatos negros, el caso, esta chica llevo a Asia hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Ya espero el momento de acabar con esa monja y con ese dragón- Dijo Dohnaseek mientras iba a la cocina.

-No te preocupes, en unos días, nuestro objetivo por fin se cumplirá- Dijo Kalawarner en un tono de alegría.

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

* * *

El castaño había estado corriendo por mas de media hora hasta llegar a casa de Asia, luego fue hacia la puerta y empezó a golpear con mucha fuerza.

-¡ASIA!- El castaño gritaba con la esperanza de ver a Asia y volvió a golpear la puerta- ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHI?!- El castaño esperaba que alguien respondiera, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gran silencio- Ni modo- El castaño entonces le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta que la atravesó, luego saco el pie del agujero que hizo en la puerta- Ojala nadie me vea hacer esto- El castaño creo una pequeña bola de energía y la lanzo hacia la puerta haciendo que explotara, una gran nube de humo apareció por unos cuantos segundos para volver a desaparecer.

-[¿No crees que exageraste?]- Pregunto el dragón un tanto sorprendido al ver lo que hizo Issei.

-Eso no me dijiste hace ocho años- Dijo el castaño un poco molesto.

-[Hmm, tienes razón].

El castaño vio el enorme que creo, pero eso no le importaba ahora, el castaño entro a la casa y veía el lugar hecho un desastre por la explosión que acababa de hacer, investigo todos los lugares de la casa, cocina, baño, las habitaciones del primer y segundo piso, pero no había rastro de nadie.

-Mierda, ¿donde puede estar Asia?.

El castaño volvió a la sala y entre las cosas que estaban en el suelo vio una carta, el castaño la tomo y decidió leerla en voz baja.

-Tenemos a la monja, sacaremos su sacred gear, así que encuéntranos dragón, además, es mejor que lo hagas rápido, claro, si quieres volver a verla viva- El castaño estaba sorprendido, el castaño tiro la carta y salió de la casa- En que lugar pudieron llevar a Asia- el castaño empezó a pensar en varios lugares, excepto en uno que era el mas obvio.

-¿Callejones?, no, ¿fabricas abandonadas?, puede ser, pero lo dudo, ¿casas abandonadas?, no, lo mas probable es que se encuentren con un demonio vagabundo, entonces, ¿Dónde pueden estar?- El castaño seguía pensando.

-[Que tal si buscas en la iglesia]- Dijo el dragón un tanto irritado de escuchar todos los lugares que dijo Issei.

-es cierto, ¡Como no me pude dar cuenta de ese lugar!- El castaño sintió como las esperanzas volvían a él- Eres el mejor Ddraig.

-[Mejor cállate y ve a buscar a tu amiga].

-Tienes razón.

El castaño salió corriendo hacia la iglesia, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover.

* * *

 _En la iglesia._

* * *

Ahí se encontraban Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt, junto con un pequeño ejercito de exorcistas, todos estaban callados que podían escuchar con atención como la lluvia golpeaba el suelo, el silencio siguió por unos minutos mas hasta que Dohnaseek decidió hablar.

-Al fin, por fin nos desharemos de esta monja- Dijo Dohnaseek con una sonrisa macabra, este alzo la vista para ver a Asia la cual estaba encadenada a una cruz, dicha cruz estaba a mas de 5 metros del suelo colgada en una pared, Asia solo tenia un vestido blanco el cual estaba rasgado en sus piernas y brazos.

-¿Crees que vendrá el dragón?- Dijo Mittelt mientras miraba a Asia.

-Vendrá, tenlo por seguro- Dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa sádica.

Al cabo de varios minutos, todos habían sentido una gran presencia, no era de demonio, ni de ángel, mucho menos de caído, no, era una presencia de dragón.

-Al fin llego- Dijo Kalawarner mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-Mittelt, tu y Kalawarner vayan a recibir a nuestro invitado- Dijo Dohnaseek con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo- Ambas chicas sonrieron de manera malévola y se dirigieron a la entrada.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Issei - Minutos antes._

* * *

El castaño acababa de llegar a la iglesia, se detuvo al frente de la entrada, este solo miraba las puertas y lo grandes que eran, como mas cuatro metros, el castaño soltó un suspiro y solo podía pensar en la siguiente cosa.

-"No puedo permitirme que maten a Asia, esta es la única oportunidad que tengo, si fallo, no me lo perdonare"- Se dijo a si mismo en su mente una y otra vez.

Podía sentir como la lluvia caía por su cara, mojaba su cabello y su ropa, pero ahora eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era Asia, así que siguió con su objetivo, entonces le dio una fuerte patada a las puertas de la iglesia abriéndolas de golpes para luego ser recibido por dos chicas.

-Vaya, al parecer tenemos un invitado- Dijo la peliazul con un tono sombrío.

-¿Donde esta Asia?- Pregunto Issei con un tono serio en su voz.

-Si quieres verla, tendrás que derrotarnos- Dijo la rubia con su sonrisa malévola.

-No hay problema- Dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos.

-Eso lo veremos- Ambas chicas sacaron sus alas de ángeles caídos.

-Lista Kalawarner.

-Siempre Mittelt.

Entonces, una de las chicas creo una lanza y la mando hacia el castaño, pero Issei la esquivo demasiado fácil, este tenia una expresión seria en su rostro, voltio a ver la lanza en el suelo para luego ver a las chicas.

-Me recuerdan a un ángel caído que asesina, como se llamaba, creo que era Raynare- Dijo Issei mientras recordaba como asesino a Raynare.

-Así que tu fuiste el que mato a Raynare- Dijo Mittelt un tanto sorprendida.

-Tampoco que fuera gran cosa- Dijo Issei con un toque de frialdad.

Ambas chicas se miraron para luego ir donde el castaño e intentar atacarlo, Mittelt intento hacerle una barrida a Issei para que cayera al suelo, pero este logro esquivarla, pero luego recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de Kalawarner, este solo retrocedió un par de metros y este miro a Kalawarner sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Que pasa, el gato te comió la lengua- Dijo Kalawarner con un tono burlón.

Issei solo la veía fijamente hacia los ojos haciéndola sentir incomoda e incluso se molesto.

-No te quedes ahí parado- Kalawarner estaba enojándose.

Luego el castaño pudo sentir como alguien se le acercaba demasiado rápido e iba a intentar golpearlo en la cara, pero el castaño solo cerro los ojos y sonrió, y tomo el puño de la persona que lo iba a golpear, el castaño sabia que se trataba de Mittelt, así que este giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y abrió sus ojos para ver a la rubia con una cara de enojo.

-Ja, que inútil- El castaño la tomo del cuello- Mejor no intervengas- El castaño la lanzo varios metros haciendo que chocase contra una pared y quedara inconsciente, el castaño luego voltio a ver a Kalawarner- Ahora si.

-Eres un desgraciado- Dijo la peliazul un tanto sorprendida por lo que hizo el castaño- No te lo dejare fácil.

La peliazul creo un látigo y fue donde el castaño, ella lanzo el látigo haciendo que se enrollara en el brazo derecho de Issei, pero el castaño no parecía sorprenderle, entonces con su otro brazo tomo la cuerda y la rompió, eso hizo que Kalawarner se enojara y fuera a donde el se encontraba e intentara golpearlo, Issei detenía los golpes con mucha facilidad, en uno de esos, el castaño le dio un golpe en el estomago a Kalawarner haciendo que perdiera aire y cayera al suelo de rodillas, el castaño luego hizo aparecer su guante en su brazo izquierdo y le apunto a la cabeza de la peliazul.

-Dime donde esta Asia- Dijo el castaño en un tono serio.

-¿P-porque de-debería?.

-No querrás saber de que soy capaz- El castaño comenzaba a enojarse, así como su guante comenzaba a cargarse de energía.

-Sera mejor que no te confíes- Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

El castaño logro sentir como alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas y voltio a ver para darse cuenta de que era Mittelt que iba hacia donde el estaba con una espada es sus manos, el castaño solo miro y cuando Mittelt estaba a pocos centímetros, ella iba atravesar el pecho del castaño con la espada, pero tomo la hoja con el guantelete y lo destruyo, la rubia estaba sorprendida al ver lo que hizo el castaño, veía como caían los restos de la hoja para lego ver su espada y notar que solo había un pequeño cacho de hoja.

-¿Co-co-como es p-p-posible?- La rubia estaba sorprendida.

El castaño estaba que perdía la paciencia y tomo del cuello a la rubia con su mano derecha, luego su guantelete se cargo de nuevo y lo apunto a la cara de la rubia.

-Responde, ¿donde esta Asia?- Pregunto el castaño demasiado molesto.

-Q-que te ha-hace creer que la en-encontraras- Dijo la rubia con un poco de dificultad debido a que el castaño comenzaba a apretar mas su agarre.

-Dime o morirás.

-Ya es tarde, ja-jamás volverás a verla- Dijo la rubia con su típica sonrisa malvada.

La ira del castaño aumentaba, y así mismo usaba todas sus fuerzas para ahorcar a Mittelt, ella intentaba librarse, pero era inútil, parecía que jamás lograría zafarse del agarre de Issei, o esa creía, el castaño la dio una mirada de odio y la soltó, Mittelt cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cuello y tosía un poco de sangre, creyó que el castaño se había rendido y se iría, pero todo lo contrario, en ningún momento Issei dejo de apuntarle con el guantelete.

-Los ángeles caídos deben morir- Fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de enviarle una gran ráfaga que salió de la palma de su guantelete, esta ráfaga era roja como la sangre y comenzó a provocarle un gran dolor a Mittelt.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- La rubia emitía enormes gritos de agonía, los gritos eran demasiado molestos para el castaño, pero siguió con su objetivo sin prestarle mucha atención a los gritos de la rubia, luego de unos minutos la ráfaga desapareció y el cuerpo de Mittelt estaba calcinado, el castaño solo evito mirar, entonces, voltio a ver a Kalawarner y ella estaba demasiado asustada.

-Me imaginaba que una de las dos intentarían tomarme del pelo, así que será mejor que me respondas, claro, si es que no quieres terminar como ella- Señalo al cuerpo calcinado de Mittelt.

-¡Esta en una puerta al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, ya te dije donde esta, así que, por favor no me mates!- Decía la peliazul demasiado asustada.

-Hmm, no se, debería o no- Dijo el castaño de forma pensativa mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla- Ya veremos- El castaño le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconsciente- ya decidí tu futuro.

El castaño dejo a Kalawarner tirada en el suelo mientras iba al pasillo que le había dicho, al llegar abrió la puerta y no creía lo que estaba viendo, vio a un tipo, el cual tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y detrás de él había un ejercito de mas de 30 exorcistas, para ser exactos, 35 exorcistas, pero eso no le importaba, estaba en shock cuando vio a Asia amarrada con cadenas a una cruz, el castaño estaba que estallaba, no le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo con Asia.

-Issei- Dijo Asia con voz débil- Que bueno que viniste.

-¡Asia!- El castaño iba a avanzar a donde se encontraba ella, pero todos los que estaban enfrente se pusieron en pose de combate, lo cual hizo que el castaño no pudiera moverse de donde estaba.

-Así que, lograste vencer a Mittelt y Kalawarner- Dijo el tipo mientras se acercaba quedando a unos cuantos metros de él.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto el castaño demasiado enojado.

-Me llamo Dohnaseek.

-¿Que quieren de Asia?- El castaño apretaba los puños.

-Veras, resulta que Asia posee una sacred gear muy importante para nosotros, la Twilight Healing, así que, con este ritual, sacaremos su sacred gear y por fin nos pertenecera.

-¿Que pasara con ella?- Pregunto el castaño un tanto preocupado.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba, ella morirá- Dijo Dohnaseek acompañado de una pequeña risa diabólica- pero aquí no acaba la cosa, sabemos que tu eres el Sekiryuutei y resulta que teníamos un trato, que ella te traería hacia nosotros, y al parecer creo que ha funcionado.

-¿Eso es cierto?- El castaño alzo la vista para ver a Asia.

-Issei, yo no quise hacer esto, ellos me tenían amenazada, ellos solo quieren asesinarte, pero yo decidí no contarle nada acerca de ti y sobre las cosas que hacíamos juntos para mantenerte a salvo- Dijo Asia con unas cuantas lagrimas

Si el castaño antes estaba enojado con Dohnaseek por querer quitarle su sacred gear a Asia, cuando se entero de que la estaba manipulando para luego matarla y encima la utilizaban para que pudieran matarlo, sentía que esos 3 habían caído demasiado bajo, su ira estaba a punto de estallar, su aura rojo sangre comenzaba a aparecer alrededor de él, luego cargo su guantelete una vez mas y envió una bola de energía un poco mas poderosa que las anteriores, esta iba en dirección a Dohnaseek, pero este la esquivo e hizo que la bola impactara con unos cuantos exorcistas haciendo que estos quedaran algunos hechos cenizas y otros con algunas partes de cuerpo regadas por toda la habitación, el numero de exorcistas se redujo a 27.

-No te permitiré que mates a Asia.

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica- ¡ATAQUEN!- Le ordeno a los exorcistas.

Los exorcistas fueron a donde estaba Issei, e Issei fue a donde se encontraban, estos intentaban atacarle con espadas, pero este simplemente las esquivaba y las rompía con su guantelete, luego comenzaba a golpear a varios exorcistas, en la cara, el en pecho, en el estomago, y usaba pequeña ráfagas para poder librarse, pero estos se movían demasiado rápido, pero esto no era problema para Issei, gracias al entrenamiento de Ddraig, podía manejar grupos grandes como este, entonces comenzó a mandar varias ráfagas, acabando con unos cuantos exorcistas, luego con su mano derecha, tomo la espada de uno de los exorcistas que asesino y comenzaba a combatir con el resto de exorcistas que le faltaba por eliminar, tenia que no era el mejor peleando con un arma, pero aun así lograba hacerles frente, entonces el castaño alzo la vista para ver como estaba Asia y noto que su cuerpo se estaba iluminando de un color verde, en especial sus manos.

-Si, al fin esta pasando- Dijo Dohnaseek con un tono de voz macabro.

-No, no puedo permitirlo- Dijo Issei enojado.

El aura de Issei por fin se manifestó alrededor de su cuerpo, esto había aterrado a los exorcistas, el castaño los miraba con mucho odio y comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido, sin que se dieran cuenta, Issei comenzó a matarlos de uno en uno, los atravesaba con la espada por el pecho atravesando sus corazones, o les cortaba el cuello haciendo que la sangre salpicara las paredes, y a los últimos los matos con una ráfaga demasiado poderosa, Dohnaseek estaba viendo lo que hacia Issei y este no parecía mostrar ni una emoción, después de que el castaño acabara con el ultimo de los exorcistas, miro la sangre sobre la espada y como esta se escurría desde la hoja hasta llegar a la empuñadura manchando la palma de su mano con la sangre de los exorcistas, pero le daba igual, solo tenia un objetivo, salvar a Asia, estaba a pocos de metros de donde se encontraba e iba ir a donde estaba Asia, pero Dohnaseek fue mas rápido y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que el castaño cayera al suelo y soltara la espada, además de que su aura desapareció.

-Oh no, no te lo permitiré- El caído sonrió de manera sádica.

-Asia- El castaño alzo la vista para ver a Asia y notar como su cuerpo se iluminaba cada vez mas y mas.

-[Socio, no puedes permitirlo, si le sacan la twilight healing, ella morirá].

-Tu sacred gear si que es listo- Dijo Dohnaseek con un risa malvada- Pero ya es tarde, mira.

El cuerpo de Asia se ilumino lo suficiente, en especial sus manos, y de ahí salieron 2 anillos que poseían el brillo que irradiaba el cuerpo de Asia, al instante que esos anillos salieran de las manos de Asia, su cuerpo dejo de brillar, así como las cadenas la soltaron y Asia comenzaba a caer.

-¡ASIA!- El castaño le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago a Dohnaseek haciendo que se cayera de rodillas.

-Ma-maldito- Dijo el caído mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Issei se puso de pie lo mas rápido que podía, le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a Dohnaseek dejándolo inconsciente y con la nariz sangrado, luego empezó a correr hacia donde iba a caer Asia y la atrapo, ella cayo en sus brazos, lo único que Issei esperaba era que ella estuviera bien.

-Issei, gracias por todo- Dijo Asia con una pequeña sonrisa débil.

-Asia- El castaño no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Lamento por hacerte venir, eres la mejor persona que puede haber en este mundo, me diste tu amistad, y ojala hubiera podido pasar mas tiempo contigo.

-No digas esas cosas Asia, tu vas a estar bien, te lo prometo- las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos del castaño.

-Ojala fuera así- Asia le dio una ultima sonrisa, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dar su ultimo aliento.

-¿Asia?- El castaño no creía lo que acabo de ocurrir, Asia no se movía, no tenia pulso, su corazón no latía, ella acaba de morir- No, no, no puede ser- El castaño cayo de rodillas aun con Asia en sus brazos- Dime que es mentira, por favor, dime que es mentira- Las lagrimas de Issei caían en el rostro de Asia- ¡¿PORQUE?!- El castaño dio un grito desgarrador.

Luego oyó algo caerse, el castaño voltio a ver de donde provenía el ruido y fue hacia ese lugar, sin antes dejar el cuerpo sin vida de Asia en el suelo, el castaño fue a ver que era y eran esos anillos.

-[La Twilight Healing]- Dijo Ddraig un poco sorprendido.

Issei cayo de rodillas y tomo los anillos.

-¿Sera que si pongo los anillos de nuevo en las manos de Asia, puede que ella vuelva a la vida?.

-[Quisiera que fuera así compañero, pero una vez que el portador muere, nada puede hacer que vuelva a la vida, a menos de que reencarne en un demonio o ángel].

-¡¿PORQUE?!, ¡¿PORQUE?!- El castaño golpeaba el suelo con mucha ira y con mucho odio- ¡¿PORQUE NO LA PUDE SALVAR?!, ¡¿PORQUE?!- El castaño seguía golpeando el suelo.

-Jajaja, al parecer no la pudiste salvar.

Esa voz, la misma voz que pertenece al culpable de la muerte de su amiga.

-Tu- Decía el castaño en un tono de voz bajo- Como puedes ser tan miserable- esta vez, el tono de su voz era un poco mas alto y se podía notar que tenia un tono de ira- Eres de lo peor- Decía en un tono de voz que ya hacia que Dohnaseek escuchara.

-Si, si, lo que sea, dame la sacred gear de la monja.

-Nunca- Decía el castaño con mucha ira.

-¿Que dijiste mocoso?- Eso molesto a Dohnaseek.

-Primero tendrás que matarme.

-Sera un placer asesinarte, así podrás estar con tu amiga.

-Asia- El castaño solo pensaba en como había fallado su objetivo- No te lo perdonare- El aura de Issei comenzaba a emanarse de nuevo, pero esta vez era mucha mas grande que la ves pasada- ¡me oíste!- Dijo en un tono de voz demasiado alto- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!- Esto ultimo lo grito lo mas fuerte que podía, así como su aura se hacia cada vez mas grande y mas brillante- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el castaño apretaba los puños demasiado fuerte haciendo que las uñas lograran sacarle sangre a las palmas.

El aura de Issei se hacia cada vez mas grande, todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar, y su presencia era mas grande que antes, Dohnaseek comenzaba a preocuparse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

 _Con Rias y los demas_

* * *

La pelirroja estaba en su habitación en que decirle al castaño para que no la dejara, en eso Akeno entro a su habitación.

-¿Que sucede Akeno?.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, después de que vino Grayfia has estado triste, ¿Qué sucede?

Rias sabia que no podría mentirle a Akeno, era su mejor amiga, como su hermana, era la persona que mas le tenia confianza.

-Pues veras, te acuerdas de Issei, ¿verdad?.

-Si, sigue sin agradarme.

-Jaja, bueno, lo que resulta es que...- La pelirroja no pudo terminar su frase.

Ambas chicas sintieron una gran presencia, además de un pequeño temblor, Rias conocía a la perfección esa presencia, era la de Issei, luego Kiba y Koneko entraron corriendo a la habitación de Rias.

-Rias, lo sentiste- Dijo Kiba preocupado.

-Si, es Issei.

-¡¿Issei?!- Akeno, Kiba y Koneko estaban sorprendidos.

-Si, algo malo esta sucediendo, tenemos que ir a ver- Rias estaba preocupada.

-De acuerdo, vamos- Dijo Akeno.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa de Rias y fueron a donde se encontraba la gran presencia que emanaba Issei.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, desde el año pasado que no nos vemos xD (Ok, chiste malo), en fin, esto era para decirles que Feliz 2018 y responder un par de cosas.**

 **-Kishinoshi, Koneko e Issei se darán cuenta de que están cerca pronto, ósea, creo que pasara primero el asunto de Rias, para luego llegar a ese momento en el que Issei y Koneko sepan que están cerca.**

 **-JLazo20, Rias si estará con Issei, y sobre si habrá harem, claro que habrá harem, pero eso si, Rias no será la principal.**

 **Bueno no tengo nada que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	10. Explicacion

**Explicación.**

 **Hey, que tal, creo que aquellos que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando, porque no subí capitulo en todo este tiempo (tal vez no te lo hayas preguntado, pero igual), pues resulta que estuve pasando por varios problemas familiares, incluso cuando publique el capitulo 9 ya tenia varios de esos problemas los cuales me habían deprimido un poco, pero las cosas habían empeorado y decidí desconectarme de todo, necesitaba tiempo solo, y por eso no había continuado con la historia, pero bueno, ya las cosas se han solucionado en un... digamos en un 70%, entonces aclaremos los siguientes puntos.**

 **Primero, La historia continuara, de hecho el capitulo 10 lo estoy acabando, así que puede que el capitulo este para esta noche o por lo menos esta semana que viene ya estará.**

 **Segundo,** **Estoy planeando otra historia la cual pensé en todo este tiempo, la cual tendrá como tema principal el futuro, los viajes en el tiempo y un protagonista el cual no es Issei.**

 **Tercero, intentare retomar la rutina que tenia e intentare subir los capítulos en el menor tiempo posible.**

 **Bueno, espero que las cosas estén claras.**

 **Uh, una ultima cosa, ¿Les parece que haga un capitulo únicamente respondiendo sus dudas acerca de la historia?**


	11. Chapter 10

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 10: Un respiro.**

Nos encontramos de nuevo en la iglesia, donde el castaño había derrotado a Mittelt, a Kalawarner, y a un ejercito de exorcistas, pero fallo en su objetivo, no pudo salvar a Asia, estaba destrozado, estaba llorando por la perdida de su amiga, pero esos sentimientos de tristeza y dolor se transformaban en ira y odio, los cuales iban dirigidos hacia una persona, Dohnaseek, él se estaba burlando del castaño y como no pudo salvar a Asia, que error acaba de cometer, Issei había expulsado toda su ira y todo odio haciendo que un gran aura apareciera alrededor de su cuerpo, también su presencia era mucho mayor y sin contar que con el poder que estaba desatando el lugar comenzaba a temblar, con todo lo que hacia el castaño Dohnaseek estaba preocupado, pero intento acercarse para atacar a Issei, pero no podía, cada vez que se acercaba la presión en su cuerpo aumentaba haciendo que se le hiciera imposible acercarse, lo siguiente que vio lo dejo en shock, veía como en los brazos del castaño se materializaba una especie de armadura, estaba hecha del mismo material de la Boosted Gear, la armadura era roja como el guantelete y cubría los brazos del castaño hasta los hombros, sin decir que había una gema verde esmeralda en cada mano, el castaño termino de expulsar todo el poder que podía y ahora miraba el suelo, tenia un aura poderosa alrededor de su cuerpo, esta era de un tono rojo sangre, además, su respiración era agitada, su cabello cubría su cara dejando un pequeño espacio donde se podía ver su ojo derecho con su cicatriz, un poco de su nariz y parte su boca, Dohnaseek miraba al castaño con mucha preocupación, veía como el iris del ojo cambiaba de color empezaba tonarse de un color verde y su pupila cambiaba a la de un reptil.

-Que pasa, acaso tienes miedo- Decía el castaño con un tono de voz sombrío mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Dohnaseek.

-Yo, ja, no me hagas reír, puede que hayas cambiado de apariencia, pero aun no eres rival para mi.

El castaño le dio una mirada y una sonrisa dignas de un psicópata, Dohnaseek estaba aterrado aunque sabia disimularlo muy bien.

-jajajajajaja- Issei comenzó a reírse.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Decía el caído un poco molesto.

-Dices que no soy rival para ti, pero recuerda quien te dejo inconsciente por unos minutos con dos simples golpes- Dijo el castaño acompañado de una pequeña risa diabólica.

Dohnaseek se enojo cuando recordó como el castaño le había dado la patada en el estomago y en la cara además de que noto que estaba sangrando por la nariz, entonces apareció una lanza y le dio un par de vueltas para mostrarle al castaño el buen uso que tenia con el arma.

-¿Porque a los caídos les gusta mucho usar lanzas?- Preguntaba el castaño en un tono burlón.

-Mejor cállate, o sino, terminaras como tu amiga- Que error acaba de cometer.

Cuando Dohnaseek le recordó a Issei que no pudo salvar a Asia, no pudo evitar cambiar esa cara sádica por una de enojo, odio e ira, entonces Dohnaseek creyendo que había bajado la moral del castaño fue a donde se encontraba y le iba a clavar la lanza en el estomago, pero Issei la tomo quedando a pocos centímetros de atravesarlo, Dohnaseek estaba sorprendido, pero luego aterrado al ver la mirada fría de Issei.

-Te voy a asesinar- El castaño rompió la lanza para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Dohnaseek haciendo que retrocediera un par de metros cayendo al suelo, el intento ponerse de pie, pero Issei fue mas rápido y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el estomago haciendo que perdiera aire y botara un poco de sangre, Issei retiro el pie del estomago de Dohnassek para luego darle una patada en la cara.

-¡AAARG, IMBECIL!- Dijo Dohnaseek dijo mientras ponía las manos en su cara.

-Pelea, si tan fuerte eres, ¿porque no peleas conmigo?- Decía el castaño mientras veía como el caído se intentaba poner de pie.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dohnaseek se puso de pie, vio sus manos y vio como estaba llenas de sangre debido a la sangre que caía de su nariz, esto lo enfurecio lo bastante y extendió sus alas negras y se elevo por los aires.

-Me las vas a pagar mocoso- Le comenzó a enviar ráfagas, las cuales Issei las esquivaba con mucha facilidad o las desviaba haciendo que chocasen contra las paredes haciendo que los escombros cayeran al suelo dejando un enorme agujero en estas.

-"Ddraig, ¿como puedo elevarme como el?"- Pregunto el castaño al dragón con un tono serio.

-"[Tus alas]".

-"¿Tengo alas?"- Pregunto confundido, obviamente sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-"[Si, solo flexiona y baja los omoplatos]".

-"De acuerdo"- El castaño se concentro e hizo lo que le dijo el dragón y luego aparecieron dos alas de dragón de un color rojo carmesí- Ahora si- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Dohnaseek estaba impactado al ver las alas del castaño, luego vio como Issei comenzó a elevarse por los aires para luego quedar de la misma altura.

-Ahora, en que estábamos- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa malévola.

-No creas que ganaras mocoso, llevo muchos años existiendo, se muchas maneras de acabar con gente como tu- Dijo Dohnaseek mientras aparecía un par de dagas en cada mano.

-Entonces demuéstralo- Dijo Issei para luego ir a donde se encontraba el caído.

* * *

 _Con Rias y los demas_

* * *

Rias junto con sus amigos habían llegado a la iglesia, ambos estaban sorprendidos de ver las puertas abiertas, además de ver un cuerpo calcinado y otro inconsciente, los cuatro entraron a la iglesia y vieron una pared con un poco destruida con los escombros por el suelo.

-¿Quien podría ser capaz de hacer algo tan atroz?- Pregunto Akeno demasiado sorprendida.

-No lo se- Dijo Rias mientras miraba el lugar.

-¿Segura que ese chico esta aquí, Rias?- Pregunto Kiba mientras sacaba una espada.

-Su presencia nos guio aquí, así que debe estar en este lugar.

Luego sintieron de nuevo la presencia y vieron como una de las paredes se destruía para ver a dos seres peleando por los aires, ambos intentaron ver quienes eran, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que uno de esos sujetos era Issei, pero estaban sorprendidos al ver la armadura por sus brazos, además de sus alas y esa aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Issei- Dijo Rias en voz baja.

-Ese chico cada día llega a niveles que no son normales- Dijo Akeno demasiado sorprendida.

-Ahora no me sorprende como haya podido vencernos tan fácil- Dijo Kiba mientras miraba la lucha.

-Solo guau- Eso fue lo único que dijo Koneko.

Mientras tanto por los aires, Issei y Dohnaseek estaban luchando, pero se notaba que estaba batalla la estaba ganando el castaño, el caído intentaba golpear al castaño, pero este lograba esquivar los golpes, pero ese no era el caso cuando Issei lo golpeaba, cada golpe que el castaño le daba siempre iba para su cara, pecho o estomago, sin decir que se alejaba para mandarle ráfagas demasiado poderosas, después de varios minutos Dohnaseek estaba cansándose.

-"Esto no es posible, tengo que escapar"- Dijo en su mente demasiado molesto.

Entonces creo un portal en la pared donde planeaba escapar, pero este no logro, Issei lo tomo de una de sus alas, el caído lo voltio a ver y noto como de su mirada se reflejaba odio, ira, parecía que lo estaba asesinando con solo verlo, era como un portal al mismísimo infierno.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Dijo el castaño demasiado enojado- Pelea como un hombre- Issei lo jalo de una de sus alas y lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared totalmente alejada del portal.

Hablando del portal, este se deshizo en unos minutos, Issei no había acabado con la pelea, entonces fue a donde el se encontraba, pero sin antes darse cuenta de que había alguien mas en la iglesia, el castaño se detuvo para ver quien o quienes eran y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Rias y sus amigos.

-¿Rias?- Issei estaba sorprendido.

Luego sus pensamientos hacia la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos por una ráfaga de Dohnaseek que impacto en su pecho, el castaño retrocedió un metro debido a que la ráfaga no le había afectado tanto, el castaño entonces vio a Dohnaseek y noto que estaba entre los escombros con su brazo estirado.

-Ja, veo que has quedado demasiado débil- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Así que fue a donde este se encontraba y vio como estaba, tenia la frente, la nariz y el labio sangrando, estaba con un par de huesos rotos, además de ue estaba tosiendo sangre.

-Eres... un... desgraciado- Decía Dohnaseek con pocas fuerzas.

-Nunca debiste hacer esto- Dijo el castaño con mucho odio- ¡Mi amiga murió por tu culpa y por la culpa de esas chicas, una ya esta muerta, la otra esta esperando su futuro.

-¿Que?- Dohnaseek miro a donde se encontraban Mittelt y Kalawarner, se sorprendió al ver a Kalawarner inconsciente, pero se aterro al ver el cuerpo calcinado de Mittelt.

-Ahora- El castaño lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared una vez mas- tu... **¡** **Morirás!-** Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono aterrador.

Issei lo soltó y este cayo de nuevo hacia los escombros e Issei se alejo unos cuantos metros mientras cargaba una ráfaga en su guantelete izquierdo, luego lo apunto hacia Dohnaseek y no pudo pensar en nadie mas que en Asia.

-Asia, te vengare- Dijo el castaño con mucho dolor para que luego las lagrimas comenzaran a salir.

El castaño soltó la ráfaga, esta vez fue mucho mas poderosa que cuando asesino a Mittelt, Dohnaseek solo vio como la ráfaga se acercaba a él, su hora había llegado, la ráfaga impacto contra el destruyendo la pared, la energía que desprendía la ráfaga era demasiado grande, al cabo de unos minutos la ráfaga se deshizo dejando un enorme agujero en la pared con vista al exterior y no había rastro del cuerpo de Dohnaseek, lo único que había en donde se suponía que debía estar el cuerpo eran nada mas que cenizas las cuales el viento se llevo, Rias y los demás quienes habían visto todo, estaban en shock, Issei entonces bajo el brazo y luego fue a la habitación donde se encontraba el cadáver de Asia, además se sentía demasiado cansado, pero aun así logro ir a la habitación para ver a su amiga, Rias fue detrás de él.

-Asia- El castaño se arrodillo enfrente del cuerpo sin vida de Asia- Por fin te he vengado- Dijo mientras las lagrimas caían en rostro de Asia, luego saco la sacred gear de Asia de sus bolsillos y los dejo al lado de su cuerpo- ¡Porque tuviste que ser tu!- Dijo en voz alta.

Rias se acerco hacia Issei y puso una mano en su hombro, ella se arrodillo a su lado, el castaño la miro, y Rias vio los ojos del castaño y noto como estos eran verdes y su pupila era la de un dragón.

-¿Porque existen este tipo de seres?- Dijo Issei con mucha ira.

-No lo se Issei- Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida al ver al castaño en ese estado.

-¿Porque a ella?, ¡¿porque?!- El castaño abrazo a la pelirroja y sollozaba en voz baja mientras las lagrimas caían sobre el hombro de Rias.

-Ya paso Issei- Ella correspondió el abrazo y no quería soltarlo en ese momento.

Luego Rias miro como sus compañeros los estaban viendo con mucha tristeza al ver a Issei de ese modo, a pesar de que no se llevaran bien, sabían lo que era perder a alguien que querían mucho, luego Rias volvió a ver al castaño y noto como volvía a la normalidad, la armadura en sus brazos desapareció, así como su aura y sus ojos volvían a tener su color de antes, luego vio el cuerpo de la Asia.

-Ella no merecía esto- Dijo Issei con voz débil.

-Eh- Rias volvió a poner su atención en Issei.

-Ella solo quería vivir una vida normal, pero estaba siendo manipulada por esos estúpidos ángeles caídos.

-Issei- Rias se entristecía al ver al castaño de ese modo.

-La querían por su sacred gear, como pueden ser tan despreciables.

-¿Sacred gear?- La pelirroja vio que al lado del cuerpo de Asia estaban dos anillos- "¿ella era portadora del Twilight Healing?"- Rias volvió a ver a Issei- "Creo que se el modo para que Issei pueda volver a verla".

-Solo... deseo... que esto... nunca hubiera... sucedido- El castaño soltó a la pelirroja y cayo al suelo.

-¡Issei!- Rias se preocupo al ver lo que le sucedió a Issei.

-[Tranquila]- La gema apareció en el brazo de Issei.

-¿Ddraig?- La pelirroja pregunto porque no se acordaba si ese era su nombre.

-[Si, no te preocupes por mi socio, el solo esta cansado debido a todo el poder que desprendió de su cuerpo].

-De acuerdo.

-[Ahora, sabes que debes hacer, ¿verdad?]

La pelirroja miro a Issei, luego vio a Asia y sonrió.

-Si, lo se.

* * *

 _-_ ¡AAAAAA!- El castaño despertó en un lugar extraño- eh, ¿donde estoy?- El castaño se sentó y noto que estaba sobre un colchón y se encontraba en una cabaña la cual el castaño conocía muy bien- Ah, ¿Qué hago aquí?- Issei estaba muy confundido.

-¡Issei!- Escucho una voz femenina la cual el castaño conocía a la perfección.

-¿Kuroka?- El castaño no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Luego vio como alguien entraba a la cabaña y veía a una hermosa nekomata pelinegra usando un hermoso vestido blanco, tenia su cabello mojado y estaba descalza, se veía hermosa.

-Enserio eres tu, Kuroka- Issei estaba feliz de verla.

-Claro que si- Dijo la nekomata con una sonrisa- aquí estoy, contigo.

Issei se puso de pie, fue a donde estaba Kuroka para quedar frente a ella, la tomo de las manos y no paraba de mirarla.

-Te extrañe- Dijo el castaño con una voz ronca.

-Yo igual- La nekomata aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-No sabes las locuras que han pasado.

-Shh, ya todo paso, ahora solo dame un abrazo.

Issei solo hizo caso y abrazo a Kuroka, Issei y Kuroka se miraban fijamente para luego darse un beso apasionado, Issei sentía como sus problemas se iban y se tranquilizaba, pero luego recordó a alguien.

-Kuroka.

-¿Que sucede Issei?

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sucede algo?.

Luego la imagen de Rias vino a su mente.

-Lo que pasa es que...

* * *

El castaño despertó del sueño y vio que estaba en una habitación desconocida.

-¿Donde estoy?- El castaño estaba demasiado confundido, luego recordó todas ese sueño que tuvo de Kuroka- Así que solo fue un sueño- El castaño se sentó en la cama y vio sus manos, para luego tocar sus labios- Pero se sentía tan real- No podía evitar sentirse deprimido al saber que todo ese reencuentro era solo un sueño.

Luego alguien abrió la puerta, el castaño solo veía como se abría la puerta, para luego ver a cierta pelirroja.

-Despertaste.

-Rias- Issei estaba sorprendido- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

-Yo te traje.

-¿Cuando?.

-Anoche, cuando te desmayaste, ¿recuerdas?.

Issei recordó esos momentos de anoche.

-Si, lo recuerdo- Issei aparto la mirada y miro al suelo.

Rias se acerco y se sentó al lado de Issei.

-Issei...

-Estoy bien, por si ibas a preguntar- El castaño no dejo terminar a la pelirroja.

-Exactamente que fue lo que paso.

Issei solo miro a Rias y simplemente dio un suspiro, así que comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido con Asia, Rias estaba sorprendida al escuchar lo sucedido.

-Eso seria lo que paso- Decía el castaño queriendo olvidar lo sucedido.

-Al menos ya todo paso.

-Pero a que costo, no pude salvarla.

Rias no le gustaba ver a Issei en ese estado tan deprimente, entonces lo tomo de la mano, el castaño estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo la pelirroja, para luego darse cuenta de que ambos estaban demasiado cerca del otro.

-Rias...- Issei no sabia que decir.

-Shh- La pelirroja solo lo silencio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

El castaño solo siguió el beso, se sentía calmado, quería que este momento nunca acabara, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, al separarse ambos juntaron sus frentes y simplemente sonreían.

-Ven conmigo- Hablo la pelirroja.

-¿A donde?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Debes saber que no me gustan las sorpresas- Dijo acompañado de una pequeña risa.

-Confía en mi, esta te gustara.

-No lo se.

-Por favor- La pelirroja puso su mano en una de las mejillas del castaño- Por mi.

-Jejeje- El castaño simplemente le dio un beso a Rias y la miro a los ojos- esta bien, vamos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación.

-Perdón por no decírtelo, esta es mi casa.

El castaño se sorprendió al ver como la casa de Rias era demasiado grande.

-Que bonita.

-Gracias.

Luego bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la sala, e Issei quedo en shock.

-¿A-a-a-a-Asia?- El castaño no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Efectivamente, Asia estaba viva, ella también vio a Issei y no pudo contener su alegría.

-¡Issei!- Ella fue adonde estaba Issei y lo abrazo.

Issei no tenia palabras para expresar este momento y solo abrazo a la rubia, mientras Rias y sus amigos veían la conmovedora escena entre Issei y Asia.

-¿Crees que tomaste la mejor opción?- Le pregunto Akeno a Rias.

Rias solo seguía viendo y sonrió.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá- Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Volviendo con Issei y Asia, los dos amigos seguían abrazándose y Asia hablo.

-Me alegra verte Issei.

-Yo también- Issei separo un poco a Asia y la vio a los ojos- Pensé que habías... bueno, ya sabes.

-Pues... hablando de eso, todo se lo debo agradecer es a Rias.

Issei miro a Rias demasiado confundido.

-¿Como lo hiciste?.

-Recuerdas las Evil Pieces.

Issei intento recordar hasta que por fin se acordó de la conversación de Issei y Rias acerca de como ella las usaba, pero luego atando cabos se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Me estas tratando de decir que Asia es...

-¿Un demonio?, si- La pelirroja respondió la duda que tenia el castaño.

Issei no sabia que pensar, por un lado estaba feliz que Asia estuviera viva, pero por otro le molestaba que fuera un demonio.

-"Talvez no todos los demonios son malos"- dijo en su mente, entonces vio a Rias y luego vio a Asia- Me alegro de que estés bien- Le dio una sonrisa a la Rubia y ella se la devolvió, luego vio a Rias y le guiño un ojo- Gracias.

Eeh, jeje, no es nada- La pelirroja se sonrojo y sonrió, luego recordó algo muy importante- Issei.

-¿Que sucede Rias?- Pregunto Issei un tanto confundido.

-Es que tengo que explicarte algo importante.

-¿Que cosa?- El castaño no esperaba nada bueno.

-Resulta que como reencarne a Asia con mis Evil Pieces, ella ahora es parte de mi equipo.

-Quieres decir que...

-Tendrá que hacer algunas misiones con nosotros.

Luego de que Rias dijera eso, hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo, Issei pensaba en lo que decía Rias acerca de que Asia tendría que hacer misiones como demonio.

-Tienen que ver con matar.

-Si la misión lo requiere.

-mmm- La idea no parecía gustarle a Issei, y Rias noto eso.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ella estará a salvo conmigo.

-Pero es que... no se- El castaño tenia sus dudas.

-Podemos hablar en privado- Le sugirió la pelirroja.

El castaño vio a Asia y luego vio a los amigos de Rias para luego verla a ella, Issei dio un pequeño suspiro antes de responder.

-De acuerdo.

-Sígueme.

Ambos fueron a una habitación, Issei al entrar quedo sorprendido al ver la habitación porque era muy grande, la suya no era nada comparada con esta, había una cama tamaño King con sabanas rojas, un gran armario, un televisor de 42 pulgadas colgado en la pared y varias fotos de lo que parece ser la familia de Rias.

-Eh, ¿donde estamos?.

-En mi habitación.

-Aaaah, de acuerdo- Issei estaba demasiado incomodo- Entonces, supongo que me trajiste para hablar del tema de Asia.

-Eres muy listo- Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Es simple lógica.

-¿Porque tienes dudas acerca de que Asia haga las misiones con nosotros?

-No es que tenga dudas.

-Issei- Dijo en un tono serio.

-Es la verdad- Dijo el castaño intentando convencer a la pelirroja.

Rias no le creyó y le dio una mirada seria, Issei se dio cuenta que no lograría convencer a la pelirroja, entonces no había mas opción que decir la verdad.

-Bien, de acuerdo, tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Asia, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

Rias se acerco, tomo de las manos a Issei y lo miro a los ojos.

-Se que no podre convencerte del todo, pero tienes que creerme, Asia estará bien conmigo, puedes confiar en mi.

-Que me garantiza que puedo confiar en ti.

-No te convertí en demonio cuando estabas inconsciente y creé que tuve la oportunidad, pero no quise, porque se que no te gustaría vivir así.

-"[Tiene razón]"- Le dijo Ddraig a Issei en su mente.

-"Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en ella?"- Le pregunto al dragón.

-"[Eso ya es tu decisión compañero]"- Fue la única respuesta que le dio Ddraig.

Issei lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que al fin tomo una decisión.

-Ok, ya tome una decisión.

-Y bien, que decidiste?

-Voy a confiar en ti, espero que protejas a Asia.

-Puedes estar seguro de eso- Dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien- El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa- por cierto, ¿Qué horas son?.

-Uh, no lo se- Rias voltio a ver a un reloj encima de una mesita de noche al lado de su cama- Oh, son las 3:32 am.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, jeje, ya sabes para no molestar.

-Y si mejor te quedas- Le sugirió la pelirroja.

-Este no se.. no crees que seria muy incomodo para todos, ya sabes, tus amigos y yo aun no tenemos la mejor relación que digamos.

-Vamos, solo es pasar lo que queda de la noche, igual luego nos tendremos que ir para la academia y tu podrás irte para tu casa, además es muy peligroso salir a estas horas.

-¿Siempre tienes un plan para todo?- Decía el castaño con una sonrisa al ver como Rias e preocupaba mucho por el- "Hacia ya hace un tiempo que nadie se preocupaba tanto por mi"- Dijo Issei en su mente.

-Entonces, ¿te quedaras?.

-Hmm, porque no.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro.

-Fantástico- Rias se alegro y le dio un abrazo al castaño haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

-Guau- Fue lo único que podía decir Issei.

Rias se separo y miro a Issei un poco avergonzada.

-Perdón, me deje llevar- Decía mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Me pareció lindo de tu parte.

Eso hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara aun mas, ambos se miraron y el castaño puso una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja y le iba a dar un beso pero alguien toco la puerta y ambos se separaron, luego vieron que era Akeno.

-¿Que sucede Akeno?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tienes visitas- Dijo Akeno un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Quien puede ser?

-Creo que es mejor que lo veas tu misma.

 **Fin del capitulo 10.**

* * *

 **Hey, por fin el capitulo 10, como dije el capitulo estaría esta semana y aquí esta, ahora, tratare de sacar el siguiente capitulo en el menor tiempo posible, bueno sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 11

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

 **Capitulo 11: El secreto de Rias**

Rias estaba demasiado confundida, comenzó a pensar quien podría ser, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que solo había una persona la cual podría venir a estas horas, una persona la cual detesta, Rias luego vio a Issei y el no sabia nada de lo que podía estar pasando.

-Issei.

-¿Que ocurre Rias?

-¿Podrías quedarte aquí mientras voy a ver quien es?- Pregunto la pelirroja un tanto nerviosa.

-De acuerdo- El castaño se le hacia raro la actitud de la pelirroja, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

-Espera aquí, ya vuelvo- Luego miro a Akeno- Vamos.

Ambas chicas dejaron al castaño solo en la habitación de Rias, Issei vio a la habitación de Rias y aun no podía creer lo grande que era, luego vio en una mesita de noche y vio una foto, el castaño la tomo y vio que la foto era de Rias con otras 2 personas, un hombre con su mismo color de cabello y una mujer de cabello castaño, cabe destacar que las otras dos personas se veían mucho mayor que la pelirroja.

-"Deben ser sus padres"- Dijo en su mente- "Papá, Mamá"- Issei suspiro y dejo la foto de nuevo en la mesa.

-"[¿Estas bien?]"- Pregunto Ddraig.

-"La verdad no lo se, de algún modo me siento tranquilo, pero a la vez me siento extraño"

-"[¿En que sentido?]"

-"No sabría explicarlo, pero a veces siento cuando recuerdo esos momentos con mis padres y luego cuando me veo en un espejo, siento que soy otra persona"

-"[Tienes que concentrarte en el presente socio, después de todo, esta es tu vida]"

-"Lo se Ddraig, pero tendré que seguir acostumbrándome"- Issei soltó un suspiro- "Además, no es fácil"

Luego escucho algo romperse, Issei salió de la habitación y fue por el pasillo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala se detuvo porque escucho a Rias hablar en voz alta.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digan mis padres, hare lo que yo quiera, es mi vida después de todo!- Dijo la pelirroja.

Issei noto la rabia en su voz, iba a ver como estaba, pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo que escucho una voz masculina.

-Hay mi querida Rias, eres tan ingenua- escucho como este se reía, de algún modo sin conocerlo ya Issei le tenia fastidio- Que no lo ves, por mas que intentes, tus padres no lo aceptaran, así que se buena, que nos tendremos que ver pronto- El castaño vio una luz naranja aparecer por unos momentos hasta que desapareció.

-¿Estas bien?- Escucho la voz de Akeno.

-Si- Escucho a Rias y sonaba desanimada- Será mejor que vaya a ver a Issei- El castaño al escuchar eso se fue de nuevo a la habitación, apenas entro el castaño se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja.

En unos minutos la pelirroja entro y vio al castaño sentando en su cama, este la vio y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto el castaño aunque algo le decía que no era así.

-Eeeh, si claro, era solo mi cuñada, la cual me dijo que pronto habría una reunión familiar- Le mintió la pelirroja.

-Ah ya- Dijo Issei, obviamente no le creyó- "¿Que estará ocultando?"

La pelirroja vio al castaño y este tenia una expresión seria y de confusión.

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Eh si, bueno creo que me iré a casa a descansar- se puso de pie.

-Pensé que te quedarías- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo tomando su mano- Si quieres podrías dormir conmigo.

-Creo que será para una próxima ocasión- Dándole un beso en la mejilla y soltando su mano para poder salir de la habitación- Buenas noches.

-Si, buenas noches.

El castaño salió de la habitación dejando a la pelirroja sola, esta se tumbo en su cama boca abajo.

-Porque no le conté la verdad- Se dijo a si misma- Tengo que decirle mañana.

Mientras tanto Issei tenia decidió ir a la sala para ver a Asia, cuando llego la sala, vio que ella estaba tomando un te junto a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, no pudo evitar alegrarse de que estuviera viva, en eso, ella lo ve y sonríe.

-¿Todo quedo arreglado Issei?- Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pues ya sabes, tendrás que estar con ellos- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Asia- Esta vez fue Akeno la que hablo- Ya que él esta aquí, pues, puedes ir con él o quedarte con nosotros, donde te sientas mas cómoda.

-Gracias Akeno- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- Quisiera quedarme con Issei, claro, si no es problema.

-No, claro que no- Dijo la pelinegra devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, si así deseas, nos podemos ir ahora- Sugirió Issei.

-Oh, de acuerdo Issei- Respondió la rubia mientras se terminaba su te.

-Eh... Issei- El castaño vio a Akeno- Mañana tienes que llevar a Asia a la Academia, ya sabes, ahora es un demonio y pues tiene que estar con nosotros.

-Eh claro- Dijo Issei un tanto incomodo- Vamos Asía- La rubia se levanto de su silla y ambos fueron a la entrada- ¿A que horas tiene que estar?

-¿Puede ser antes de la siete?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo, entonces, nos veremos mas tarde- Issei y Asia salieron de la casa.

El castaño y la rubia fueron caminando hacia a casa de Issei que ahora también seria casa de Asia.

-Asia- Issei la miro.

-¿Que sucede Issei?- La rubia le otorgo una bella sonrisa.

-¿Como te sientes?

-¿A que te refieres?- Eso hizo que la rubia se sintiera confundida.

-Ya sabes, con respecto a que eres un demonio.

-No lo se, sabes, se siente raro, siempre he sido una monja, la verdad no se que pensar.

-¿Como fue que conociste a esos ángeles caídos?- La pregunta hizo que Asia suspirará y mirara hacia otro lado.

-Los conocí hace dos años, pero eran cuatro de ellos en ese entonces, una chica llamada Raynare me hizo creer que era una buena persona, me ofreció su amistad, pero un día me invito a su casa, hay conocí la verdad, buscaban al Sekiryuutei, a ti- Dijo mientras limpiaba una lagrima que escapaba de su ojo.

-Ya veo- Issei la tomo del hombro- No pudiste escapar, ¿verdad?- Asia lo miro y movió la cabeza de lado a lado dándole a entender que no pudo escapar.

-Me alegra que estés bien- Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

Issei la vio y no pudo evitar recordar la batalla contra Dohnaseek y el como no la pudo salvar, entonces la abrazo.

-Issei- Asia estaba sorprendida.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Lamentarlo, porque?- Asia estaba confundida.

-Porque no pude salvarte.

-Pero...

-No, no pude evitar que murieras.

-Issei, calma- Separo a Issei para verlo a los ojos- Viniste por mi, luchaste contra esos tres, nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi.

-Asia- La rubia le sonrió y lo abrazo- No permitiré que te hagan daño- Issei volvió a abrazarla, después de unos segundos se separaron- Vámonos, que tienes que estar con esos chicos pronto.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos siguieron su camino, Issei se sentía tranquilo y Asia segura, después de varios minutos de estar caminando llegaron a casa, Issei uso sus llaves y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron, el castaño cerro la puerta y le mostro la casa a Asia.

-Es muy linda tu casa- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Ahora también es tuya- Eso hizo que se sonrojara.

-Oh, bueno, gracias- Dijo con una risa tímida.

-De nada, puedes dormir esta noche en mi habitación- Dijo Issei- mañana me encargare de comprarte una cama y...- Issei no se había fijado antes, pero Asia tenia puesto el mismo vestido que tenia en la iglesia- Y creo que también te comprare ropa.

-¿Que pasará contigo?- Asia estaba apenada con Issei.

-No hay problema, dormiré en el sofá.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, ve a dormir que ya esta tarde y tienes que estar a primera hora en esa academia.

-Esta bien.

Issei llevo a Asia a su habitación.

-Descansa Asia- Le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Eeeh... gracias- El gesto había hecho que se sonrojara- ¿Seguro que quieres que duerma acá?

-Claro, será por esta noche, mañana te comprare una cama, mientras duerme tranquila.

-Gracias Issei.

-Descansa.

Issei cerro la puerta y se fue a la sala, se acostó en el sofá y la gema apareció en la mano derecha de Ddraig.

-[Que día, no?]- Dijo Ddraig en un tono un tanto mas relajado.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, lo único que quiero es recordar todo lo que paso.

-[Hasta el beso con esa chica]- Dijo con una pequeña risa, el castaño se acordó de Rias y solo suspiro.

-Sabes a lo que me refería Ddraig.

-[Te pasa algo]

-¿Que te hace creer eso?- Pregunto el castaño desinteresado.

-[Te mencione a Rias y parecías que no querías que te hablara de ella]

-No es eso es solo que...- Issei no pudo terminar porque Ddraig lo interrumpió.

-[Esto no es porque extrañas a Kuroka o por lo que la rubia es un demonio]

-Se nota que ya me conoces bien.

-[Entonces, que sucede]

-Es que cuando escuche a Rias con ese tipo me dejo pensado, pero lo que se me hace extraño es que me mintió, acaso no confía en mi.

-[Pues, hace un mes la atacaste a ella y su grupo]

-Corrección, fue a su grupo, a ella no le hice nada, además eso fue hace un mes, ahora se supone que...

-[¿Que son pareja?]- Ddraig termino la oración por él.

-Si.

-[Debe haber una explicación, ¿no crees?]- Dijo Ddraig.

-La verdad no se Ddraig, pero hablare con Rias de eso.

-[¿cuando?]

-Hmm, tal vez mañana cuando vaya a por Asia.

-[De acuerdo]

-Ahora, déjame descansar, que tengo sueño- Dijo Issei un tanto irritado.

-[tu y tu genio]- La gema desapareció de la mano del castaño.

* * *

 _7:00am_

* * *

 _-_ Issei, Issei- La rubia estaba moviendo al castaño para que se despertara.

-Hmm, Kuroka déjame dormir otro poco mas- Dijo Issei aun dormido.

-¡ISSEI!- la rubia grito e Issei se despertó asustado.

-¿¡Que pasa Asia!?- Issei estaba preocupado, pero quedo confundido al ver a la rubia, no tenia nada.

-Teníamos que estar en la academia a primera hora.

-Es verdad, toma un baño, que ya preparo el desayuno.

-Tranquilo, ya tome una ducha e hice el desayuno para los dos.

-¿enserio?

-Si.

-Oh bueno, pues déjame y tomare una ducha, me cambio y te llevaré en la moto a la academia.

-De acuerdo.

Issei fue a ducharse y en cinco minutos salió, luego fue a su habitación y encontró una camisa roja y un pantalón negro, se las puso, luego fue de nuevo a la sala y vio a Asia.

-¿Que horas son?

-las 7:15.

-Bueno vamos.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Cuando venga desayuno, vamos.

-Esta bien.

* * *

 _Academia Kouh_

* * *

Issei y Asia llegaron a la academia y bajaron de la moto.

-¿Sabes en donde están los demás?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Creo que si, no es la primera vez que vengo.

Ambos entraron a la academia, al fondo se encontraba cierta platina observando.

-Ay Rias, nunca aprendes.

Mientras tanto Rias esperaba en el club junto a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- Pregunto Akeno.

-Si Akeno, sigues creyendo que porque es amiga de Issei termine haciéndonos algo.

-Ese chico no me es de fiar- Dijo Akeno.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- Dijo Rias.

En eso entran Issei y Asia, el castaño vio a Rias y esta ultima noto la seriedad en su rostro lo cual la preocupo.

-"¿Porque tiene esa actitud?"- Dijo en su mente.

Rias dejo los pensamientos a un lado para luego ver a Asia.

-Bienvenida Asia.

-Muchas gracias señorita Rias- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por favor dime simplemente Rias- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Oh, de acuerdo- Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Ve a cambiarte, tu uniforme esta en el baño.

-Muchas gracias Rias- Asia miro a Issei y este le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ve a cambiarte- Dijo el castaño.

Asia fue a cambiarse dejando a Issei con Rias y su grupo.

-Y como has estado?- Pregunto Rias

-La verdad, estresado, por cierto, podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-En privado.

Rias se sorprendió, en eso Akeno hablo.

-¿Que tramas muchacho?- Pregunto Akeno un tanto molesta.

-¿De que hablas niñita?- Le dijo Issei un tanto enojado.

-Para que necesitas a mi amiga.

-Son asuntos personales y si crees que le hare algo, estas muy equivocada.

-Pues ni creas que te la llevaras, o hablas enfrente de todos nosotros o mejor ni le hables.

-Acaso tienes celos- Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Issei y este solo le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Celos?- Dijo Akeno un tanto sonrojada- Porque tendría celos, ni sales con mi amiga.

Rias le hizo una señal a Issei para que se callara, pero Issei tenía otros planes.

-Dicen que los opuestos se atraen- Issei se acerco a Akeno- y tal vez tienes celos de que tu amiga intente algo conmigo sin que tengas tu oportunidad- Dijo quedando a escasos centímetros de Akeno, la pelinegra lo miro y vio como este tenia una pequeña sonrisa junto a su ceño fruncido.

-Yo eh... sabes que... aléjate- Akeno lo empujo sutilmente y luego se alejo.

-Akeno, tranquila- Dijo Rias- Hablare contigo en privado- Le dijo a Issei.

-Bueno, te espero afuera- Dijo Issei saliendo de la habitación.

-Uy como lo odio- Dijo Akeno.

-Pues te veías muy cómoda estando cerca de él- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Akeno le lanzo un rayo al lado de Kiba y este se asusto.

-¿Volverás a decir algo?- Pregunto Akeno.

-No, no señora- Dijo Kiba asustado.

-Eso pensé.

-Ya vuelvo chicos- Dijo Rias.

-No se porque le haces caso a ese chico- Se podía notar el disgusto en su voz.

-Es algo difícil de explicarte Akeno- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación, luego vio a Issei recargado en la pared, Rias fue hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño- Te extrañe.

-Rias.

No pudo terminar porque lo beso, el castaño la separo casi al instante.

-¿Que ocurre?- Rias no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Quiero que me expliques una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-Quien era el sujeto con el que hablaste anoche.

Rias se sorprendió, al parecer Issei había escuchado su conversación.

-Yo...- Rias no pudo terminar porque un tercero habló.

-Eh eh- Ambos chicos voltearon a ver el ruido provocado por cierta platina.

-Grayfia.

-Te lo advertí Rias.

-¿Quien es ella?

-Mucho gusto, Grayfia Lucifuge, soy sirvienta de la familia Gremory y a la vez cuñada de Rias.

-¿Que quieres Grayfia?- Pregunto Rias un tanto desesperada.

-Te dije que hablaras con ese chico claramente sobre su relación.

-Que pasa con nuestra relación- Dijo Issei un tanto confundido.

-Al parecer Rias no te comento.

-Comentarme que?- Issei no entendía nada.

-Le cuentas tu o le cuento yo- Grayfia vio Rias seriamente.

-Rias- Issei llamo a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja solo agacho su cabeza.

-Al parecer tengo que contarlo yo, de acuerdo, mira joven, resulta que la señorita Rias esta comprometida con otro demonio de clase alta.

-¿¡Que!?- Issei se sorprendió y miro a la pelirroja- Rias, eso es verdad?

Rias vio a Issei y esta tenia un par de lagrimas.

-Dime la verdad Rias?- El tono de Issei era mas serió.

-Si- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿¡Entonces porque saliste conmigo!?- Pregunto Issei ahora un tanto molesto- ¿Acaso era un plan para que me uniera a tu grupo?

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo Rias molesta.

-Entonces, porque no me dijiste que estabas comprometida, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este problema.

-Porque a ese tipo yo no lo quiero, tu me importas mucho- Rias lo iba tomar de la mano, pero Issei no se lo permitió.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, vendré por Asia mas tarde- Issei se alejo de Rias.

-¡Espera Issei!- Dijo Rias dispuesta a ir por él.

-Rias, quédate ahí- Dijo Grayfia.

Rias se quedo quieta y vio como Issei desaparecía por el pasillo, Rias sentía ira en ese momento.

-¿¡PORQUE NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR SER FELIZ!?- Le grito.

-Rias- Grayfía estaba sorprendida.

-Estoy harta de que quieran controlar mi vida.

-Tienes que cumplir ciertas normas, y ese matrimonio es una de esas.

-A veces preferiría haber sido humana que demonio- Grayfia se acerco y puso una mano en el hombro de Rias.

-Entiende que es por un bien mayor.

-Esto simplemente producto de su orgullo.

-Que tiene ese chico de especial, aparte de ser un dragón.

-Tu...- Rias no pudo terminar.

-Tengo mas experiencia al saber a que raza pertenecen los seres.

-Da igual, es un buen chico.

-El menciono algo de unirse a tu grupo- Rias solo miraba a Grayfia de manera sería- Dime Rias es alguien importante como para que este en tu grupo.

-Ni creas que diré la verdad sobre Issei, no necesita seguir sufriendo- Rias entro al club dejando a Grayfia sola.

* * *

 _Con Issei_

* * *

El castaño estaba en la moto de camino a cualquier lugar, necesitaba pensar.

-[Socio, cálmate]- Decía Ddraig.

-Como quieres que lo haga Ddraig.

-[No sabes lo que haces]

-obvio que no, estuve con una mujer comprometida, me engaño amigo.

-[Ella dijo que no sentía nada por ese sujeto]

-Es un demonio, ni creas que voy a creerle.

-[Tu y tu orgullo]

-No es orgullo, es ser realista.

-[Porque no la escuchas]

-No gano nada con eso, tu escuchaste a esa señora, ella estaba comprometida.

-[Acaso no recuerdas los momentos que ambos vivieron]

-Porque te preocupas tanto por mi vida sentimental.

-[Porque eres demasiado sensible Issei, no puedes escuchar una mentira, porque crees que es un ataque hacia tu persona]

Issei se detuvo por un momento, estaba a la orilla de un rio.

-Que te hace decir eso.

-[Atacaste al grupo de esa pelirroja sin siquiera saber sus intenciones]

-Querían...

-[Querían que te unieras a ellos, pero después no hablaste con su líder y te dejaron tranquilo, además quien fue la que trajo a Asia de vuelta a la vida]

-Pues si, pero...

-[¿Pero que, Issei?]

-Porque la apoyas.

-[Lo hago por tu bien, desde que llegamos a Kouh, ella es la única persona que te ha hecho no actuar como un loco maniático en busca de querer asesinar a los demás]- Issei no dijo nada, se quedo en silenció por un buen tiempo- [Sabes que tengo razón, a mi por lo general los problemas ajenos no me interesan, pero en tu caso es diferente compañero, tu eres el portador mas fuerte que he conocido, necesito que te mantengas con fuerzas]

-Es duro Ddraig.

-[¿Que es duro?]

Issei miro el rio y recordó todos esos sucesos.

-Confiar en alguien, las únicas personas que estuvieron conmigo desde lo ocurrido no se si están vivas, y me da miedo volver a tener a alguien y que esa persona me deje o le pase algo y no la vuelva a ver.

-[Por eso el tema con Rias y ese sujeto de la otra vez]

Issei recordó ese momento.

 _¡Me importa una mierda lo que digan mis padres, hare lo que yo quiera, es mi vida después de todo!_ Issei recordó esa palabras, luego recordó la voz de ese sujeto, _Hay mi querida Rias, eres tan ingenua._

-[Que piensas socio]

-Tu dices que ella puede que no me este mintiendo.

-[Exactamente no dije eso, pero en parte si]

-Hablare con ella.

Issei arranco de nuevo la moto.

* * *

 _Con Rias._

* * *

La pelirroja esta en su escritorio, aun estaba preocupada, Issei se fue y temía de que hiciera algo.

-Rias, di algo- Dijo Kiba.

-Ese chico le hizo algo a Rias- Dijo Koneko.

La pelirroja simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, porque estas así Rias- Dijo Akeno.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con que me uniera a ustedes?- Pregunto Asia un tanto preocupada.

-No, Asia no es eso- Contesto Rias.

Rias suspiró y creyó que debía ser sincera con sus amigos.

-Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, creen que pueden guardarme un secreto, creo que ustedes mas que nadie necesitan saber esto.

-¿Que secret0 Rias?- Pregunto Akeno.

-Verán, Issei y yo, somos pareja- Los cuatro demonios estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto Akeno.

-no mucho, de hecho paso antes de lo ocurrido con Asia.

-Porque no nos comentaste- Dijo Kiba.

-A excepción de Asia, ustedes no se llevan bien con Issei y viceversa.

-¿Como paso todo?- Pregunto Akeno.

-No quiero entrar en detalles, solo se que no es mal sujeto, solo que ha vivido momentos difíciles, como todos ustedes, por eso no lo puedo juzgar, además, he sabiso quererlo todo este tiempo.

-Pero tu compromiso.

-Estoy harta de ese compromiso, hare lo que sea para romper ese acuerdo y tener mi libertad.

Kiba puso una mano en el hombro de Rias.

-Cuenta conmigo- Dijo Kiba.

-¿Enserio?- Akeno, Koneko y Rias estaban sorprendidas.

-Rias ha hecho mucho por nosotros, creo que es lo mas justo de nuestra parte apoyarla y verla siendo feliz, además ese chico puede que no nos agrade, pero Rias se veía feliz a su lado, además si una persona como Asia puede mostrar un lado mas generoso, es probable que podamos darle una oportunidad.

-Gracias Kiba- Rias sonrió y vio a Akeno y Koneko- ¿Ustedes que opinan?

-Rias, tu has hecho mucho por mi y pues si tu crees que el es bueno, pues te daré la razón- Dijo Koneko.

-Y tu Akeno?

-No confió en él- Rias se esperaba esa respuesta- Pero si tu crees que es alguien bueno, hare el intento de llevarme bien con él, pero no prometo nada.

-Gracias amiga.

-¿Puedo decir algo?- Pregunto Asia.

-Claro Asia- Respondió Rias.

-Yo conozco a Issei y pueden confiar en él, ha sido muy amable conmigo, fue el único amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida e hizo lo posible por salvar mi vida.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, la verdad estaban muy pensativos con el tema de Rias e Issei, en eso alguien toco la puerta.

-Ya voy- Dijo Rias.

Rias fue a abrir la puerta y vio a cierto castaño, este solo miro a la pelirroja.

-Issei- Dijo Rias sorprendida.

-Dime una cosa.

-Claro.

-¿De verdad te importo?

-Por supuesto que si Issei.

-Ese sujeto que estuvo anoche, era él?- Rias asintió.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo ese asunto del matrimonio.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Rias.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**


	13. Chapter 12

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Amor después del dolor**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, antes de iniciar te preguntaras, porque tarde un año en subir este capitulo, bueno, tenía mis estudios, básicamente el 2018 se me volvió muy tedioso, estuve bastante ocupado, de hecho, intentaba terminar el capitulo 11, pero no me daban las ganas para seguir escribiendo, fue hasta hace unas semanas que logre hacer un espacio, y volví a tener esas ganas de volver a continuar con la historia, ahora, no prometo subir con regularidad como hacía los primeros capítulos, estos intervalos pueden ser muy irregulares, puede que tarde una o dos semanas, así como puede que me demore meses, de hecho también este "regreso" por llamarlo de algún modo llego con una nueva historia, se llama "Los hijos el dragón", es una historia que principalmente se llevara en el futuro, ya verán como se desenvuelve, y pues bueno, intentare, repito intentare llevar estas dos historias por un buen camino, gracias, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo 12**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: La propuesta.**

Issei entro al club, todos lo miraban, aun tenían dudas acerca de él, pero al ver como Rias y él se veían sabían que lo que decía Rias no era mentira.

-Sabes que me pone feliz de que me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo- Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba una mano.

-Tuve que pensar demasiado, sin decir que Ddraig tuvo que darme una buena bofetada.

-Pero al menos me alegra que aun me tengas confianza.

Issei se calló, bajo la cabeza, Rias lo notó y lo llevo al sofá, ambos se sentaron y ella estaba nerviosa al no saber como actuar.

-Lamento haberme ido y por como hable- Dijo Issei.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Pues... tal vez...- Issei se detuvo y vio a la pelirroja.

-talvez que?- Rias estaba preocupada.

-temo que te llegue a pasar algo- La pelirroja miro al castaño con sorpresa- Aprendí a tenerte cariño y no quiero volver a perder a alguien que me importe- Dijo Issei.

-Issei- Rias lo abrazo, Issei en un principió no hizo nada, pero luego al ver como los demas lo veían el sintió algo y le devolvió el abrazo a la pelirroja.

-Tu eres el único con el que quiero estar- Dijo Rias.

Issei los separó, Rias tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, el también le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, estoy listo, quiero saber todo ese asunto de tu matrimonio.

Rias suspiro y desvío la mirada hacia una dirección, Issei la vio y vio que la pelirroja miraba un marco que estaba en la mesa, en ese marco aparecían ella, acompañada de otras dos personas, curiosamente esas dos personas Issei las vio el otro día que estuvo en casa de Rias.

-Mis padres, es algo complicado, hace tiempo hubo una guerra, en la cual se enfrentaron demonios, ángeles y caídos, por no ir tan lejos te resumo que parte de la población de demonios de sangre pura se extinguieron en una gran mayoría, resulta que mis padres hicieron un arreglo con otro clan y me arreglaron un matrimonio con Raiser Phoenix, un demonio de sangre pura.

-Es un estúpido- Agrego Akeno.

-Tiene razón, es un mujeriego, insensible y una mala persona- Dijo Rias.

-Sin conocerlo ya lo odio- Issei empezó a molestarse.

-Pero a mis padres no les interesa, prefieren seguir con esa tonta idea de seguir con el linaje puro.

-Eso es el colmo, como es posible que les importe mas eso que la felicidad de su hija- Dijo Issei un tanto molesto.

-He intentando oponerme, pero ellos no me escuchan.

-¿No hay manera de cancelar el matrimonio?- Pregunto Issei mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Pues, hay un modo, pero es muy arriesgado.

-¿Cual es?

-Tu sabes que ellos son mis sirvientes, gracias a las evil pieces- Se refirió a sus amigos.

-Si.

-El tiene también sus sirvientas y si yo llego a retarlo a un duelo, tendríamos que vencerlos a todos incluyéndolo a él para que pueda romper el matrimonio.

-¿Cual es el problema?

-Somos solo cinco, el tiene su grupo completo, no me puedo arriesgar.

-Entonces dejaras que ese tipo se case contigo.

-No quiero, pero no se otro modo de vencerlo- Dijo Rias mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza.

-Rias- la pareja vio a Akeno la cual hablo- Hay otro modo y tu sabes cual es?

Rias miro a Issei para luego ver a Akeno.

-No lo hare- La pelirroja estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

-Tu lo quieres, y se ve el te quiere igual- Dijo Akeno refiriéndose a Issei- El podría ser la mejor opción.

-¿De que habla?- Pregunto Issei

-Resulta que hay otro modo, pero te implica y no quiero meterte en algo que no quieras.

-¿Cual es?- El castaño tenia nervios.

-Que pelees por mi mano.

-O sea?- Issei seguía sin comprender.

-[Si que eres tonto socio, o sea que tu tomes el lugar de su prometido]- Ddraig apareció de la nada.

-O sea, me tengo que casar contigo?- La pelirroja asintió, el castaño no sabia como reaccionar.

Hubo un silenció incomodo hasta que Issei se levanto y miro a los demas para luego ver a Rias.

-Hasta cuando hay tiempo de aplazar el matrimonio.

-Hasta que Rias cumpla los 18- Respondió Akeno.

-En 3 meses para ser mas precisos- Acoto Rias.

Issei estuvo pensando como por 5 minutos, todos lo miraban a la espera que dijera algo, hasta que por fin tomo una decisión.

-Lo hare- Todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Me casare contigo Rias.

-¿Enserio?- Rias quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Enserio!?- Akeno, Asia, Kiba y Koneko estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-[¿¡ENSERIO!?]- Ddraig le grito.

-Si eso significa tu felicidad hare todo lo posible para que ocurra.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi?- Rias lo miro, el castaño noto sus ojos llorosos, este pensó que había dicho algo malo, pero luego todo pensamiento negativo se fue cuando Rias lo abrazo y lo beso.

Los demas miraban un poco incomodos, pero a la vez estaban felices de ver como Rias estaba alegre al escuchar esa noticia, mientras la pareja se separo para tomar aire, y Rias vio que aun ella seguía abrazando a Issei.

-Perdón, me deje llevar- Dijo Rias con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Tranquila- Issei hablo en un tono mas bajo, como si estuviera un tanto apenado- Me gusto- Rias lo miro y noto que este tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eeeeh- La pareja vio a Kiba que iba a hablar- Issei, ya que te casaras con Rias, en teoría, también estarás con nosotros, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para dejar los rencores hacia un lado, que dices?- Kiba extendió su mano.

Issei miro la mano de Kiba, luego recordó como lo ataco la primera vez, pero aun así vio la cara de Kiba y vio algo en Kiba que hizo que pensara que no es una mala persona, entonces Issei estrecho la mano de Kiba.

-Trato- Dijo junto de una pequeña sonrisa- Además, quiero entrenar contigo.

-¿Que?- Kiba en ese momento sintió nervios, Issei lo noto y se rio de manera discreta.

-No te preocupes, no quiero lastimarte ni nada, solo quiero ver que habilidades tienes a tu favor o en contra y si podemos mejorarlas.

-De acuerdo, cuando empezamos?- Kiba estaba dispuesto a aceptar el entrenamiento de Issei.

-Mañana si quieres, porque ahora mismo tengo que comprar unas cosas para Asia, básicamente esta durmiendo en mi cama y además de que no tiene mas ropa aparte de ese uniforme y el vestido con el que vino.

-Si quieres- Akeno hablo esta vez- Podemos ir con ella y comprarle ropa, después de todo ella es nuestra compañera ahora.

-¿Lo dicen enserio?- Issei estaba sorprendido.

-Claro Issei- Rias lo tomo de la mano- Después de todo ella es parte de nosotros, no la dejaremos atrás.

-Gracias Rias- Luego miro a Akeno- Y muchas gracias este... Akeno?

-Si, y Asia estará bien.

-Que bueno, bueno, me iré antes que almacén cierre- Issei miro a Rias- Nos veremos luego- Dijo mientras le dio un beso en los labios, ambos durando medio minuto y luego se separaron, luego Issei vio a Kiba y Akeno- Que tengan buen día- Ambos asintieron, Kiba le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y Akeno era mas neutra, Issei luego vio a Koneko y noto que la pequeña niña lo miraba con curiosidad- ¿Esta todo bien?- Koneko y el castaño sentían algo raro al verse.

-Que tenga un buen día Issei-Senpai- Dijo la peliblanca.

-Eeeh gracias- Issei se sintió raro en ese momento y luego vio a Asia- Mas tarde vendré por ti, de acuerdo- Asia asintió con una gran sonrisa, Issei y Asia se abrazaron por unos segundos y luego se separaron, Issei abrió la puerta y los dejo, luego camino por la academia, hasta llegar a la entrada, no sin antes pasar por algunos pasillos y llamar la atención de las mujeres que lo veían pasar.

-"[Las traes locas, amigo]"- Dijo Ddraig en la mente del castaño con una sonrisa.

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"[Verdad que hay cosas que aun no entiendes, algún día te lo explicare]"

-"Y no puede ser ahora?"

-"[Nah, ahora no tengo ganas]"

-"Dragón flojo"

Issei llego a la salida de la Academia, a lo lejos vio su moto, y se subió, luego se dispuso a arrancar y se fue para el almacén, lo que no sabía es que a lo lejos estaba cierta platina.

* * *

 _11:45am_

* * *

Issei se encontraba en el almacén, estaba en el cajero pagando en efectivo.

-Muy bien señor, en dos días llevaran la cama a su residencia, permanezca pendiente y lo estaremos llamando.

-Gracias.

-Que tenga buen día, señor.

-Igualmente.

Issei salió del almacén y fue al estacionamiento y se subió en su moto.

-"[Menos mal por fin acabamos]"- Dijo Ddraig en la mente del castaño.

-"Ni que lo digas, si esto conllevaba llevar una vida normal, prefiero mil veces el bosque"- Dijo Issei mientras se ponía en el casco.

-"[Exageras compañero]"- Ddraig se rio.

-"Lo se"- Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del castaño- "Vamos, que no he desayunado y me muero de hambre"

El castaño arranco la moto y se fue para su casa, al llegar guardo la moto en el garaje, y entro por la puerta del garaje que lo llevo a la cocina, en eso vio el comedor y vio su plato, Issei noto la comida, eran tocino, huevos, tostadas y una taza de chocolate.

-Guau, Asia preparo todo eso, se ve bien.

-[Calienta la comida Issei, has estado fuera por mas de cuatro horas, debe haberse enfriado]

-De acuerdo- Issei iba a soplar, pero Ddraig lo detuvo.

-[¡Que haces tonto!]- Le grito Ddraig.

-¿Que?- Issei estaba confundido.

-[Usa el microondas que compraste, de que te sirve tener todos esos lujos si no los usas]

-Oh, cierto- Issei abrió la puerta del microondas, puso la comida y cerro el microondas, luego puso el tiempo y espero dos minutos para que la comida calentara, mientras Ddraig comenzó a hablar con él.

-[Entonces, estas seguro de querer casarte con Rias?]- Pregunto Ddraig.

Issei lo pensó, la verdad estuvo callado por 30 segundos hasta que hablo.

-No te puedo mentir Ddraig, la verdad no estoy del todo seguro, pero si eso puede ayudar a Rias, lo hare.

-[Te importa mucho, verdad?]

-Ha sido la única persona que me ha apoyado desde que estoy en Kouh, además, me gusta, hare lo mejor por ella- Dijo Issei.

-[Y que pasa con Kuroka?]

Issei quedo en shock, en ese instante todos los recuerdos aparecieron, pero salió de su trance cuando escucho el sonido del microondas que indicaba que había terminado de calentar la comida, Issei abrió la puerta del microondas y saco la comida, luego cerro la puerta, tomo un tenedor y se sentó en el comedor, pensó en lo que dijo Ddraig y hablo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no me aferrara a una persona- Dijo Ddraig mientras llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca.

-[Lo dije, pero esto no tiene nada que ver, pensé que la habías sacado del todo]- Issei dio otro bocado, para luego tomar un poco del chocolate y le respondió al dragón.

-No puedo olvidarla Ddraig, además, le prometí que encontraría a Shirone, y de paso, la buscare, no me daré por vencido hasta que las vuelva a tener a mi lado.

-[Sabes que tienes que estar preparado para todo]

-Te refieres a eso, verdad?

-[Si]- Issei dio otro bocado y suspiro.

-Solo te diré que no se que pasara en esa situación, pero algo bueno no será.

* * *

 _5:50pm_

* * *

El castaño estaba caminando en un parque, no había mucha gente, a los lejos se veía un par de chicos jugando baloncesto, y en una banca habían un dos señoras, cada una llevaba un bebe en sus brazos, las señoras reían entre si, y también habían unos niños jugando junto con sus padres, Issei miraba y se sentía cómodo de algún modo.

-"[Entonces, estamos aquí por...?]"- Pregunto el dragón demasiado curioso.

-"Aqui solía venir cuando era niño"- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"[Y exactamente que te hizo venir aqui?]"

-"No hay una razón exacta, solo que, ya estoy un mes en Kouh y así como fui a la casa de mis padres en su día, creí que era necesario venir aquí, quiero recordar aquellos buenos momentos que pase en ese tiempo"

-"[Entiendo]"- Issei veía a los niños en los columpios y a sus papás tirando del columpio, el chico sonrió y bajo una mirada, luego al ver el suelo vio una lagrima caer al suelo- "[¿Estas bien?]"- Issei se rio y se limpio las lagrimas.

-"Si, solo recuerdo cuando jugaba con una amiga en esos columpios"

-"[Recuerdo que me comentaste de esa chica, Irina era su nombre no?]"

-"Si, es curioso, pero era mi única amiga"- Issei alzo la mirada y vio a los niños jugando juntos, y le recordó a el de pequeño jugando con su amiga- ¿Qué será de ella?

* * *

 _Con Rias y Asia_

* * *

Rias y Akeno estaban caminando hacia la salida de la academia y en eso se encontró a Asia, la rubia parecía esperar a alguien, Rias se acerco y la saludo.

-Hola Asia- Dijo Rias acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Hola Rias- La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Esperas a Issei?- Pregunto Rias, la rubia asintió y miro a la calle a ver si Issei llegaba- Quizás se le hizo tarde.

-Tal vez estas en lo correcto.

* * *

 _Con Issei_

* * *

El castaño estaba caminando por las calles de camino hacia la academia.

-[Porque, no fuiste en la moto]- Dijo Ddraig.

-La he usado mucho, mañana la llevare a la gasolinera.

-[Ya veo]

En eso el castaño tiene que cruzar por un callejón, al cabo de los segundo sintió una presencia de demonio y se detuvo.

-"[¿También lo sentiste?]"

-"Si, nos están seguro, sigamos como si nada"

El castaño volvió a caminar y sintió la presencia mas cerca, en el momento mas preciso, dio la vuelta y su guante se materializo y le apunto a la cara de un demonio, el demonio usaba una armadura dorada con detalles morados.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Issei en un tono serio, el demonio no hablaba- Respond…- No pudo continuar, por que otros demonios con la misma armadura lo tomaron de los brazos- ¿¡Qué diablos!?- El castaño estaba sorprendido, intento liberarse, pero los demonios no se lo permitían- No quieren que esto se ponga feo.

-No podrás hacer mucho- Dijo una voz femenina, el castaño escucho la voz, para luego ver que cierta mujer de cabello plateado y traje de maid apareció en frente de él quedando a menos de un metro, la platina tuvo que alzar la vista para ver al castaño.

-¿Tu?- Issei estaba confundido, pero luego vio a los demonios- Me imagino que vienen contigo.

-Tropas del maou lucifer, pedí de sus servicios.

-"[Socio, son fuertes, no intentes ninguna locura]"

-"Ok, pero si intenta hacerme algo, no respondo"- El castaño vio a la platina- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Que clase de relación tienes con mi cuñada?- Grayfia pregunto en un tono serio.

-Enserio me preguntas eso- Issei le pareció ridículo- Pues es mi novia.

-Sabes que es una mujer comprometida.

-Me da igual, ella no quiere casarse y la ayudare a romper ese matrimonio.

-Exactamente, como?- La platina se cruzo de brazos.

-Peleare por su mano- Dijo con una sonrisa y con su ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Que!?- Grayfia quedo sorprendida.

-Si, lo hare para verla feliz y si me tengo que enfrentar a ese tal Raiser Phoenix y su sequito, que así sea.

-No sabes en que problema te estas metiendo.

-Si lo se, y puedes decirle a tus suegros o a la familia de Raiser que no dejare que Rias se case con ese tipo.

-Piensa bien Sekiryuutei, Raiser Phoenix es un demonio de clase alta.

-Lo se, y crees que no se lo que me espera, no le temo a los demonios- Issei le regalo una sonrisa dándole a entender a Grayfia que no le preocupaba nada, ella entendió la indirecta y cada vez su enojo aumentaba.

-Rias es una chica demasiado inmadura, no sabe lo que hace, como tu?

-"[La tienes socio, estas haciendo que lo que dice no tenga validez]"- El dragón parecía estar emocionado, Issei le causo gracia lo que dijo Ddraig, por lo que deshizo su guantelete y siguió su conversación.

-Rias me ha contado sobre Raiser, dice que es un mal tipo- Grayfia separo sus labios para poder hablar, pero no podía decir nada- Porque no dices nada?

-Tu no sabes de lo que hemos pasado.

-Rias me conto sobre la guerra que tuvieron hace años, pero aun así no es excusa para beneficiarse de la felicidad de su hija, y tu como su cuñada lo debes saber.

Grayfia se quedo callada y se alejo del castaño, ella estaba sorprendida con la actitud del castaño.

-No me detendrás- Issei dijo en un tono mas serio.

-Ahora se que no, pero te advierto que en una semana tendrás una visita inesperada- Advirtió Grayfia.

-¿De quien?- Issei tenia curiosidad.

-Ya veras, pero te advierto que estés preparado- Grayfia chasqueo los dedos y los demonios que sostenían los brazos de Issei, lo soltaron- Vamonos- Los demonios junto con Grayfia desaparecieron en un circulo mágico, dejando al castaño solo.

-Entonces, estaré listo- Se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

 _Academia Kouh_

* * *

El castaño había llegado a la Academia, y para su suerte Asia estaba en la entrada de la academia y estaba acompañada de Rias, las chicas lo vieron de lejos y lo saludaron, Issei se acerco y se reunió con ellas

-Hola Asia- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Issei- Ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos, después se separaron y vieron a Rias la cual tenia una expresión seria.

-"Y a ella que le pasa"- Pensó el castaño bastante confundido.

-"[No es obvio socio, estas celosa, madre mía, la tienes loquita]"- Ddraig parecía divertirse.

-"¿Enserio? Woao"- Issei sonrió y se acerco hacia la pelirroja- Porque estas tan seria, Rias.

-Por nada.

-Asia es mi amiga, pero tu eres mi novia- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, puede que estuviera un tanto...

-¿Celosa?- Issei termino la frase por ella.

-Si

-Jajaja, eres muy tierna Rias.

La pelirroja sonrió para darle un beso rápido e Issei soltó una pequeña risa.

-Y llevan esperando demasiado?- Le pregunto Issei a ambas chicas.

-Si, Porque te demoraste?- Pregunto Asia.

-Oh, ya sabes, se me hizo tarde, estaba en el almacén comprado tu cama y...

-Enserio, ya esta en casa?- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No, llegara en dos días, pero tu tranquila, tu sigue durmiendo en mi cama, después de todo el sofá es cómodo- El castaño dijo un tanto alegre.

-Oh bueno- La rubia le dedico una sonrisa un tanto mas apenada.

-Además, tengo que comprarte ropa- Dijo el castaño.

-No te preocupes Issei, recuerda que tanto Akeno, como Rias, decidieron acompañarme mañana.

Issei miro a Rias y esta le sonrió.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro Issei, además, no me molesta- La pelirroja lo tomo de la mano.

-De acuerdo, pues por mi esta bien- Issei le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rias en forma de agradecimiento- Bueno, pues creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

-Eh si- Rias se apenó y soltó la mano del castaño, esto Issei lo noto y pensó un rato hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-Eeeeh, Rias.

-Si

-Te gustaría acompañarnos, puedo preparar algo de comer, claro, si deseas- Issei volvió a tomar su mano, la pelirroja se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Perfecto.

Entonces los tres se fueron juntos para la casa del castaño, el camino fue en su mayoría callado, a decir verdad, no tenían mucho de que hablar, cuando llegaron, Rias estaba sorprendida por la casa del castaño, en eso Issei saca las llaves y abre la puerta.

-Adelante- Issei dejo que las chicas pasaran primero, Rias vio la casa y la verdad estaba sorprendida- Bienvenida.

-Es hermosa.

-Perdón si no tiene muchas cosas, la verdad creo que solo tengo lo necesario- Dijo el castaño mientras rascaba su nuca.

-No tienes que decir perdón, me gusta- Dijo Rias.

-De verdad?- Issei ahora era el sorprendido.

-Claro, me sorprende, como conseguiste todo esto.

-Oh bueno...- Issei no sabía como explicarle a Rias- "Ddraig, una ayudita"

-"[Con gusto, solo sígueme]"

-Pues veras, era una herencia familiar, no fue fácil sabes, tuve que hacer mucho papeleo- Dijo con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa- "¿Crees que funcionara?"

-"[Por supuesto, compañero]"- Ddraig sonaba confiado

-"Eso espero"

-Pues déjame felicitarte por tener una casa muy bonita- Dijo Rias.

-¡Chicos!- la pelirroja y el castaño voltearon a ver a Asia la cual tenia un delantal de cocina- Voy a preparar la cena.

-Asia, no tienes porque- Dijo el castaño.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Si es así, déjame ayudarte Asia.

-Perfecto, me encantaría.

-Eh, pero yo dije.

-Vamos, que quieres cocinar- Rias se llevo a la rubia a la cocina y el castaño quedo confundido.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, esto es como una disculpa por haberme demorado y también por si el capitulo no estuvo tan emocionante como los otros**


End file.
